un livre trop convoité
by thepounette
Summary: Après un accident de voiture, Lily Evans se retrouve en famille d'accueil. Mais voilà, ce n'est pas n'importe quelle famille: c'est celle de Remus Lupin, l'un des quarte maraudeurs... -septième année de Lily et les maraudeurs-
1. prologue

« Le 15 juillet 1975

Cher journal,

Depuis deux jours, ma vie est un enfer. Tout à commencer ce samedi matin là à sept heures dix-huit exactement…en fait, non. En y réfléchissant bien, le point de départ de tout ça est mon arrivé à Londres par le Poudlard Express, comme tous les ans pour les grandes vacances scolaires. Potter me harcelait encore pour que je sorte avec lui : mais quand va-t-il comprendre qu'à défaut de l'aimer, je le méprise ! Enfin bon, ce n'est pas en ça que ma vie est devenue un véritable enfer deux semaines après. Mais si, croyez moi. Pour une fois, je trouvais quelque chose de pire que lui !

Je disais donc que je suis arrivée en gare de Londres heureuse de revoir ma famille et ma cousine préférée, qui d'ailleurs tu -le journal- n'existerais pas sans elle. Elle avait prévu de passer deux semaines avec moi en Irlande. Mais le sourire que j'affichais c'est vite décroché de mon visage en voyant ma sœur.

-Bonjour ! avais-je dit joyeusement à mes parents et à ce qui me sert de sœur.

Ils me répondirent moins énergiquement que je ne le pensais. Je croyais que les retrouvailles après toute une année de séparation allaient être plus fusionnelle que ça. Et bien non ! Même pas un petit câlin.

-Où est Léa -ma cousine- ? avais-je alors demandé en me rendant à la voiture avec ma malle dans une main, mon hibou dans l'autre.

Je pense que lorsque j'ai posé cette question, j'aurais beaucoup mieux fait de ne rien dire. Ma mère m'a répondue sur un ton neutre, comme si cela n'avait aucune importance :

-Elle est en Irlande depuis ce matin.

-QUOI ?! avais-je crié, complètement choquée. Mais elle aurait quand même pu attendre que je sois rentrée !

-Pourquoi faire ? avait répliqué dédaigneusement ma très chère sœur. De toute manière, tu n'y serais pas allé !

-C'est ce qu'on va voir ! avais-je dit en mettant mes affaires dans le coffre. Ce voyage, on l'a préparé depuis deux ans !! Alors même si le ciel venait à nous tomber sur la tête, je partirai tout de même là-bas.

-Ma puce, avait dit doucement mon père.

Ce ton, dans la bouche de cet homme, n'annonce jamais rien de bon. A chaque fois, je m'attends au pire. A par justement cette fois-ci où je ne me étais pas assez préparée.

-Tu ne pourras pas partir cette année. Ta sœur…

-Je me marie dans deux semaine, l'avait-elle coupé gaiement.

Je ne pourrais pas te dire ce qu'il s'est passé après, je me suis évanouie. Mon organisme n'a pas pu s'adapter à ces deux catastrophes qui relevaient d'une haute trahison : je ne pars pas en Irlande avec Léa, qui au passage je ne verrais pas avant l'année prochaine, tout ça à cause de l'autre enfant de mes parents ! Franchement, le jour où ils l'ont conçue, ils auraient mieux fait d'aller au cinéma !

Bon bref, après ça, les deux semaines qui ont suivit, je peux avouer que je faisais tout pour m'éclipser de la maison toute la journée. Je prétextais qu'une jeune fille de seize ans n'était pas faite pour les préparatifs du mariage d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas.

Ah oui ! J'ai oublié de dire que Pétunia, ma sœur, ne m'a présentée son futur époux que le jour de leur mariage. Et quand je l'ai vu, j'ai reçu un choc.

Mais le cauchemar commence bien avant ça. A sept heures dix-huit, en ce bon samedi matin, Pétunia ne trouva rien de plus drôle que de tambouriner à ma porte pour aller chercher des affaires qu'elle avait entreposées dans Ma chambre.

-LILY ! avait-elle crié comme une hystérique. Tu devais être levée depuis trois minutes déjà pour m'aider à recevoir tous les invités.

-Débrouilles toi ! C'est ton mariage, tes invités, tes problèmes…pas les miens !

Pétunia était devenue rouge de colère, j'en suis sûre. Elle est comme ça à chaque fois qu'elle n'a pas ce qu'elle désire.

-MAMAN ! avait-elle hurlé comme une possédée. LILY EST ENCORE COUCHEE !!

Après ça, je fus obligée de faire tout ce qu'elle me demandait sous peine de me faire engueuler par mes parents.

A midi, complètement épuisée, je vis enfin son 'Vernon adoré'. A l'école, on m'a toujours apprit que seuls les dieux étaient adorés. Une chose est sûre, c'est que son Vernon était peu être son dieu, mais il n'a ni le physique, ni les capacités intellectuels d'un dieux grec. Durant tout le repas, les seules phrases qu'il faisait n'étaient pas hautement philosophiques. Mais en faite peu m'importait qu'il parle en vers, en prose, en cinquante langues, je ne voulais qu'une seule chose : sortir dehors au plus vite.

Malheureusement pour moi, le chance ne me souriait pas en ce jour maudit : un hibou au plumage sombre s'engouffra par la fenêtre, alors que j'avais presque fini mon dessert. Il se posa devant moi, un parchemin à la patte.

-Myosotis, avais-je alors eu le malheur de murmurer par consternation.

-Tu veux des fleures ? m'avait demanda bêtement Vernon en retour.

-Myosotis est le nom du hibou.

Sur le coup, j'étais morte de rire, me pliant en deux. Franchement, ce gars est vraiment bête. Pourquoi dirais-je un nom de fleure, comme ça ?

-Tu donnes des prénoms aux hiboux ?

Il devait sans doute me prendre pour une folle, mais je m'en fiche. De toute manière, il ne pourrait pas comprendre. Je suis donc partie avec Myosotis dans ma chambre. J'ai décrocha la lettre et l'ai mise à la poubelle sans même la lire : elle devait être identique aux autres de toute manière. Mais cette fois, au lieu de renvoyer le hibou de suite à son satané propriétaire, je lui ai écrit une lettre lui expliquant ma façon de penser.

Mon humeur était exécrable avec tout ce que ma sœur m'avait fait subir ce matin là, alors la lettre de Potter était de trop. Franchement, je n'aurais pas voulu recevoir une lettre comme ça. Mais ce qui compte c'est qu'il a l'aire d'avoir comprit : depuis samedi, je n'ai plus revu Myosotis.

Le reste de la journée était infernal. Pétunia était tellement stressée qu'elle en énervait tout le monde, et surtout moi. Léa n'avait pas été invité, et donc, je me retrouvais toute seule avec la belle famille de ma sœur.

Depuis que je suis à Poudlard, toute ma famille me déteste, à part Léa et mes parents, tout ça en grande partie grâce à Pétunia qui ne faisait que de raconter des calomnies à mon sujet.

Le week-end se passa très lentement et quand enfin je cru être débarrassée pour longtemps de ma sœur, elle invita mes parents à venir manger chez eux le lundi soir : donc aujourd'hui. Et pour couronner le tout, maman veut faire les boutiques avec moi, pour que je sois 'présentable'.

Je dois être la seules adolescente dans ce cas, mais je DETESTE faire du shopping. »

-LILY !! cria Mme Evans au bas de l'escalier.

La jeune fille releva son nez de son journal intime.

-OUI MAMAN ! répondit-elle.

-ON S'EN VA, TU VIENS ?

-J'ARRIVE, ATTENDS !

La dénommé Lily se replongea dans son journal pour y écrire une dernière phrase :

« Que le calvaire commence, ma mère m'a appelée ! Allez, il faut que je sois forte. Je ne suis pas à Gryffondor pour rien ! Ce ne sera que quelques heures de tortures ! Je ne pourrais qu'en ressortir plus forte. »

Elle posa sa plume et son petit cahier de cuire sur la table de chevet et descendit les escaliers comme une flèche.

-Et bien ! s'écria Mme Evans. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi pressée que ça de trouver une belle robe pour ce soir !

A l'énonciation du mot 'robe', Lily fit une grimace.

-Plus vite fait, plus vite tranquille ! répondit l'adolescente.

Sans plus tarder, ils partirent tous les trois. Au bout de trois heures d'essayages, Lily trouva enfin quelque chose de potable et portable. Elle négocia avec ses parents pour se rendre dans une bibliothèque ou une librairie.

-Je n'ai pas mit trop de temps pour choisir, dit-elle. Je mérite une petite récompense. En plus que je n'ai pas pu allé en Irlande.

Cette dernière phrase ne fut presque pas audible mais assez pour ses parents.

-Oh Lily ! Tu n'allais tout de même pas rater le mariage de ta sœur ! s'écria son père.

-C'est vrai que ça aurait été dommage de louper ça ! murmura ironiquement Lily.

-Bon d'accord on t'y emmène, et on vient te rechercher après. On a des choses à faire avec ton père.

-Merci maman !

Ils montèrent dans la voiture, s'éloignant de ses magasins de vêtements, au plus grand plaisir de l'adolescente.

Elle passa plus d'une heure dans la bibliothèque municipale. Quand elle dû sortir pour rejoindre ses parents qui devaient déjà l'attendre sur le parking, elle s'empressa d'emprunter un roman policier.

Une fois dans la rue, elle chercha des yeux la petite voiture blanche de ses parents. Elle fit deux fois le tour à pieds sans les voir, avant de remarquer un attroupement anormalement élevé de personne au bord de la route. Pousser par sa curiosité, elle alla voir ce qu'il se passait : il venait d'y avoir un accident de voiture. Une des deux voitures était presque réduite à néant, deux personnes –une femme et un homme- y étaient encore coincées. Ils étaient tous les deux dans un sal états et visiblement inconscients. Quant à l'autre, elle était intacte, à par une petite éraflure sur l'aile droite.

Quand Lily parvient à voir le visage des blessés, son cœur s'arrêta une fraction de seconde, ses jambes ne la portèrent plus et des larmes coulèrent à flot sur son visage : c'étaient ses parents.

Les pompiers arrivèrent et l'emmenèrent avec eux à l'hôpital. Là, elle fut prise en charge par une psychologue et une assistante sociale. Mais Lily, trop bouleversée, ne pouvait pas former une phrase cohérente.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas jeune fille, les médecins font tout leur possible pour vos parents, lui dit l'assistante sociale au bout de trois heures. Il faut vous changer les idées ; votre sœur est venue vous chercher pour vous prendre en charge.

Lily, comme un automate, se leva et sortit de la salle, suivit par les deux autres femmes.

-Faites attention à elle, dit la psychologue à Pétunia. Elle est fragile. Vous devez bien vous occuper d'elle.

-Ne vous en faites pas, assura-t-elle.

Elles sortirent toutes les deux de l'hôpital et Pétunia la ramena à la maison de ses parents sans lui dire le moindre mot. Une fois arrivé, elle la poussa littéralement dans la demeure, la faisant tomber sur les fesses.

-Tu l'as fait exprès ! Avoues ! cria-t-elle en giflant sa petite sœur. Tu ne voulais pas que maman et papa viennent chez moi ! Tu voulais gâcher mon dîner ! Tout est de ta faute ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'aimes personne que tu dois être jalouse des autres !

-Je…ils…non…bégaya Lily les yeux remplis de larmes.

-Ils étaient les seules personnes qui t'aimaient, continua durement Pétunia. Et tu vois ce que tu leur as fait ! Tu détruis tout ceux qui peuvent te supporter ! Tu me dégoûtes !

Elle fit une pause.

-Je vais te laisse réfléchir aux conséquences de tes actes ! ajouta-t-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Lily alla se réfugier en courant dans sa chambre. Elle y resta enfermée vingt quatre heures à pleurer, écrire sur son journal, les yeux cernés par le manque de sommeil. Elle descendit le lendemain soir pour essayer de manger mais se fut peine perdu. Elle n'avait plus du tout d'appétit. Elle se rendit alors dans la salle de bain pour se laver en vitesse. Sur un excès de détresse, elle ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie et avala tous les médicaments qui lui tombaient sous la main.

Elle retourna ensuite dans sa chambre, prit une feuille et y inscrivit seulement deux mots : 'Pardonnez moi', avant de se coucher dans son lit. En quelques minutes, la jeune fille sombra dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'elle se réveille, elle n'était plus dans sa chambre, mais dans une pièce blanche, un drap la retenait à un lit.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Où suis-je ? » se demanda-t-elle en commençant à avoir peur.

Elle se leva du lit, troqua le pyjama qu'elle portait pour ses vêtements et chercha la sortie de cet endroit bizarre.

Derrière la porte de cette pièce, il y avait un couloir dans lequel Lily croisa plusieurs personnes qui l'ignorèrent complètement. Elle prit ensuite des escaliers et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Mais avant qu'elle n'arrive à la sortie, on l'interpella.

-Mademoiselle Evans ! s'écria une voix dans son dos.

Lily se retourna pour faire face à une femme et un homme. La femme était habillée comme une sorcière et l'homme en blanc.

-Je suis M Niagead, le médicomage qui s'est occupé de vous, et voici Mme Lupin, dit l'homme posément.

Lily se contenta d'acquiescer.

-Bonjour Lily, fit Mme Lupin d'une voix douce. Tu vas venir vivre chez moi en attendant que tes parents se remettent de leur accident. Si tu veux, on pourra leur rendre visite en sortant de St Mangouste.

L'adolescente fit non de la tête. Elle n'avait pas le courage de voir ses parents après ce qu'elle leur avait fait. Si elle ne leur avait pas supplié de la déposer à la bibliothèque, ils n'auraient jamais eu cet accident et ils ne seraient pas, en ce moment, dans un état critique sur un lit d'hôpital.

Les deux adultes se regardèrent surpris de ce refus, mais ne dirent rien.

-Bon, dit le médicomage. Vous n'avez plus qu'à signer la décharge pour que mademoiselle Evans puisse sortir.

Il tendit une feuille que Mme Lupin signa. Elles sortirent toutes les deux silencieusement.


	2. Chapter 1

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Fraulein Schoner Blick ****: Lily a en effet reconnue le nom de son camarade de classe et a fait le rapprochement entre la femme et Remus. Et en effet, elle a seize ans dans mon histoire et entrera en septième année en septembre.**

**Lily love ****: merci pour ta review. Et voici enfin la suite.**

-C'est cette voiture là, lui apprit Mme Lupin en montrant une voiture noire. J'ai déjà déposé tes bagages dans ta chambre. Tu vas voir, la maison est grande et le terrain aussi. Tu pourras te détendre ou t'amuser avec Remus. Je crois que tu le connais.

-Oui Mme Lupin, répondit Lily.

-Appelles moi Amy, lui sourit-elle. Mon mari se prénomme Olivier. Tu verras, il est très gentil. En rentrant, on serra seule : Olivier est au ministère et Remus joue avec Sirius et James, deux garçons turbulent mais qui ont un bon fond.

Lily fit une grimace : Black et Potter, avoir un bon fond ? Rien n'est moins sûr !

-Alors Lily, continua Amy voyant que la jeune fille faisait une drôle de tête. Qu'es-ce que tu aimes ?

-Je…commença-t-elle.

Mais elle se tue vite fait, le verbe 'aimer' raisonna dans sa tête et les paroles de sa sœur lui revinrent en mémoire.

-Ri…rien, dit-elle.

-Rien ?! s'étonna Amy en tournant dans un lotissement. J'ai gardé un bon nombre d'enfant et d'adolescent et je dois dire que tu es bien la première à ne rien aimer !

-Je…vous…non…mais…balbutia-t-elle.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, reprit doucement Mme Lupin en arrêtant la voiture. En tout cas, tu peux faire ce que tu veux ici…nous sommes arrivées.

Lily écarquilla les yeux devant la beauté du domaine. Une grande maison élégante était entourée d'un immense jardin, dans lequel elle pouvait voir des arbres fruitiers, des sapins mais aussi un jardin d'hier où des plantes vertes étaient posées un peu partout ; une petite allée menait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de la demeure.

Amy sourit devant une Lily émerveillée.

-Je vais te faire visiter l'intérieur, dit-elle en entrant. La première porte à droite donne sur la salle à manger, c'est ici que l'on prend nos repas en famille.

La pièce était grande, une table dominait le centre de la salle. Un buffet était dressé à un angle, de multiples photos y étaient posées. De l'autre côté, une bibliothèque recouvrait une bonne partie du mur, et en face de la porte, une porte fenêtre donnait sur un bout de la cour que Lily n'avait pas vue.

Elles ressortirent et prirent le couloir de droite.

-Au bout, c'est la salle du linge. Mais tu n'auras pas besoin de t'y rendre très souvent, lui sourit Amy. La porte sur ta droite mène encore à la salle à manger. A gauche, c'est la cuisine.

Elles firent demi-tour et prirent le couloir dans l'autre sens.

-Donc à gauche : l'entrée, elle n'a pas bougé. A droite, une salle de jeu pour les enfants et après une salle d'eau. En face, les toilettes, et à gauche, le salon et l'escalier qui conduit au sous-sol.

Elles retournèrent dans l'entrée, où un autre escalier donnée sur les étages, elles le montèrent et arrivèrent sur un grand palier.

-A gauche et en face ce sont des chambres. La mienne est celle-ci, dit-elle en faisant visité une chambre spacieuse. A côté, la salle de bain et après un bureau. Mais ta chambre est au deuxième étage avec celles des autres.

« 'Des autres' ? De qui peut-elle bien parler ? » se demanda Lily, les sourcils froncés.

-Des toilettes sont entre les deux escaliers, continua Amy en montant. Ici, c'est votre étage.

Au bout de l'escalier, elles entrèrent dans un couloir qui aboutissait sur un hall où une immense table carrée était dressée.

-La salle de bain, dit Amy en désignant une porte derrière elles. A droite, à côté de la salle de bain, la chambre de Remus, la chambre après est celle qu'occupe Sirius, en face, James ; à côté, celle de Peter. L'escalier à gauche va au grenier ; et la chambre en face de celle de Peter est la tienne. Comme toutes les chambres de cet étage, elle possède deux portes. Tu as un lit à deux places, une armoire, un bureau et un meuble. Ta malle est ici. Quand tu auras fini de t'installer, si tu veux, tu pourras la ranger dans la pièce à côté de ta chambre.

Elle s'arrêta, observant Lily regardait toutes ses affaires posées sur le sol, le bureau ou le lit. Ça lui faisait bizarre de voir toutes ses choses qu'elle connaissait si bien, être dans une chambre, dans une maison dont elle ne connaissait presque rien.

-Je te laisse seule, ajouta Mme Lupin en sortant de la chambre. Si tu désires déballer tes affaires ou te balader dans le jardin, tu le peux. A toute à l'heure !

Lily rangea vite sa chambre, puis fit le tour de celle des maraudeurs. Celle de Remus était à son image : une bibliothèque ordonnée et des photos de ses amis et autres. Celle de Black était, elle aussi en ordre, mais les photos des maraudeurs étaient complétées de photos de Quidditch. Celle de Potter, elle n'y entra pas : elle ne voulait pas faire de cauchemar après ça. Celle de Pettigrow, plus petite, était presque la copie conforme de celle de Sirius en question de décoration et de disposition des meubles.

Les seuls souvenirs que Lily avaient dans sa chambre étaient des photos de ses parents, de Léa, des amies de Poudlard, son journal intime, un collier de coquillages et une peluche. Ce n'était peut-être pas grand chose, mais pour elle, c'était le plus important. Elle ne savait pas comment Amy avait pu avoir ces affaires, mais elle était ravie de cet état de fait.

Lily prit son journal et une plume -avec de l'encre-, et sortit dans le jardin. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu en arrivant était la table de jardin, les jouets pour les enfants et la cabane dans le grand terrain. Elle s'assit aux pieds d'un arbre et écrivit jusqu'à entendre la voix des maraudeurs devant la maison. Une peur soudaine et inexpliquée la prit. Elle se cacha derrière l'arbre de sorte à ne pas être vue et écouta ce qu'ils disaient.

-Tu es sûr que Amy ne voudra pas que tu viennes avec nous ? souffla un jeune homme que Lily identifia comme étant Black.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que la nouvelle doit venir aujourd'hui, répondit Remus qui semblait déçu de ne pas pouvoir les suivre.

-Tu es obligé d'être là ? tenta Potter.

En l'entendant, Lily fit une grimace. Des quatre maraudeurs, c'était bien lui qu'elle détestait le plus, Remus étant celui qu'elle préférait, étant préfet lui aussi, ils avaient plusieurs fois travailler ensemble les deux années précédentes.

-Oui, je suis obligé, tu le sais, répondit Remus franchement agacé.

-Tu sais qui c'est ? demanda Black.

-Non.

-Peut-être que cette fois-ci, elle aura notre âge, ajouta Potter.

Lily soupira et essaya de rentrer discrètement dans la maison pour reposer ses affaires dans sa chambre avant d'aller manger. Comme l'escalier était juste à côté de la porte d'entrée, quand Remus l'ouvrit, les trois maraudeurs purent voir les pieds de Lily courir dans les escaliers pour leur échapper.

« Pourvu qu'ils me laissent tranquille ! Pourvu qu'ils me laissent tranquille ! » se répétait-t-elle.

Ce n'est qu'au moment où elle entendu la porte se rouvrir et se fermer qu'elle redescendit timidement pour le repas. Elle franchit doucement la porte de la salle à manger, faisant face à Mme Lupin et son fils.

-LILY ?! s'écria Remus en la voyant. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

L'adolescente se sentit mal devant l'étonnement de son camarade. Elle dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, tordant son T-shirt entre ses mains, trouvant soudainement un grand intérêt pour ses chaussures.

-Mes parents…je…enfin…vous…Amy, bredouilla-t-elle faiblement, dont les yeux commençaient à lui piquer.

Elle se retenu de pleurer. Même si c'était Remus, le garçon discret et gentil, il n'en restait pas moins un maraudeur.

-Elle va vivre quelque temps avec nous, l'aida Mme Lupin.

Remus se tourna vers sa mère, l'aire surpris.

-Alors c'est Lily la nouvelle ? Mais, je croyais qu'elle avait fait une tentative de suicide ?!

A ses mots, les larmes de Lily coulèrent librement sur ses joues et elle partit en courant se réfugier dans le grenier.

-Je te connaissais plus délicat Remus ! le réprimanda sa mère. Maintenant, tu vas aller t'excuser !

Il n'essaya pas de discuter et obéit à sa mère. Il la chercha pendant dix minutes avant de la trouver complètement replié sur elle-même.

-Je suis désolé Lily, dit-il doucement en s'assaillant à ses côtés. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Ce n'était pas brillant de ma part d'avoir dit ça ! Tu sais tout le monde fait des bêtises…je ne l'ai pas dit, et je ne le dirais à personne.

Remus fit une pause, alors que Lily essuyait doucement ses larmes à l'aide de sa manche.

-Je ne pensais seulement pas que tu puisses faire une telle chose, c'et tout, ajouta-t-il. Tu m'en veux ?

La jeune femme fit non de la tête.

-Merci, répondit-il. Tu viens manger ?

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger en même temps que Mr Lupin.

-Bonjours, lui dit-il joyeusement. Tu dois être Lily.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle, beaucoup moins énergiquement. Oui.

Ils mangèrent tous les quatre gaiement. Le sujet principal de conversation était Lily. Mais la jeune femme trop timide ne répondait pas aux questions qu'on lui posait ; elle se contentait d'écouter Remus donner la plus part des réponses à sa place. Après, elle aida à débarrasser la table et partit discuter avec Remus.

-Ma famille est famille d'accueil, dit Remus assit sur son lit avec Lily en jouant aux cartes. J'ai vu défiler un nombre incroyable de personnes. Certains ne restent que quelques jours, d'autre plusieurs mois et années. Mais tu es là seule que je connaisse déjà.

-Ce n'est pas…embêtant de vivre…avec des étrangers ? demanda Lily, faisant pour la première fois depuis l'accident de ses parents une phrase entière et cohérente.

-Ça a des inconvénients, avoua Remus. Je ne peux pas toujours faire ce que je veux. Mais si non, j'aime bien. J'ai l'impression d'avoir des invités tous les jours. Et puis ça fait de la compagnie.

-Pourquoi les autres ont…une chambre ici ? demanda Lily en regardant la porte de chambre de Sirius.

Remus ria.

-C'est une longue histoire.

-J'ai du temps devant moi.

Remus lui raconta que les maraudeurs avaient l'habitude de finir leurs vacances d'été et toutes les vacances scolaires ensemble. Que normalement là, il aurait dû être avec les autres chez James.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

-C'est pas grave, lui assura-t-il. Gagner !

-Bien jouer ! Je vais te laisser…je suis fatiguée.

-D'accord ; bonne nuit !

-Toi aussi.

Elle eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, ses rêves étaient effrayants. A chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait ses parents en sang bloqués dans leur voiture.

Le lendemain matin, elle prit son petit déjeuner avec Remus silencieusement jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie, un brillant 'ding dong', retentisse dans toute la maison. Quelques minutes plus tard, Black fit son apparition dans la salle à manger.

-Tu vas être contant…commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter net en dévisageant Lily.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Padfoot ? demanda Potter en arrivant à son tour. Tu as vu un détraqueur ?

-Non, répondit Lily, qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué. Simplement moi !

Le visage de Potter se durcit et il tourna les talons.

-Attends ! James ! s'écria Sirius à sa suite.

-Bon vent, rétorqua Lily, reprenant un peu confiance en elle.

-Lily ! la réprimanda Remus. Ce sont mes amis !

-Peut-être, mais pas les miens.

Sur ce, elle se leva et sortit se cacher derrière la cabane afin de ne pas être déranger. Elle voulait être seule pour réfléchir et libérer son esprit dans son journal intime. En déposant par écrit ses peines, ses regrets, les coups durs de la vie, Lily avait l'impression que ça en atténuait les souffrances, comme si le fait de les écrire l'aider à tourner la page sur ses douleurs et à aller de l'avant.

-JAMES !! entendit-elle crier.

Elle reconnu la voix de Black.

« C'est pas possible d'être tranquille dans cette maison ?! Pourtant, elle est grande assez pour qu'ils n'aillent pas au même endroit que moi ! »

-Quoi ? répondit l'autre garçon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de partir comme ça ?

-Tu as vu comme moi que c'est Evans la nouvelle. C'est à cause d'elle que Moony n'a pas pu venir, c'est elle qui vit ici !

-Oui, et alors ? Si elle est là, c'est parce qu'elle a des problèmes. Ce n'est pas de sa faute.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle l'a fait exprès ! s'écria Potter. Cette fille est une vraie plaie ! Ça l'amuse de me torturer !

Lily, qui, de sa place, entendait absolument tout, se sentit très mal. Lui aussi disait que tout était de sa faute et qu'elle était un monstre. Et surprendre ça, même de son pire ennemi, ça ne fait jamais plaisir. Elle se leva dignement, laissa tomber son journal et sa plume et sortit de chez les Lupin. Elle marcha quelques minutes pour trouver un endroit tranquille, loin des habitations. Elle se laissa tomber par terre, replia ses genoux sur elle-même et enfouit son visage dans le creux de ses bras. Elle pleura tellement, qu'elle s'endormit de fatigue à peine à dix heures du matin.

-Evans ! Evans ! Eeeevaans ! s'écria une voix au loin.

Lily ouvrit doucement les yeux et releva la tête. Elle sentit une main dans son dos qui la secouait légèrement puis vit un adolescent aux cheveux bruns tombant dans son cou et au visage d'ange accroupit devant elle.

-AH ! cria-t-elle de surprise, en sursautant.

-Et bien dit donc, t'es une vraie marmotte ! Quand tu t'endors, on ne te réveille plus ! la taquina Black. Heureusement que j'ai l'habitude avec Peter.

Lily l'écoutait qu'à moitié, elle s'étira et attacha ses longs cheveux roux avec un élastique qui se trouvait dans la poche de son jeans.

-Comment tu as fait…pour me retrouver ? demanda-t-elle.

-Elémentaire ma chère Evans ! Je répondrais à cette question par deux vérités : je suis un géni…

Lily le foudroya du regard : ça y est, il recommençait. Il ne pouvait pas faire une phrase sans se venter. Au début ça vas, mais au bout de six ans ça devient vraiment très très lourd. 

-Bon, d'accord, se rattrapa-t-il. Je connais bien le coin et ensuite parce que nous avons la même cachette.

-Cachette ?!

-Ouais. Quand je ne suis pas bien, je viens me réfugier là ! dit-il sérieusement avant de continuer sur un ton beaucoup plus enfantin. C'est pour ça qu'il faudra que tu mettes un écriteau 'Occuper' devant la porte de ce paradis des songes.

Il fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes avant de reprendre, toujours avec le même air sur le visage.

-Il faudrait donc mettre une porte. Mais une porte cacherait la si belle vue que l'on a de la ville à ta place. Enfin, il faut bien s'installer pour que le gros tronc de chêne enlève la vision de l'usine à savon, débattit-il tout seul.

Il se tourna ensuite vers la jeune fille.

-Tu savais que le savon était fabriqué dans ses immondices ? lui demanda-t-il. Franchement, c'est à nous couper l'envie d'utiliser du savon, sous toutes les formes possibles et inimaginables qu'il existe.

Lily se mit à rire, si elle connaissait Shrek, elle l'aurait volontiers comparée à l'âne. Vraiment quand Sirius Black décidait de faire le pitre, il y arrivait à merveille.

-Maintenant, plus sérieusement, reprit-il. Tu veux rentrer, que je te laisse toute seule ou que je reste avec toi ?

Lily le regarda hébété ; elle ne pensait pas que Black puisse être comme ça.

-Je…je ne tiens pas à rentrer tout de suite, mais…je ne te force pas à me supporter.

-Ça ne me dérange pas de te tenir compagnie, mais tu veux que je partes ou pas ?

Lily fit non de la tête : elle ne voulait plus être seule. Elle l'avait été trop souvent en deux semaines. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la laisse encore une fois.

-Je vais quand même prévenir les autres, pour qu'ils arrêtent de te chercher et qu'ils ne s'inquiètent plus, et je reviens. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Il disparut alors dans un 'Clac' sonore.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ma pauvre Lily ? » se dit-elle amèrement. « Demander à un maraudeur, qui plus est Black, de rester avec toi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passer par la tête ? Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que lui aussi me laisse tomber. Il est parti. Comme Léa. Comme mes parents. Comme Pétunia. Au moment où j'avais besoin d'eux ! »

Les larmes, qui avaient cessées de couler lorsqu'elle s'était endormie, retrouvèrent sans difficulté le chemin qu'elles empruntaient si souvent en ce moment : le long de ses joues. Elle s'appuya contre le chêne pour s'empêcher de trembler comme une feuille.

« Tout est de ma faute ! Si j'avais écouté Léa, nous serions parties l'année dernière, elle ne m'aurait donc pas laissé à Londres. Je n'aurais pas insisté pour aller à la bibliothèque, mes parents n'auraient pas eu d'accident. Je n'aurai pas été aussi méchante avec les maraudeurs, Black ne m'aurait sans doute pas laissé » pensa-t-elle en pleurant de plus belle.


	3. Chapter 2

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Puky ****: voilà un chapitre qui répondra sûrement quelque peu à tes attentes. Et merci beaucoup pour ta review.**

**Siargha ****: voilà la suite. Pour l'instant, tu peux t'appendre à voir un chapitre par semaine, puis que le début est déjà tapé. Mais d'ici peut de temps, je n'enverrais qu'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines –en alternance avec mon autre fic-.**

**Elwina ****: merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Et voici la suite. Je devrais poster pour l'instant une suite toutes les semaines.**

**Lauralavoiepelletier ****: je dois avouer que lorsque j'ai commencé ma fic, je lisais beaucoup de Lily/James et j'en avais mare de la voir très studieuse et impeccable en tout point, je pense que ça se ressent un peu dans le premier chapitre. Et pour ce qui est des perso parfait, je ne vois pas vraiment l'intérêt de faire une histoire dans la quelle tout est rose et beaux sans aucun soucis. Mais tu apprendras vite que je suis un peu trop mélodromatique –bien que je fasse des efforts pour me retenir, des fois je dérape et mon histoire par en sucette (c'est pour ça qu'il me faut réécrire une bonne partie de cette histoire avant de vous l'envoyer : j'ai commencé à l'écrire il y a plus d'un an.)- et une vraie pipelette. Bon ba…je vais te laisser lire le chapitre, bonne lecture !**

-Pourquoi pleures-tu ? demanda Sirius.

Lily releva la tête. Il était là. Il était revenu. Il ne l'avait pas laissée. Sans réfléchir, elle lui sauta dans les bras, contente de s'être trompée sur son compte. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi soulagée de voir quelqu'un qu'à cet instant. Le jeune homme devient alors, à ses yeux, sa bouée de sauvetage, le serrant comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'était la première personne qui lui avait tendu la main depuis l'accident de ses parents. La première personne a s'être souciée d'elle s'en y être obligé –Amy et les médicomages, c'étaient leur métier ; Remus étaient sa famille d'accueil, il n'avait pas le choix-.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots.  
-Mais pourquoi ? demanda Black un peu dérouté par ce qu'il venait de se passer.  
-De ne pas m'avoir laisser seule.  
-Mais tu m'avais demandé de rester, je n'allais pas m'enfuir en courant.  
-Tu n'étais pas obligé.

« Pétunia l'avait bien fait elle ! Pourtant c'est ma sœur. » pensa-t-elle amèrement. « Il n'était pas forcé de me supporter. Après tout, je n'ai jamais été sympathique envers lui, ni envers les autres. Je suis infecte avec tout le monde ! »

-C'est ce que font les amis, non ? la coupa Black dans ces pensés noires.  
-Oui…mais depuis quand sommes-nous amis ? demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête vers lui, les yeux remplis d'appréhension.

Elle ne supporterait plus de rejet. Maintenant qu'il s'était montré gentil avec elle, elle ne pourrait pas endurer un autre abandon. Alors implorant mentalement qu'il ne brise pas ses derniers espoirs, elle rebaissa la tête.

-Depuis maintenant, enfin, si tu veux bien. De toute manière, il va bien falloir qu'on s'entende pour ce mettre d'accord sur la cachette.

Lily reprit une respiration normale, se rendant seulement compte qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer durant l'attente de la réponse.

-D'accord Black, répondit-elle soulagé et releva la tête. Mais cette cachette est à moi.  
-Eh ! C'est moi qui l'aie trouvé en premier ! se plaignit-il tel un enfant de cinq ans avec une moue adorable.  
-Oui, mais…heu…honneur aux filles ! dit-elle un micro sourire aux lèvres, se prenant au jeu.  
-Et alors, je ne vois pas le rapport avec la galanterie !  
-Tu vois Black, c'est ça ton plus gros défaut !  
-Tu vas arrêter de changer de conversation ? Je garde ma cachette et si tu veux, je peux t'en trouver une autre !  
-T'es bien un fils unique ! s'écria Lily. Tu n'as pas été habitué à partager.  
-Je te signale que je dois partager avec James.  
-Qu'est-ce que Potter vient faire ici ? demanda-t-elle agacé que cet insupportable enfant gâté arrive dans la conversation qui avait réussit un exploit : la faire sourire.

Ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas sourit franchement, qu'elle s'était demandée si elle y arriverait encore un jour. Et maintenant qu'on venait de lui montrer que rien n'été perdu, qu'il fallait garder espoir, on lui parler de Potter. La réalité se rappela durement à elle.

-Je vis avec James.  
-Attends ! s'exclama Lily choqué. On peut dire qu'il s'est bien foutu de moi ! Il me casse les pieds depuis plus de deux ans pour sortir avec moi, alors qu'il est avec toi ?!

Lily était estomaquée. Et Sirius partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable, ne faisant qu'empirer l'humeur de la jeune femme.

-Quoi ? reprit-elle, énervé qu'il se moque ainsi d'elle.  
-Tu pensais vraiment qu'on sortait ensemble ? ria-t-il en se tenant les cotes.  
-Tu as dit que vous viviez ensemble…  
-James n'arrête pas de parler de toi depuis bientôt quatre ans, une de mes petites amies me ferait ça, je la quitterai. Je suis jaloux et égoïste…comme pour cet endroit.  
-Alors pourquoi tu vis avec lui ?  
-Je te le dis, si tu me dis pourquoi tu vis avec Remus ! répondit-il, redevenu subitement calme et sérieux.  
-D'accord, dit-elle peu sûre d'elle.

Durant un instant, aucun des deux adolescents n'osa prendre la parole. Lily avait honte et peur de tout dire à Black. Bien qu'il était gentil avec elle, s'il apprenait qu'elle était un monstre, il ferait comme les autres et la laisserait toute seule lui aussi. Ce fut donc Sirius qui parla en premier, mal à l'aise.

-Après avoir quitté mes parents, M et Mme Potter m'ont hébergé chez eux, avoua-t-il la tête baissée. Nous n'avions rien avoir eux et moi. Ils croient à toutes ses inepties sur les sangs purs et leurs soit disante supériorité. Mon adolescence a été un enfer avant que je ne vienne vivre chez James. Bizarrement, le jour où je me suis retrouvé à la rue, chassé de ce qui fut ma maison par mes propre parents, est le pire et le plus beau jour de mon existence. Le pire parce que ma famille ne s'est pas du tout montrer gentille avec moi. Mais le plus beau parce que maintenant je vis avec des gens qui m'aime vraiment, qui ne font pas semblant, qui ont les mêmes idées que moi.

Un silence passa, Lily le regardait bêtement. Elle ne se serait jamais imaginée qu'il avait quitté ses parents. Elle ne s'était jamais imaginée que Sirius Black puisse avoir eut une vie aussi triste. Elle le pensait dans une famille unie, aimante, et elle l'enviait pour ça. Elle l'enviait pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait même pas : elle était vraiment un monstre !

-Mes parents ont eu un accident à cause de moi, dit-elle faiblement, recommençant à pleurer. Ils sont dans le coma. Après quoi, ma sœur m'a laissée seule. Je voulait mourir, mais ça non plus, je n'ai pas réussi. Je ratte tout ! Voilà comment je me suis retrouvée ici.

Sirius la serra dans ses bras, surpris par les propos de la jeune femme qu'il pensait un peu connaître grâce à James qui ne perdait jamais une occasion pour parler d'elle. Il fut abasourdit de l'entendre ainsi se rabaisser, s'accuser.

-Tu ne diras rien à personne, s'inquiéta-t-elle aussitôt.  
-Non, je ne le répèterai pas, lui promit-il, la protégeant dans son étreinte.

Elle resta une bonne demi-heure blottie dans les bras de son nouvel ami. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, ce contentant de conversations futiles.

-Pourquoi t'es-tu sauvée comme une voleuse tout à l'heure ? demanda enfin Sirius.  
-Je vous ai entendu avec Potter ! Il était vraiment méchant avec moi !  
-On ne peut pas dire que tu sois sympa avec lui, lui répondit-il pour défendre son meilleur ami. La dernière lettre que tu lui as envoyée, l'a vraiment blessé.  
-Ce n'est pas la dernière mais l'unique, contrairement à lui, s'énerva-t-elle.  
-Que tu ne répondes pas, l'agaçait un peu. Mais tu aurais du voir sa tête quand il a vu Myosotis revenir avec une autre lettre.  
-Il a dû vite déchanter, rigola Lily.

Sirius fronça les sourcils, se décollant de la fille, comme dégoûter. Lily remarqua alors sa bêtise. Elle venait de se moquer de son meilleur ami, du garçon qui l'avait aider à reconstruire sa vie, sa nouvelle famille.

-Alors tu t'amuses de le faire souffrir ! dit-il méchamment.  
-Non, bien sûr que non, se reprit-elle en baissant piteusement la tête. Je ne lui aurais jamais envoyé cette lettre s'il avait choisi un autre jour pour m'envoyer Myosotis. Son arrivé n'est pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de mon beau-frère. Et ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Je regrette de lui avoir écrit tout ça ; même lui ne le méritait pas. Personne ne mériterait de recevoir une chose pareille.  
-Alors pourquoi ne pas t'être excusée après ? demanda plus gentiment Sirius.  
-Comme d'habitude, je pense plus à mon bien être qu'à celui des autres. J'étais trop contente de ne plus recevoir ces lettres que d'ailleurs je ne prends même plus la peine de lire, lui avoua-t-elle. Ils ont raison, je suis un monstre !

Sirius s'étrangla.

-Toi, un monstre ?! s'étonna-t-il. Ecoutes, la seule monstruosité que tu es faite est d'avoir voulu secourir Snivellus en fin de cinquième année. Le reste est totalement humain. Tu étais en colère, de plus, tu détestes James, donc…  
-Ouais, si tu le dis, répondit-elle sans conviction.  
-Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour recommencer. Si non, je vous enferme tous les deux dans la salle fourre-tout.  
-La salle fourre-tout ?!  
-En montant au deuxième étage, c'est la première pièce à gauche, l'éclaira-t-il.  
-Ah ! Celle à côté de ma chambre ! s'écria Lily. Mais on ne peut pas tenir à deux là dedans !  
-Je serais toi, je ne serais pas aussi sûre de moi ! répondit malicieusement le jeune homme.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes avant de rentrer à la maison et retrouver Amy, Remus et James attablés dans le jardin parlant avec entrain.

-Vous parlez de quoi ? demanda gaiement Sirius, alors que Lily se tassait sur elle-même pour passer le plus possible inaperçue.

Ils se retournèrent vers eux, pendant qu'ils s'assirent. James envoyait des regards noirs vers la jeune femme, l'incitant à s'installer à l'autre bout de la table, se mettant à l'écart des autres.

-De ce qu'on allait mangeait ce midi, répondit Remus. Je suis désolé pour toi Padfoot, mais ça sera des spaghetti à la bolognaise.

Sirius marmonna quelques jurons incompréhensibles sous le regard étonné de sa nouvelle amie.

-Tu aimes ça Lily ? la questionna Amy.  
-Oui, dit-elle faiblement.  
-Bien, alors je vais me mettre tout de suite aux fourneaux. Ça serait bête que Sirius n'ait pas assez de bolognaise !  
-Vous êtes si attentionnée madame ! ironisa-t-il en insistant bien sur le madame.  
-C'est une seconde nature chez moi, mon p'tit ! dit-elle en se levant et rentrant dans la maison.

Un silence pesant s'installa.

-Alors, dit enfin Sirius. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ?  
-Ch'ai pas ! répondit James et Remus d'une même voix.  
-Et toi Lily ? demanda Sirius en se tournant vers elle.

Elle se contenta de lever les épaules.

-Tu veux vraiment qu'elle reste avec nous ?! s'étrangla James. Mais c'est Evans ! Tu entends E-VA-NS !! Elle n'est…  
-JAMES !! le réprimanda ses deux amis en le fusillant du regard.  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas Potter, dit-elle tristement. Je m'en vais, je ne veux pas vous déranger.

Elle se leva, les yeux brillants, et couru dans la première chambre qu'elle trouva : ce fut justement celle de James qui se trouvait en face de l'escalier. Dans la cour, Remus et Sirius engueulaient le brun sur son comportement étrange envers la jeune fille.

-C'est comme ça que tu veux lui prouver que tu l'aimes ?  
-Mais Remus, tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Elle m'a fait mal, et toi, tu me demandas quoi ? De tendre l'autre joue ?  
-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, mais ce n'est pas une raison…  
-Tu ne sais pas Moony ! Mais puisque je vous dérange, je vais dans ma chambre !

Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, il vit Lily recroquevillée aux pieds de son lit, se berçant d'avant en arrière. Une fureur sans nom s'insinua dans ses veines, le faisant trembler de rage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? rugit-il.

La jeune femme sursauta et releva la tête. Son visage était ruisselant par ses larmes, ses yeux étaient gonflés et rougis.

-Heu…je…bredouilla-t-elle complètement terrorisée.  
-Pas la peine de faire semblant de pleurer !! cria-t-il en serrant les points.

Lily, devant la colère du jeune homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ainsi, se mit à pleurer de plus belle, se repliant encore plus sur elle-même.

-Dé…déso…désoler, réussit-elle à dire en sanglotant.  
-Vas t'en !!

Mais Lily, trop terrifié, ne put que s'éloigner encore plus de lui, se collant au mur.

James s'avança à grand pas vers elle, lui prit le bras et la 'jeta' hors de sa chambre, sur le parquet du hall. La jeune femme s'écroula au sol. Le peu de force et de dignité qui lui restait la menèrent dans sa chambre.

Sirius et Remus montèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre en entendant James crier sur Lily. Remus chercha la jeune fille et Sirius s'occupa de James qui avait plus l'habitude de le calmer.

-Prongs ! Je peux te parler ? demanda Sirius en passant sa tête par la porte.  
-Pas ici, dehors. Vas y, je te rejoins !  
-Comme tu veux ! dit-il en fermant la porte.  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il gribouilla quelques mots sur un parchemin, posé sur son bureau, et partit rejoindre Padfoot. Ils se parlèrent cinq minutes puis James lui demanda d'aller vois Remus pour consoler Lily : lui avait besoin d'être seul. Sans chercher à comprendre, son ami le laissa. Ses pas le menèrent au bac à sable, dans lequel il y écrivit deux simples mots : 'Pardonnes moi'. Lassé de contempler cette supplique, il releva la tête et son regard se posa sur un petit cahier ouvert derrière la cabane. Il alla le ramasser ainsi qu'une plume couchée à une cinquantaine de centimètres du journal.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? se demanda-t-il en le feuilletant.

Sa curiosité le poussa à lire entièrement les pages recouvertes par les mésaventures de Lily, écrites à l'encre noire. Plusieurs passages étaient presque rendus indéchiffrable par les larmes. Seulement trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le début du journal, mais il était rempli à la moitié, ce qui donna de la lecture à l'adolescent jusqu'à ce qu'Amy les appelle tous pour manger. Maintenant, James comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait reçu cette lettre de la part de Lily, il apprit même qu'elle le regrettait après l'accident de ses parents, mais aussi qu'elle n'allait pas bien, qu'elle se croyait responsable de tous les malheurs du monde.

James rangea le journal dans sa chambre avant de se rendre dans la salle à manger. Il le lui rendrait cette après-midi. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin, ses amis, Lily et Amy étaient déjà tous à table.

-Excusez moi, je devais poser quelque chose en haut, dit-il en s'installant à côté de Sirius.

Le repas se passa, dans sa globalité, bien. Mais Lily fuyait clairement James du regard, Sirius était mal à l'aise avec la bolognaise, et James était triste de voir Lily ainsi.

A la fin du repas, ils débarrassèrent et commencèrent un jeu de société : un jeu de stratégie, tous les quatre pendant que Mme Lupin s'occupait avec une pille de papier.

Le jeu se faisait en équipe : Remus se mit avec Lily et Sirius avec James. Les deux garçons gagnaient largement quand James s'excusa.

-Je vous laisse quelques minutes, je reviens, dit-il en se levant.  
-Non Prongs, pas maintenant, s'écria Sirius. On a bientôt fini ! Encore un tour et Merlin sait où ils seront !  
-Sûrement pas loin de la Bulgarie, elle n'est pas encore passée. Et puis, avec l'aide du lutin mania, tu peux te débrouiller sans moi pendant à peine cinq minutes.  
-On verra bien, souffla Sirius.

James remonta dans sa chambre, prit le parchemin qu'il avait posé tout à l'heure, gribouilla encore quelques mots, puis le déposa avec le journal et la plume sur le lit de Lily, et redescendit voir les autres.

-Alors, s'écria-t-il en se rasseyant aux côtés de son partenaire. Quels sont les dégâts ?  
-Tu es peut-être bon au Quidditch, mais laisses moi douter de tes capacités de voyant ! répondit amèrement Sirius. La Bulgarie, hein ?  
-Nous sommes dans les pyramides Maya, ria Lily.  
-Bien joué Evans ! lui sourit-il.

Tous le regardèrent, ahurit, comme s'ils venaient de croiser un éléphant rose bonbon à paillettes jaunes.

-Bien quoi ? Moony n'a jamais trouvé le passage pour se rendre chez les Mayas, expliqua James.  
-Merci Potter. Mais c'est dû à un travail d'équipe.  
-C'est bien, la partie va durer plus longtemps que prévue ! s'exclama James en emmenant des pions jusqu'en Russie.

Le jeu dura encore deux heures, durant lesquels Sirius et Remus avaient déclaré forfait. Quand James et Lily leur avaient demandés pourquoi, ils avaient simplement répondu :

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de nous. Depuis tout à l'heure, on ne fait que de vous regarder trouver les réponses à toutes les énigmes, les passages secrets, remarqua Remus.  
-Mais c'est un jeu d'équipe ! répliqua Potter.  
-Je suis sûr que vous vous débrouillerez aussi bien tout seul qu'avec une marionnette à vos côtés, ajouta Sirius.  
-Vous nous faites la tête ? s'inquiéta Lily, dont les yeux commençaient à briller dangereusement.  
-Mais non voyons ! répondit vivement Sirius. Mais on veut juste faire une partie d'échec pendant votre quête du phénix à lunette.

Sirius fit une pause, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose.

-Vous pensez que ça pourrait être Fumseck ? reprit-il sérieusement.

Les trois autres se mirent à rire : à gorge déployée pour les garçons, plus timidement pour Lily.

-Padfoot, Padfoot, Padfoot, s'écria Potter. Premièrement, c'est un jeu, deuxièmement Fumseck ne port pas de lunette à ma connaissance.  
-Ouais. Mais je serais vous, j'irais faire un tour du côté de la Grande Bretagne !

A la fin du jeu, le phénix à lunette se réveilla être caché près des grands lacs, aux Etats-Unis. Lily avait perdu de peu. De leur côté, Sirius et Remus faisaient leur cinquième partie d'échec où le loup-garou était bien partit pour gagner une fois de plus.

-Vous voulez faire quoi ? s'écria James en se plaçant à côté de Sirius.  
-Finir ça, lui répondit son voisin. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te prédis que dans deux coups, Remus aura encore gagné.  
-Voyons si tes prédictions sont plus fiables que celles de Potter, dit la jeune femme en se plaçant à côté de Remus.

Lily était encore un peu mal à l'aise avec James. Mais leur relation s'étaient radoucit grâce au jeu de société. Elle avait encore peur de le regarder dans les yeux, c'est pourquoi elle fixait l'échiquier comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Comme l'avait prévu l'héritier des Black, Remus gagna en deux coups.

-Voilà, maintenant que je me suis bien fait ridiculisé, que fait-on ? demanda Padfoot.  
-Ça vous dit d'aller faire un tour du côté de la fabrique à savon.  
-Vous voulez ma mort aujourd'hui ! s'écria Sirius. D'abord la bolognaise et après cette immondice ! Si c'est ça, ce sera sans moi !  
-Et rendre visite à Peter, ça vous dit ? demanda James. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu.  
-Ouais, ça c'est une bonne idée ! ajouta Sirius en foudroyant Remus.  
-Je vais demander à maman, dit simplement le loup-garou.

Lily était gênée, elle ne savait pas où se mettre, ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle resta donc sur sa chaise en jouant avec ses doigts.

-C'est bon, on peut y aller ! clama joyeusement Remus en revenant dans la salle à manger. On doit quand même rentrer dans deux heures.

Les deux autres garçons firent une grimace mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Les trois maraudeurs sortirent donc par la porte fenêtre, avant de revenir sur leur pas.

-Tu ne viens pas Lily ? demanda Moony en la regardant.  
-Je ne veux pas vous déranger, répondit-elle doucement.  
-Ne dis pas de bêtise, pourquoi tu nous dérangerai ? s'écria Sirius.

Pour seule réponse, la jeune femme leva les yeux vers Potter.

-James ?! s'étonna Padfoot. Mais non, il est ravi que tu viennes.

Le jeune homme s'avança vers elle, lui prit les mains pour la forcer à se lever.

-Allez, zou ! Tu viens ! continua-t-il. Le jour où James ne voudra pas que tu viennes avec nous, je peux t'assurer qu'il pleuvra des poules vertes à pois rouges !

Mais Lily n'était pas très convaincue et se débattait pour rester dans la maison des Lupin.

-Allez Evans, on va bien s'amuser !

Devant cette insistance, Lily les suivit. En la voyant, Wormtail fit une drôle de tête, mais le choc passé et après quelques explications discrètes de ses amis, le reste de l'après-midi se passa à merveille. Ils apprirent que le quatrième maraudeur allait bientôt en vacances en Espagne et ne rentrerai qu'à la rentrée.

Ils jouèrent à un jeu de piste avec Wormtail et sa sœur, avant que les quatre adolescents ne soient obligés de rentrer chez les Lupin.

-Vous mangez là ce soir ? demanda Amy aux deux animagi.  
-Non, répondit James à regret. Ma cousine arrive des Etats-Unis dans le début de soirée, et on doit être là pour l'accueillir.  
-Elle reste combien de temps ? s'enquit de demander Remus.  
-Quinze jours normalement, renseigna Sirius. Mais avec elle, on ne peut pas trop savoir !  
-On se revoit après alors ! Vous nous enverrez un hibou pour nous tenir au courant !  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas, le rassura James. Salut Moony ! Au revoir Amy ! Evans !

Tous lui répondirent pendant qu'il sortait de la demeure.

-Lily, souffla Sirius en la prenant à part. Si tu as besoin d'étrangler James ou autre, écris moi ! Et je te prête le coin de paradis pendant quinze jours.  
-Comme c'est gentil à toi. Mais je vais en trouver un autre, comme ça tu ne sauras pas où me chercher !  
-Ouais, bon…bien bref, si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver ? lui sourit-il.  
-Merci, je m'en souviendrais, lui assura-t-elle.

Ils s'étreignirent avant qu'il parte avec son meilleur ami au manoir des Potter.


	4. Chapter 3

La cousine de James ne partit qu'au bout de quatre semaines.

Ces quelques semaines qui suivirent, Lily s'ouvrait à Remus qui en faisait de même. C'est ainsi qu'il lui confia qu'il était un loup-garou. Malgré ce qu'il avait redouté, elle le prit très bien.

-Tu sais, avait-t-elle assuré, ça ne changera rien pour moi ! Avant que tu me le dises, tu l'étais déjà. J'éviterai simplement de sortir en ta compagnie les soirs de pleine lune. Ça ne te déranges pas ?  
-Pas du tout, avait-il répondu soulagé.

A part ça, la jeune fille reprenait peu à peu l'assurance qu'elle avait avant l'accident de ses parents, en grande partie grâce à la famille Lupin. Mais la correspondance qu'elle entretenait avec Sirius l'aidait aussi énormément. Les Lupin étaient comme une nouvelle famille, comme oncle, tante et cousin, alors que Sirius représentait un ami. Leurs lettres, qu'ils s'écrivaient tous les trois jours en moyenne, comportaient des confidences, ce qu'ils leur arrivaient, ce qu'ils faisaient, mais il y avait aussi des blagues, des histoires d'horreurs dont ils en étaient tous les deux fans. Les victimes ressemblaient étrangement à Pétunia et Severus –plus communément appelé Snivellus -, les bourreaux par contre changeaient et aucune ressemblance ne les reliait. Ça pouvait être un gros lapin à antennes, un prunier aux milles et deux petits porcins ou encore une chaise vivante et enragé, mordeuse de fesse. Certaines histoires horribles étaient écrite d'une manière humoristique et d'autre où dans son contenu, il n'y avait rien de bien terrible, étaient racontées comme s'il s'agissait de la fin du monde. Les titres de ces histoires étaient d'ailleurs très hilarants, donnant des choses comme 'la menace d'un ongle incarné', 'la vie d'une dent enragée' ou 'mésaventure d'un nez de vampire'.

Les deux autres garçons, qui n'avaient d'abord pas fait attention à leur histoire, commencèrent à leur donner leur avis, puis des idées pour enfin les écrire en binôme, ce qui rapprocha un peu Lily et James. Dans les fins de lettre, ils n'étaient pas rares de voir des PS dans lesquels Sirius et Lily parlaient respectivement à Remus et James sur la dernière histoire reçue.

La veille du jour où les quatre adolescents allaient se revoir, Amy alla voir Lily pour lui parler de ses parents. Mme Lupin monta au deuxième étage, où elle la trouva assise à la table du hall avec Remus entrain de rédiger la terrifiante histoire d'un poireau. La femme s'installa en face des deux adolescents qui pleuraient de rire.

-C'est encore cette pauvre fille ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Non, répondit son fils en essuyant ses yeux. C'est un poireau cette fois-ci.  
-Et que lui arrive-t-il ?  
-Comme beaucoup de son espèce, répondit Lily, il vécut heureux dans un jardin potager jusqu'au jour maudit où il finit en soupe dans l'estomac d'un horrible humain.  
-Les jeunes de nos jours, vous avez un don pour tout dramatisé !  
-Ça ne dois pas être drôle tous les jours d'être un poireau, ria Lily. On se met juste à sa place.  
-Et puis pour la jeune fille, on a bien dédramatisé les faits, continua Remus.  
-C'est vrai, avoua Amy. Lily, je peux te parler ?  
-Bien sûr !  
-Je vous laisse ! s'écria le jeune homme en se rendant dans sa chambre.

-Ça fait plus d'un mois que tu es ici, commença-t-elle, et nous ne sommes jamais allées voir tes parents. Tu ne veux pas leur rendre visite ?

Lily perdit instantanément son merveilleux sourire.

-Je…j'ai peur, murmura-t-elle. C'est de ma faute…  
-On en a déjà parlé, la coupa Mme Lupin en posant une main réconfortante sur le bras de la jeune femme. Tu n'es pas responsable ! C'était un accident.  
-Mais si…  
-Non Lily ! Tu n'y es pour rien. Mais si tu veux aller les voir ; tu viens me le dire et je t'emmènerai.

La femme lui fit un sourire et se leva.

-On peut y aller cette après-midi ? demanda Lily avant qu'elle ne parte.  
-Bien sûr.  
-Et Remus ?  
-Il ne pourra pas venir, il n'a pas le droit.  
-Tu resteras avec moi tout le temps ?  
-Oui, lui sourit-elle pour la réconforter avant de redescendre.

Remus reviens, ils finirent leur histoires de poireau, allèrent mangeaient leur déjeuner et juste après, les deux filles partirent pendant que Remua faisait des devoirs de vacances qu'il avait quelque peu mit de côté jusqu'à maintenant. Quand elles rentrèrent à cinq heures, il était entrain de s'accorder une pose en lisant un livre.

Jusqu'au soir, et après le dîner, alors que Remus continuait ses devoirs, Lily écrivait la lettre pour Sirius, étant plus avancée que lui dans son travail scolaire.

« Sirius,

Voilà une autre histoire que tu trouveras comme d'habitude jointe à ma lettre. Et je te souhaite bon courage pour trouver à qui appartiennent les idées cette fois-ci. En parlant de ça, moi-même je ne saurais dire qui à penser à quoi ! C'est la première fois que vous vous mettez dans la tête d'une dent…c'était bien trouvé ! Je n'aurais pas aimé être à sa place avec toutes les morsures -si l'on peut parler de morsure avec une molaire-, en tout cas, c'était magnifiquement bien écrit et les détails étaient plutôt sanglants.  
Bon assez parlé de vous. Cette après-midi, je suis allée rendre visite à mes parents. C'était la première fois depuis l'accident. Ça a été très dur, je ne vais pas te mentir. En fait, j'étais complètement terrifiée. Je les vois encore dans la voiture…c'est horrible. Mais heureusement, Mme Lupin est restée avec moi. Après un mois, ils sont toujours dans le coma. J'ai peur qu'ils ne se réveillent jamais, mais d'après les médecins -médicomage moldus- tout se passe bien pour qu'ils redeviennent conscients bientôt, mais leur rétablissement sera encore long.  
C'est étrange et révoltant de voir des êtres aimés cloués à un lit d'hôpital. J'avais envie de retourner toute la pièce horriblement blanche. Les personnes qui disent que le blanc est le symbole de la pureté, ils devraient une fois dans leur vie se rendre dans une chambre d'hôpital et je peux t'assurer qu'ils changeront vote d'avis ; un peu comme toi et le savon. Ne cris pas, je rigolais !  
Pour ce qui est de mon coin de paradis, je ne l'ai toujours pas trouvé, donc tu vas encore devoir partager. Et n'essayes pas de trouver des excuses pour te l'accaparer, si non, je demande à Amy de refaire de ses si bon spaghetti à la bolognaise. J'en suis tout à fait capable !  
J'ai fait le tour du village un nombre considérable de fois avec Remus, et je n'ai pas trouvé d'aussi belle vue de l'usine que là-bas !  
En parlant de Remus, il vient seulement de commencer ses devoirs de vacances, pour ma part, j'ai presque fini. Mais j'imagine que toi et Potter n'avez pas encore ouvert un seul de vos livres. Me serais-je trompée ? Je vous rappelle tout de même que la rentrée n'est plus que dans deux semaines !  
Il me tarde de vous revoir ! Oui, je dois avoir une sérieuse conversation avec Potter sur le sens du mot intime ! Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il en ressorte entier, alors dis lui de bien chercher ses arguments pour demain !

Je t'embrasse,  
Amitié,  
Lily.

PS : Amy vous invite, toi et Potter, à finir les vacances ici. Et Remus vous oblige d'accepter sous peine de mettre votre amitié au oubliette -c'est exactement ces mots, alors ne vous en prenez pas au messager-. »

Le lendemain matin, à son réveil, Lily aperçu une lettre sur la table de la salle à manger lui étant destiné.

-Mm…laisses moi deviner, s'écria Remus en entrant à son tour. C'est ce cher Padfoot ?  
-Comment tu as devinez ? dit-elle ironiquement en retour. Ils sont d'accord pour venir le reste des vacances et te disent qu'il faudrait que tu changes un peu ton registre de menace. Si non, ils nous attendent, comme prévue, sur le chemin de traverse cet après-midi à quatorze heures.  
-Ils ont trouvé pour les idées ? demanda-t-il en parlant de leur histoire de poireau.  
-Pas du tout, ria-t-elle. Ils ont la moitié de faut. Tiens voilà la leur : 'Nuit d'horreur dans la peau d'un clown'.

Ils passèrent leur matinée à lire l'histoire d'un sorcier prénommé Snivellus qui se réveilla dans le corps d'un clown. Il fut obliger d'assurer son numéro, lui, un garçon associable, détestant tout ce qui s'approche de près ou de loin à une blague.

Quand se fut enfin l'heure de partir, Lily ne cachait pas son impatience, à la différence de Remus. Au Chaudron Baveur, la jeune femme tira le maraudeur jusqu'au point de rendez-vous.

-Allez Rem', on dirait une tortue ! se plaignit-elle. A ce rythme là, on arrivera au vendeur de glace quand nos enfants iront à Poudlard !  
-On n'est pas à la minute ! S'il ne nous voit pas, je suis sûr que Sirius nous attendra !  
-Pourquoi parles-tu de Sirius ? J'ai des choses à régler avec Potter !

Comme l'avez prévu les deux adolescents, James et Sirius étaient déjà là à leur arrivée. En les voyant, la rouquine délaissa complètement Lupin et courut se jeter dans les bras de Sirius.

-Tu m'as manqué ! dit-elle au creux de son oreille en le serrant.  
-Tant que ça ? répondit-il amusé.  
-T'as pas idée !  
-Je croyais que c'était avec James que tu voulais parler ?! la taquina Remus.

Lily se défit de l'étreinte du brun, se tourna et tira la langue au châtain avant de se placer devant James.

-Potter ! dit-elle un peu plus froidement. Tu viens, je dois te parler !

Elle le poussa dans un endroit à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrets.

-Ecoutes Evans, commença-t-il, je te demande de me pardonner.  
-Pourquoi l'as-tu lu ?? cria-t-elle. Un journal intime c'est INTIME. Je ne l'écrivais pas pour que tu y mettes ton sal nez dedans !  
-Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, ni à qui ça appartenait. Je l'ai trouvé derrière…  
-Oui ! Mais tu n'étais pas obligé de tout lire une fois que tu avais compris que c'était à moi !!  
-C'est vrai, avoua-t-il. Je voulais te comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi tu étais ici. Comprendre pourquoi tu m'avais envoyé cette lettre. Je t'en ai voulu, mais plus maintenant.  
-Encore heureux !! s'écria-t-elle, en lui tendant un morceau de parchemin. Pourquoi m'as-tu donné ça avec ?

James baissa la tête et reconnue le mot qu'il avait laissé avec le cahier, un mois auparavant, sur le lit de la jeune femme.

-Parce que c'est vrai !  
-'Je suis sincèrement désolé pour mettre énervé de la sorte contre toi tout à l'heure. Je le regrette. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Pardonnes moi, s'il te plait ! Je te propose de repartir sur de nouvelles bases : qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?  
James.  
PS : j'ai retrouvé ton journal dans le jardin avec cette plume. Ma curiosité ma poussait à le lire. Ne m'en veux pas trop ! Si tu veux, pour la peine, tu peux me demander ce que tu veux de ma vie, je te dois bien ça.' Lit-elle à haute voix. Je peux donc te demander n'importe quoi sur toi ?  
-Evidemment ! Je crois que ce ne serait que justice avec ce que je t'ai fait.  
-Dans ce cas, tu es pardonné, dit-elle. Mais pour ce qui est de repartir à zéro, je ne pense pas en être capable pour l'instant.  
-Pourtant avec Sirius…se plaignit-il.  
-Oh ! Sois pas jaloux ! dit-elle. Je te signale que ce n'est pas lui qui m'a demandée tous les deux jours de sortir avec lui, ce n'est pas lui non plus qui m'a hurlée dessus quand j'étais dans ta chambre, ce n'est pas lui qui a lu mon journal intime, ce n'est pas lui…  
-Oh ! la coupa-t-il. D'accord, j'ai comprit.

Ils rejoignirent les autres et flânèrent dans les rues, où ils rencontrèrent énormément d'étudient de Poudlard. Les années précédentes, quand Lily allaient chercher ses fournitures, les rues étaient peuplées de quelques têtes qu'elle connaissait. Mais là, il fallait presque faire la queue pour entrer dans les toilettes publics, et la plupart des personnes qu'ils pouvaient voir avaient leur âge.

-Ils se sont tous donnés le mot ?! C'est passé dans la Gazette que l'on allait à Londres aujourd'hui ?? se plaignit James, se faisant pousser par un nième élève.

Lily, qui était en grande conversation avec Sirius, se retourna vers James.

-Mais t'es pas possible Potter !! s'écria-t-elle. Plus égocentrique que toi je n'ai jamais vu ! Tu n'as pas pensé que c'était une coïncidence s'il y avait tant de monde aujourd'hui ?

Comme pour la contredire, une horde de groupie se jeta sur eux en hurlant de leur voix aiguës 'Ils sont là !'.

-Tu disais, Evans ? demanda sarcastiquement le brun aux yeux noisettes.  
-D'accord, tu avais raison ! souffla-t-elle.  
-Ça vous dit de se réfugier dans la bibliothèque du côté moldue ? proposa Remus en sortant du chaudron Baveur côté moldue.  
-Ça marche ! Elles ne nous suivront jamais là-bas, approuva Sirius.

Les quatre adolescents se dirigèrent donc vers le bâtiment municipal, suivit de près par une vingtaine de filles qui criaient le prénom des maraudeurs.

Plus ils avançaient, plus ses souvenirs de l'accident de ses parents lui revenait en mémoire et plus le visage de Lily se décomposait. Quand ils furent à dix mètres de l'entrer, elle s'arrêta brusquement, ne pouvant pas aller plus près de cet immeuble.

-Je…je ne peux pas y aller, bégaya-t-elle.  
-Viens Lily ! dit Sirius. Tu sais, ces filles là sont de vraies sangsues ! Une fois qu'elles ont mit la main sur l'un de nous, elles ne veulent plus le lâcher, surtout après deux mois de vacances.  
-Vous n'avez qu'à y aller. Je vous rejoindrai chez Remus tout à l'heure.  
-Mais…commença Sirius inquiet.  
-Allez-y ! leur dit James. Je reste ici avec elle, je nous débarrasse de ses furies et on pourra continuer ce que l'on faisait.  
-Bien ! dit Remus en regardant Lily et James. Bonne chance !

Les deux garçons les laissèrent donc là.

-Ok ! dit James. Tu me laisses parler, tu ne fais pas attention à ce qu'elles disent et…tu restes toi-même.

Pour toutes réponses, elle fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que Potter peut bien vouloir dire par 'restes toi-même' ? » se demanda-t-elle, alors que les filles les entouraient.

A ce moment là, et durant plus d'une demi-heure, Lily comprit pourquoi certaines personnes n'aimaient pas être populaire.

Les jeunes filles ne faisaient que de lui poser des questions personnelles et plus débiles les une que les autres en répondant des 'C'est vrai !' d'extase à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. C'était pire que des paparazzis.

Tout ce passa bien les vingt-cinq premières minutes, pendant lesquelles les filles ne se préoccupèrent que des vacances des maraudeurs. Mais l'affaire se corsa plus quand elles s'intéressèrent à la présence de Lily.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là celle-là ? demanda une blonde agressivement. Tu nous as dit que tu sortais avec personne !  
-Evans, dit-il en se tournant vers elle. Nous ne sortons pas ensemble…  
-Encore heureux !! s'écria la première concernée.

Elle se fit fusiller du regard par toutes les filles et James.

-Ça va ! siffla-t-elle en retour. J'ai compris, je me tais.  
-Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait avec vous ?  
-C'est une amie de Sirius et…  
-SIRIUS ?! C'est pour ça qu'elle lui a sauté dans les bras tout à l'heure ?  
-Oui, mais…  
-Et de quoi avez-vous parlé dans la petite ruelle après ?  
-Oui, de quoi avons-nous parlé ? renchérit Lily, en fixant James durement, cherchant à se venger.  
-Je m'excusais auprès d'Evans, répondit-il en regardant la rousse.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que je me suis comporté comme un abrutit. Je lui ai fait quelque chose monstrueux juste pour assouvir ma curiosité.  
-Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Lily sentit la colère monter lentement mais sûrement en elle. Si Potter répondait à cette question, elle ne répondait plus de rien. Elle ne voulait pas que toute sa vie se voit étaler dans tout Poudlard.

-Je tiens à rester en vie encore quelques années, sourit-il. Cela restera entre elle et moi, à moins qu'elle ne veuille vous le dire…ce que je doute.  
-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, Potter ! s'écria Lily en desserrant ses points qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir serrer si fort.  
-Bon, les filles, on va devoir vous laissez ! On doit finir d'acheter nos manuels et autres…a plus tard ! Dans le Poudlard Express' ! dit-il en s'éloignant du groupe et en tirant la rousse.

-Pourquoi leur dis-tu que tu les reverras dans le train ? lui chuchota Lily.  
-C'est le seul moyen de se débarrasser d'elle, dit-il pendant que les groupies s'éparpillaient.

Remus et Sirius revinrent vite et ils repartirent sur le chemin de Travers. A la fin de l'après-midi, ils rentrèrent chez les Lupin avec de nombreux sacs : livres, fournitures scolaires, nouvels uniformes et d'autres choses que les maraudeurs on soigneusement caché à la préfète. Elle restait tout de même une préfète très hermétique aux blagues des maraudeurs quoi qu'il arrive, même avec leur nouvelle amitié.

Ils montèrent donc leurs achats au deuxième étage avant de se rendre dans la salle à manger où Mr et Mrs Lupin les attendait pour dîner.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Je tiens à vous prévenir que le prochain chapitre sera long à venir, donc pas d'inquiétude, même s'il faudra faire preuve de patience. Sans quoi bonne lecture !**_

**Voici les reviews pour le chapitre 3 (désolé de ne pas y avoir répondu avant, mais je suis vraiment à la boure en ce moment) :**

**Hamataroo :**** Lily n'est pas au bout de ses malheurs, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va tout de même s'arranger (enfin pour la plus part)**

**Fraulein Schoner Blick :**** c'est amusant, on a les mêmes envies, lol. Et je pense que cet état de fait n'est pas prêt de changer…enfin pas pour le moment.**

**Voici les reviews pour le chapitre 4 :**

**Hamataroo :**** j'avoue que j'ai été tentée de les écrire ces histoires, rien que pour pouvoir rire, mais je n'ai pas eut le courage de peur de les rendre moins marrante une fois réelle. Donc, j'espère que tu n'attends pas d'extraits de ces histoires parce qu'il n'y en aura pas. Je trouve les titres assez communicatifs pour laisser à votre imagination –qui comme la mienne- doit pouvoir ce les inventer.**

**Fraulein Schoner Blick :**** voici la suite. D'ailleurs, t'as vu, bien que en retard, tu n'as pas du trop attendre vu que la dernière fois vous aviez plus attendu (je sais, c'est pas une excuse, mais bon…)**

-Génial ! s'écria Lily en entrant la première dans la salle à manger. Des spaghetti !  
-Oh non ! souffla Sirius en l'entendant.  
-Je suis ravie de voir que tu aimes ma cuisine, le taquina Amy.  
-C'est pas ça, se reprit-il. Mais avec la cousine de James, on n'a mangé que des spaghetti.  
-Ha bon ?! s'étonna le jeune Potter. Tu n'as pas eu de chance ! Moi, j'ai eu des légumes, du riz et j'en passe…  
-Faux frère ! lui lança Sirius en le foudroyant du regard.  
-Bon arrêtez de vous disputer, de toute manière, nous mangeons de la jardinière de légume !  
-Lily, tu t'es bien moquée de moi, grimaça Padfoot.  
-C'est des navets ?? demanda-t-elle en feignant l'étonnement. Je croyais que c'était des pattes !  
-Pour votre information jeune fille, les navets ressemblent aux pommes de terre, pas aux spaghetti !  
-Il faudra que je pense à changer de lunettes alors, parce que d'ici je vois des spaghetti.  
-Lily, tu n'as pas de lunettes !  
-Ah ! Ça doit être ça alors le problème ! s'écria-t-elle. Potter, tu peux me passer les tiennes ?  
-Pff, souffla Sirius. N'importe quoi. Quel manque de bonne fois ! Tout ça pour ne pas avouer que j'ai raison et pour garder Mon petit coin de paradis !

Lily se rapprocha de lui avec un grand sourire.

-Allez ma p'tite momo ! C'était pour rigoler ! dit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.  
-Ma p'tite momo ?! ria Mr Lupin.  
-Oui, expliqua Lily en se mettant à table avec les autres. Ça va plus vite à dire que 'ma petite molaire mordante'.

Les trois maraudeurs furent prit d'un fou rire, vite suivit par Lily, alors que les deux adultes étaient dubitatifs. Durant le repas, les étudiants leur expliquèrent que Sirius avait envoyé une histoire dont le personnage principal était une molaire et que le surnom n'était autre que le titre de l'histoire.

-Mais vois-tu, c'est James que tu devrais surnommer ainsi, c'est lui qui a écrit l'histoire entièrement. Je n'ai fait que de la recopier, leur apprit Sirius.  
-C'est vrai Potter ?! s'étonna Lily en fixant le jeune homme, assit en face d'elle.  
-Oui, dit-il en baissant les yeux, gêné.  
-Et bien, chapeau ! Tu as fait fort ! C'est l'une de mes préférée d'entre toute ! s'écria-t-elle, enthousiaste.

-Remus, souffla Sirius, mais si discrètement que même les voisins l'auraient entendu s'ils n'étaient pas partis en vacances. Tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as ?  
-Pourquoi ? demanda l'intéressé, ne sachant pas où voulait en venir son ami.  
-Tu viens d'assister à un évènement qui va paraître dans les journaux demain en gros titre, et dont tous les livres d'histoire parleront dans quelques années : James ne s'est pas vanté d'un compliment de Lily ! Je vous accorderais que jusque là, seulement la moitié des livres d'histoire s'en serait souciés. Mais ce n'est pas tout. James a été timide et Lily a tellement aimé une de ses œuvres qu'elle en est devenue une de ses préférées –après les histoires sortant directement de mon cerveau génialissime, c'est pour dire !-.

James rougit, Lily fixa Sirius et les quatre autres riaient ouvertement.

-Tu te crois drôle ? demanda la jeune fille. Mais si tu veux Sirius, moi aussi je peux te faire des blagues comme ça.  
-Non merci, ça ira !

Ils finirent le repas et les adolescents montèrent au deuxième étage, où les maraudeurs préparèrent une farce pour la rentrée pendant que Lily écrivait dans son journal intime à leur côté.

-Ça ne marchera pas ! les avertit la jeune fille, en relevant sa tête de son cahier, après trois quarts d'heure.  
-Si tu ne dis rien, ça ne peut que fonctionner ! assura James. Notre plan est sans faille !  
-Nous verrons bien, reprit-elle en haussant les épaules d'un air indifférant, replongeant dans son journal. Mais votre plan si génial ne prend pas en compte la femme qui passe avec les friandises.

Les trois garçons se regardèrent dépités. Ils venaient de passer presque une heure sur la blague et voilà qu'en deux phrases, tout s'effondrai. Sirius lança de frustration sa plume sur les parchemins étalés devant lui, en laissant échapper un chapelet d'injures et renversant l'encrier qui éclaboussa le T-shirt de James par la même occasion. Remus réprimanda son ami en lui rappelant que si sa mère l'entendait, il risquait d'avoir de gros ennuis et d'avoir mal aux oreilles pendant au moins trois jours.

-Comment as-tu pu l'oublier Prongs ? se plaignit Padfoot en reprenant sa plume.  
-Pourquoi serait-ce de ma faute ! Je ne suis pas obligé de penser à tout, vous êtes là aussi ! se défendit-il en nettoyant ses vêtements d'un simple mouvement de baguette.  
-Mais Moony...c'est Moony. Il ne fait pas attention aux filles à par Lily, Sally, Mélodie, Katy…en fait, je crois qu'il ne remarque que les filles dont le prénom se finit par le son 'i', et tu sais que la dame bonbons s'appelle Tara.  
-N'importe quoi, riposta James. Qu'est-ce que tu fais de Amelia, Juliette, Isabelle…  
-Ce sont des exceptions, ajouta Sirius. Et moi, je ne fais pas attention aux filles inaccessibles.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ??  
-Tu nous bassines depuis des années avec quelqu'un que tu sais très bien te dira toujours non !  
-C'est mon jour aujourd'hui, se lamenta James. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?  
-Absolument rien ; c'est juste que…  
-Que quoi ?  
-Que les situations étaient propices à ses remarques, répondit Remus distraitement en fixant leur plan de bataille. Maintenant arrêtez vos enfantillages, on a du travail qui nous attend. Au fait, merci Lily !  
-De rien, répondit-elle amusée par l'attitude des maraudeurs.

Elle ne s'imaginait pas que leurs farces étaient réfléchis autant à l'avance et si bien préparées. Par ce fait, elle les respecta beaucoup plus. Même si leurs farces étaient parfois de mauvais goût, elles étaient le fruit de plusieurs heures de travail et de recherches.

Ils finirent leur soirée dans la chambre de Sirius à se raconter des histoires d'horreur. Le lendemain, ils jouèrent au Quidditch changeant souvent les équipes. Mais les plus équilibrés furent sans contestes Lily – Sirius contre Remus – Potter, car seul Sirius et James étaient vraiment doué pour ce sport ; Lily et Remus avaient à peu de chose près le même niveau, qui n'était pas très haut. Donc quand ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux contre Potter et Sirius, ils se faisaient ridiculiser. Mais ce n'était guère mieux lorsque Lily et Potter s'associaient le temps d'une partie : ils ne se disputaient tout le temps sur la stratégie à employer et n'écoutait pas l'autre. Il y avait, sans conteste, une grande difficulté de conversation entre eux deux.

Le reste des vacances se passa plutôt bien entre le Quidditch, les devoirs de vacances –que deux d'entre eux n'avaient pas encore commencés-, les balades dans la ville, les histoires d'horreurs –l'élaboration, et raconter le soir dans la chambre de Sirius-, la préparation des farces pour les maraudeurs pendant que Lily écrivait dans son journal intime, les diverses batailles d'eau…et aussi les disputes incessantes entre Lily et Potter pour un rien.

La vieille de la rentrée scolaire, Lily retourna voir ses parents à l'hôpital. La jeune fille était toujours aussi stressée de rendre visite à ses parents, toujours inconscients. Sirius aurait aimé l'accompagner mais Amy lui répéta une bonne centaine de fois qu'il ne pouvait pas y aller.

-On se revoit tout à l'heure ma belle, lui dit-il lorsque la jeune fille s'apprêtait à partir.  
-Ouais, tout ira bien, hein ? demanda-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.  
-J'en suis sûr.

La rouquine s'écarta de son ami et monta dans la voiture noire. Le trajet ne fut pas long, mais assez pour angoisser encore un peu plus la jeune fille si c'était possible.

Elles entrèrent dans l'hôpital et une fois devant la porte de la chambre de ses parents, Lily avait une énorme boule dans la gorge. Elle poussa doucement le dernier rempart qui la séparait de ses parents et pénétra dans la chambre. Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que quelque chose avait changé, que seul son père était présent, que sa sœur Pétunia pleurait dans les bras de son mari non loin de là, qu'un médecin, un air grave sur le visage, se tenait devant son beau-frère et Pétunia. Elle ne vit rien de tout ça. La seule chose que son cerveau assimila fut les yeux ouverts de son père. Sans prévenir, Lily courut jusqu'à son lit, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. C'était la meilleure nouvelle qu'elle eut ce jour là.

-Je vais vous laisser en famille, annonça Amy en sortant dans le couloir, vite suivit par le médecin qui avait d'autre patient à voir.

Mrs Lupin vit sortir la sœur de sa protégé un quart d'heure plus tard. Il lui fallut attendre encore cinq minutes pour voir Lily en larme et complètement effondrée. Lorsqu'elle vit Amy, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Sa tutrice avait beau lui poser des questions, Lily ne disait absolument rien. Elle avait beau la consoler, Lily ne s'arrêter pas de pleurer. Elle avait beau être présente, Lily se refermait sur elle-même. Elle conduisit la jeune fille jusqu'à sa voiture et rentra à la maison, espérant que les trois maraudeurs arriveraient mieux à l'aider.

Dans le jardin, Sirius les attendait, guettant toutes les voitures qui passaient dans la rue si peu fréquentée. En le voyant, Lily réagit enfin. Elle courut à toutes jambes dans le sens opposé de son ami, un peu penaud.

-Lily ! l'appela-t-il. Mais attends !

La jeune fille réussit à s'enfermer dans sa chambre avant que quiconque ne l'arrête. Elle vit alors les photos de sa famille posées sur le meuble. De rage, elle les balança à travers la chambre. Elle prit ensuite le collier de coquillage et le brisa. Toutes ses affaires personnelles furent en moins de cinq minutes réduites en charpies à l'exception de son journal intime. Elle s'assit par terre et commença à écrire d'une main tremblante.

« Le 31 août 1975,

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait mon dieu ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?  
Aujourd'hui, je suis partit avec Amy rendre visite à mes parents. En rentrant dans la chambre j'ai cru que tout était arrangé quand j'ai vu mon père conscient. Il est sortit du coma ! J'étais si heureuse. J'ai été naïve de croire que ça pouvait duré bien longtemps ! Mes vacances ont été maudites dès le début. On peut dire que cette fois c'est le bouquet ! Je ne leur pardonnerai jamais ce qu'ils ont insinué, ce qu'ils m'ont dit, ce qu'ils m'ont fait.  
Quand Amy est sortit, le cauchemar à commencer. Mon père, mon propre père, m'a repoussée comme si j'étais la pire des choses gluantes. Il m'a regardée de haut pour me dire qu'il ne me considérait plus comme sa fille : sa fille selon lui n'aurait jamais tué sa mère !  
C'est en me rejetant qu'il m'a annoncée la mort de maman ; c'est en me reniant qu'il m'a dit que j'étais orpheline de mère ; c'est en me considérant lui aussi comme un monstre qu'il m'a brisée, tuée.  
Mon paternel n'a jamais trop eut de tact, mais je crois que là il a battu tous ses records ! Je soupçonne Pétunia de lui avoir monté la tête contre moi. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'oublierai jamais.  
Et le pire c'est que dans tout ce qu'il a dit, tout était vrai. Bien sûr que j'ai fait des bêtises lorsque j'étais petite. Mais de là à dire que je suis démoniaque...je ne le comprends plus !  
Il a même insinué que c'était moi qui avais créé l'accident pour ne pas aller manger chez ma sœur. Que pouvais-je bien répondre à ça ? C'est vrai que je ne voulais pas du tout m'y rendre. Mais je ne peux pas avoir fait ça ! Enfin je l'espère…  
S'il vous plait, Merlin, dites-moi que ce n'est pas moi.  
J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Que rien de ce qu'il s'est produit ne soit arrivé. Que ma mère est toujours vivante, qu'elle va venir taper à ma porte de chambre pour me dire que la rentré de mes onze ans va se dérouler, que je ne suis pas une sorcière, qu'on ne se disputera jamais Pétunia et moi. J'en ai tellement envie. J'en ai tellement besoin. Je ne peux plus être considérée comme un monstre ou une anormalité par tout le monde. J'aimerai qu'une fois, une fois seulement, quelqu'un me voit exactement comme je suis, et non ce que tout le monde voit de moi : un monstre intellectuel. Mais ils ne remarquent pas que derrière les études, je me cache, j'arrête de penser et deviens une toute autre Lily Evans. Ni la fille dont tout le monde se moque, ni celle qui est timide. Non, je ne me pose pas de questions. Mais ce n'est pas moi ! Habituellement je suis vivante, une vraie pile électrique selon ma cousine. Je m'intéresse à beaucoup de chose, et malgré ce que tout le monde pense, je sais rire : j'ai même un très grand sens de l'humour. Je pense que si un élève de Poudlard lisait ça, il ne me croirait pas, et pourtant. Et pourtant, c'est vrai !  
Cependant je me renferme de plus en plus sur moi-même. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si Pétunia a raison…ou même si ce n'est pas vraiment le cas, les conséquences sont les mêmes.  
J'ai tué ma mère, mon père m'a reniée, ma cousine me fait la tête -enfin, c'est ce que je suppose, je n'ai jamais eu une seule fois de ses nouvelles en deux mois-, j'ai blessé Potter alors que selon Sirius, il m'aime. Qui sera le prochain ? Réellement, je ne veux pas le savoir. Alors avant de faire souffrir, je vais vivre en hermite. Ne plus parler à personne. Ça doit être la solution ! Peut être que mes souffrances personnelles sont le prix à payer pour les épargner.  
Mais ça fait mal ! J'ai toujours cru que j'étais toute seule…mais je me trompais ! J'avais au moins une cousine sur qui je pouvais toujours comptée, j'avais un père qui me défendait de tous les 'on dit', un père que faisait le pitre chaque fois que j'étais triste, pour me redonner le sourire…et j'avais une mère. Maman était une femme très vivante. Tout le temps entrain de faire quinze mille choses en même temps. Elle était aimante et se faisait sa propre opinion des gens, n'écoutant pas les préjugés. Je l'ai toujours admirée pour ça ! J'aurais tant aimé lui ressembler. Mais voilà, moi je suis le vilain petit canard. »

Lily leva la tête en entendant quelqu'un frapper frénétiquement à la porte de sa chambre. Une larme coula sur sa joue pour mourir mollement sur son journal, posé sur ses genoux.

-LILY !! cria Remus derrière la porte. Ouvres s'il te plait ! J'ai un truc à te montrer !

Le jeune fille ne répondit rien, à la place, elle fit tomber son journal et se mit en position fœtal, se bressant d'avant en arrière.

-Lily ! Fais pas semblant de ne pas entendre ! continua le jeune homme. Je sais que tu m'entends !

A ses côtés, Sirius et James commençaient à penser qu'elle n'ouvrirait jamais. Mais le loup garou ne perdit pas confiance.

-Lily…  
-Pourquoi nous évites-tu ? le coupa Sirius. Pourquoi es-tu partit comme une furie ? Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ? Que s'est-il passé à l'hôpital tout à l'heure ?

L'animagus fit une pause, espérant entendre son amie lui répondre. Mais seuls des sanglots étouffés lui répondirent.

-Bordel Lily ! s'énerva-t-il. On s'inquiète pour toi, et ça me blesse que tu nous rejettes comme ça, sans explication ! Nous sommes tes amis…

La voix du jeune Black mourut dans sa gorge, ce qui leur permit d'entendre Lily.

Dans la chambre, la jeune fille était complètement déstabilisée. C'était la première fois que Sirius se mettait en colère contre elle. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée chez les Lupin, Sirius avait prit une place très importe pour elle et l'entendre hausser la voix lui aussi contre elle, la blessa. Même Sirius la grondait.

-Pardonnez moi, sanglota-t-elle en tendant sa main vers sa baguette.

Dans le hall, les trois garçons se regardèrent.

-Pardonnez-moi ? répéta Sirius, réfléchissant à tout ce que cela pouvez vouloir dire.

Une vague de peur traversa leur regard. Ils se tournèrent dans un même mouvement vers la porte en sortant vivement leur baguette. Ils lancèrent chacun un sort de leur invention pour détruire la porte qui vola en éclat. Devant leurs yeux, Lily pointait sa baguette sur elle-même. Sans plus attendre, ils lui enlevèrent des mains et Sirius la prit dans ses bras, dans lesquels elle se réfugia en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

-On devrait peut-être la mettre autre part, proposa Remus. C'est un vrai chantier ici !

Sirius acquiesça et la porta jusqu'au lit de Remus, le seul, après celui de Lily, qui était à deux places. La jeune fille blottit dans ses bras, Remus lui caressait les cheveux et James, assit en face d'elle, lui essuya toutes les larmes qui avaient l'affront de mouiller ce si joli visage.

Une heure plus tard, Lily s'était endormie dans le lit de Remus et les trois garçons se relayaient pour veiller sur elle, pendant que les deux autres remettaient la chambre de la jeune fille en ordre : réparant ce qui avait été cassé et remettant tout en place -les photos dans les cadres sur le meuble, les vêtements repassés dans l'armoire, les souvenirs soit sur le meuble, soit sur son lit pour la peluche-.

-Tu savais qu'elle avait une peluche si mignonne ? demande Sirius à Remus qui était en train de réparer un des livres.  
-Mm, fit-il en relevant la tête. Non, je ne l'avais jamais vu !  
-Tu vis avec elle depuis plus d'un mois et demi et tu…  
-Je ne dors pas avec elle, je te rappelle ! le coupa Remus.  
-Encore heureux, si non je crois que James nous aurait fait une crise cardiaque, après quoi il ne t'aurait plus adressé la parole.  
-Je crois aussi, et tenant encore à vivre quelques années à entendre notre Potter préféré racontait des bêtises plus grosses que lui, je vais rester comme je suis.  
-Sage décision !

Les deux garçons rirent avant de se remettre au travail. Une fois fini, il était plus que l'heure du déjeuner et Amy les avait déjà appelés une bonne dizaine de fois pour qu'ils viennent manger. Doucement, tendrement, James réveilla Lily pour descendre.

-Réveille toi Evans, chuchota-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

Sirius et Remus entrèrent dans la chambre sur cette entrefaite.

-Tu n'y arriveras jamais comme ça ! l'avertirent-ils d'une même voix.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?  
-Elémentaire mon cher Prongs ! sourit Sirius. Nous, nous avons déjà essayés de la réveiller. C'est une vraie marmotte ! Si tu continues, tu vas en avoir pour des heures !  
-Et comment veux-tu que je m'y prenne ?  
-C'est simple, ainsi ! sourit Remus. DEBOUT LA-DEDANS !! hurla-t-il.

Doucement Lily ouvrit les yeux sans sursauter, au plus grand étonnement de James.

-A tes ordre cap'taine ! dit-elle d'une voix endormie avec un sourire aux lèvres, sourire que se dissipa très vitre lorsqu'elle se souvint de son horrible matinée.  
-Tu as faim matelot ? lui demanda Remus.

Elle fit non de la tête avant qu'une larme ne tombe sur sa joue.

-Ba, qu'est-ce que tu as Lilou ? s'inquiéta Sirius en s'approchant d'elle. Tu ne veux pas nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas ?  
-Je…je suis…un monstre, articula-t-elle en sanglotant.  
-Tu as déjà vu un monstre avec de si beaux yeux ? lui demanda sérieusement James.  
-Potter, tu…  
-Non, Lily ! la coupa Remus. James n'a pas tort ! La seule chose de toi qui est monstrueux est ta sœur.  
-C'est pourtant moi qui ait tué maman…pas elle.

Les trois garçons se regardèrent, stupéfaits, avant de s'asseoir tous les trois à ses côtés.

-Nous sommes vraiment désolés pour ta mère, commença James.  
-Tu veux en parler ? demanda Sirius.  
-Non.  
-Tiens, dit Remus en lui tenant un mouchoir blanc.

La jeune fille le prit en le remerciant et essuya ses yeux.

-C'est quoi ton truc Remus ? Un drapeau ? Un drap ?

Le concerné fronça les sourcils, montrant son incompréhension.

-Tu n'as pas vu la taille de ton morceau de tissu ?  
-D'une part c'est du papier et deuxièmement c'est un mouchoir.

Pour mettre fin à la dispute, bien malgré lui, l'estomac de James fit un drôle de bruit.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en rougissant. J'ai faim.

Après quelques minutes, les trois garçons descendirent avec Lily qu'ils avaient réussit à convaincre de venir avec eux. Le repas se passa sans encombre notable jusqu'au dessert où Amy arriva avec un gâteau et des bougis.


	6. Chapter 5

Amy arriva avec un gâteau et des bougies et le déposa devant la jeune fille

_**Disclaimer :**_** cette univers ne m'appartiens pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent grâce à cette histoire. Et de toute manière, je pense sincèrement que J K Rowling à beaucoup plus de talent que moi pour écrire des histoires, donc je ne sais même pas si quelqu'un de sensé achèterait vraiment un truc comme ça…**

_**Résumé :**_** Après un accident de voiture, Lily Evans se retrouve en famille d'accueil. Mais voilà, ce n'est pas n'importe quelle famille: c'est celle de Remus Lupin, l'un des quatre maraudeurs...**

_**Couple :**_** Lily/James**

_**Avertissement :**_** quelques scènes peuvent choquer la sensibilité des plus jeunes. Le rating est T.**

**RAR :**

**Hamataroo : il faut croire que les kidnappings via les cibercafés fonctionnent très bien…mais j'ai quand même réussit à de libérer. Non, je rigole, si je n'ai pas mit la suite plus tôt, c'est entièrement ma faute, et honnêtement je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais tirer de moi en me kidnappant, peut être attendre encore plus pour les chapitres…donc je te déconseille. Mais merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait sourire.**

**Gaetana Black : mais heu…pourquoi tout le monde veut me kidnapper. Ça sent la mutinerie dans l'air. Si vous faites ça, vous ne tirerez rien de moi…je ne vous dirai rien et vous n'aurez encore plus tard les prochains chapitres. Donc c'est pas une bonne idée. Et puis, je ne veux pas être une jeune fille en détresse ; parce qu'avec le bol que j'ai, je n'aurais pas de chevalier en armure blanche pour me sauver. Donc je le réaffirme, c'est une mauvaise idée…surtout pour moi, lol. Si non, plus sérieusement, mon but premier n'a jamais été de faire pleurer mes lecteurs, donc je suis vraiment désolée.**

**Love-lily-jolie : merci. Et j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu après ce chapitre. En tout cas, bonne lecture.**

**Evanna : heu…ba ma fois, oui, j'en veux bien d'autre, lol. Et je te l'accorde, ma fic est très triste et heu…ba c'est pas fini. Mais je te promets que ça ne sera pas tout le temps ainsi.**

Amy arriva avec un gâteau recouvert de bougies et le déposa sur la table, en face de la jeune fille.

- Joyeux anniversaire Lily, dit-elle gaiment, en entrant dans la pièce. J'espère que tu mangeras au moins du gâteau !

- C'est vraiment gentil Amy, la remercia Lily avec un sourire forcé. Mais vous n'auriez pas dû !

- Bien sûr que si, voyons ! Tu as dix-sept ans aujourd'hui, c'est important !! s'insurgea la mère de Remus.

Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment le comportement de la jeune fille depuis leur retour de l'hôpital. Elle avait pensé que savoir son père en bonne santé aurait fait plaisir à l'adolescente. Mais au lieu de ça, elle la voyait se renfermer sur elle-même. Il faudrait qu'elle lui parle de cette impression de malaise qu'elle percevait chez elle.

Les trois garçons, quant à eux, étaient totalement stupéfaits. Et pour cause : ils ne savaient pas que leur amie fêtée sa majorité aujourd'hui. Cela faisait six ans qu'ils la côtoyaient et ils n'avaient jamais réussit à découvrir la date de son anniversaire, au grand damne de James, qui avait pourtant tout fait pour obtenir l'information –jusqu'à aller dans les registre du lycée, mais en vain-. Une fois la surprise passée, Sirius se tourna vers elle.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que c'était ton anniversaire ? lui demanda-t-il, une note de reproche dans la voix.

- A quoi cela aurait-il servit ? se défendit la jeune femme.

- Nous aurions pu t'offrir un cadeau made by Maraudeurs.

- Ce n'est pas la peine. Je n'ai pas besoin de cadeau, assura-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur ses genoux.

En cet instant, elle ne se sentait pas à sa place parmi cette famille et ces camarades qu'elle avait si longtemps détestés et insultés. Elle se sentait de trop et ne voulait qu'une chose : disparaitre. Cela vaudrait certainement mieux pour tout le monde si elle n'était pas là. Mais elle ne voulait sous aucun prétexte embêter ces gens qui avaient eut la gentillesse de prendre soin d'elle, donc elle se força à reprendre contenance et à continuer la conversation.

- Et en plus, vous ne m'avez pas dit les vôtres ! reprit-elle en relevant la tête vers les maraudeurs.

- Comment ?! s'écria Sirius. Une personne sur cette planète ne connait pas LA date de naissance du dieu vivant, j'ai nommé Sirius Black premier du nom ?

Remus, qui, comme sa mère, avait vu que la jeune femme broyait des idées noires, se pencha vers Lily qui regardait son ami faire le pitre.

- Dans moins de cinq minutes, il va te dire que sa fierté en a prit un coup ; se demandant comment une amie pouvait ignorer une date aussi importante que celle du Grand Sirius, murmura-t-il pour qu'elle seule entende.

Et ça ne loupa pas. Une fois, remit de sa surprise, il lui répéta mots pour mots ce que venait de lui prédire le châtain, ce qui fit rire, faiblement, mais rire tout de même, la jeune fille. Et rien pour ça, Remus était fier d'avoir ainsi singé son ami qui, il le savait, ne lui en voudrait pas, ou alors si peu et pas longtemps.

- Quoi ? demanda le Grand Sirius, penaud devant la réaction de Lily face à son plaidoyer.

- Soit tu es prévisible, soit Remus pourrait postuler pour la place vacante de professeur de divination, ria-t-elle.

A cette remarque, Sirius se tourna vers son ami puis vers James et enfin vers Amy.

- Remus, un prof' ? réfléchit-il en se grattant le menton. Ça serait plutôt chouette !! Mais pas en divination, assura-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna la jeune fille, ne comprenant pas se revirement de situation.

- Une fois sur deux, il est sur le point de s'endormir, se moqua James.

- Je me souviens une fois où j'ai été obligé de lui balancer ma tasse de thé pour qu'il reste éveillé, continua Sirius, entre deux hoquets de rire.

- Ha ! C'était pour ça ! comprit subitement Lily. Je savais que votre excuse était loin d'être la vérité…

- Quoi ? Tu ne trouvais pas que ça lui allait bien ? coupa James, atteint lui aussi d'un fou rire.

- Parles pour toi ! ronchonna Remus faisant semblant de bouder.

- J'aurais bien aimé voir ça ! avoua Amy avec un sourire, elle aussi amusée.

Elle se souvenait très bien de la lettre du professeur de divination suite à cet incident. Et pour dire la vérité, elle avait plus était dans le même état que les amis de son fils en ce moment, qu'en colère contre lui : le professeur n'avait pas changé depuis sa propre scolarité, et elle se souvenait qu'elle-même avait dû mal à rester éveiller. A croire que c'était génétique de s'endormir en cours de divination.

Lily, pour sa part, ne comprenait pas Mrs Lupin et la dévisagea. Elle voyait en cette remarque une attaque envers son fils plus qu'une plaisanterie. Et cela la choqua plus que de raison. N'était-elle pas sensée prendre la défense de son fils ? N'était-elle pas sensée prendre la défense de ceux dont elle avait la charge ? Et si elle aussi la laisserait seule ? Et si elle aussi la verrait comme un monstre ? Et si elle aussi lui voudrait du mal ? Et si elle aussi…

Ne supportant plus ses propres pensés et ses propres craintes, l'adolescente se leva d'un bond, marmonna vaguement une excuse et sortit en courant de la pièce avant de simplement…disparaître. Les quatre personnes restantes se regardèrent, étonnés par la réaction subite de Lily et par son départ quelque peu surprenant.

- Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait son permit ! s'exclama Sirius, fixant toujours l'endroit où son amie avait transplané.

- Elle ne l'a pas, assura Amy, secouant sa tête de droit à gauche afin de retrouver ses esprits.

Un silence suivit cet aveu. Mais pas un silence paisible. Non. Un silence pesant. Un silence à couper au couteau. Un silence lourd où chacun cherche des explications mais où personne ne parvient à ne serait-ce qu'effleurait une réponse. Mais malgré cette atmosphère assommante, il fallait agir pour retrouver l'adolescente qui, tout le monde l'avait comprit, n'allait vraiment pas bien. Et c'est un des confidents les plus chers à Lily qui sortit de sa léthargie en premier.

- Je vais la chercher, je crois savoir où elle se trouve ! dit Sirius avant de disparaître à son tour.

Et effectivement, Lily vit Sirius apparaitre devant elle deux minutes après son arrivé. Elle était partie se réfugier dans le premier endroit qu'elle avait trouvé en arrivant ici, et qui avait le mérite de la détendre un tant soit peu…le vieux chêne en face l'usine à savon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lilou ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme en posant doucement une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa vis à vis.

- C'est occupé ! Tu ne sais pas lire ? lui répondit-elle froidement en rejetant la marque de réconfort du brun.

- C'est marqué où ?

- Sûrement derrière toi puisque tu ne le vois pas ! continua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Mais malgré tout, Sirius s'installa à ses côtés, faisant fi de l'humeur noire de son amie. Ce qui eut le don d'énerver cette dernière encore plus.

- J'ai envie d'être seule ! Dégages ! éructa-t-elle.

- Mais tu es seule ! s'emporta-t-il, lui aussi.

- Et toi, tu es où alors ?

- Je suis là. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu me considères comme un être humain ou même un être doué d'une quelconque intelligence vu la manière dont tu viens de me parler, lui dit-il d'une voix faussement douce.

Ce timbre de voix amplifiait les reproches envers Lily, et c'était dur à entendre de la bouche de son ami. Elle tourna alors la tête pour la première fois vers son ami, les yeux brillant de larmes contenues.

- Je…je suis désolée, marmonna-t-elle pitoyablement, lui donnant encore plus honte d'elle-même.

Elle n'arrivait même plus à prononcer une phrase sans bégayer. Elle se sentait plus misérable que les jours qui ont suivit l'accident de ses parents dans lequel elle avait…tuer…sa mère. Jamais elle ne pourrait se pardonner d'avoir fait un tel crime. Elle en voulait à sa famille pour avoir été si dur et méchante envers elle. Mais elle s'en voulait encore plus pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Et alors qu'elle pensait que tout compte fait elle n'était pas seule, Mrs Lupin avait…et puis maintenant Sirius… C'était trop pour elle.

- Ce n'est pas très grave, assura le jeune homme, la prenant dans ses bras en voyant son amie s'effondrée de plus en plus.

Il fallut à Sirius plus d'une demi-heure pour calmer la jeune femme. Lui assurant qu'il restait là, qu'il ne partirait pas, qu'elle avait le droit de pleurer, pendant que celle-ci lui répétait dans une litanie des 'Je suis désolée. Pardonnes moi.' de moins en moins désespérés.

Et puis, après une n-nième parole rassurante du brun, la jeune fille arrêta enfin de demander pardon et resserra son étreinte sur son ami.

- Tu sais, Amy n'a dit ça que pour embêter Remus tout à l'heure, dit doucement Sirius, sans pour autant bouger.

- Mais…j'ai eu tellement peur qu'elle m'abandonne ; qu'elle me voit comme le font les autres. J'ai eu tellement peur que ça recommence !

Ils parlèrent durant près d'une heure de ce qui s'était passé le matin même, de la vie de Sirius –Lily apprit qu'il n'était pas fils unique comme elle se l'imaginait, mais qu'il avait un grand frère-, de Poudlard et de ce que la jeune fille voudrait faire pour son anniversaire. Puis ils rentrèrent rejoindre les autres. Ils trouvèrent Remus et James attablés dans le hall de leur étage en train d'écrire.

- Vous faites encore vos devoirs ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

A sa plus grande surprise, lorsqu'ils les virent, les deux garçons cachèrent ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire.

- Bon ! s'écria James. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait cette après-midi ?

- Ca vous dit d'aller au cinéma, de manger une glace et ce soir d'aller en boite ? demanda Sirius, fusillant ses amis pour les empêcher de refuser.

- D'accord, approuva Remus. Mais entre le cinéma et la discothèque, on fait quoi ?

- Que diriez-vous de faire du shopping ? proposa Lily.

Sirius et Remus firent une belle grimace alors que James était mort de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle Potter ?

- Trois fois rien. Je ne m'attendais tout simplement pas à ce que tu embêtes Moony et Padfoot avec une expression angélique peinte sur le visage.

Lily haussa les épaules avant de suivre James.

- Vous nous expliquez ? demanda Remus.

- Evans a horreur de faire du shopping ! ria-t-il.

- Et vous auriez dû voir vos têtes ! continua-t-elle. Je crois que je ne suis pas la seule.

- Et comment tu sais ça Prongs ?

James baissa les yeux. Il avait définitivement honte de ce qu'il avait fait, quelques semaines plutôt.

- Il a lu mon journal intime, dit Lily.

Les deux autres adolescents fusillèrent leur ami.

- Laissez ! On s'est déjà expliqué tous les deux. C'est presque une histoire terminée !

- Et faire un tour en ville, ça vous va ? proposa James, changeant de conversation.

- Bonne idée Potter ! Bon ! On a donc notre planning. Il ne suffit plus que de demander la permission à Amy.

La mère de Remus accepta à la condition qu'ils soient rentrés pour une heure du matin.

Durant cette après-midi, la jeune fille oublia tout ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même. Durant le film, elle était tellement plongée dedans qu'elle ne vivait qu'à travers le héro. Le temps de la séance, elle n'était plus à quelques minutes du centre de Londres, mais au milieu d'Amity. Elle n'était plus du tout Anglaise, mais Américaine. Elle ne s'appelait d'ailleurs plus Lily, puisqu'elle était un garçon du nom de Marin Brody. Et elle n'essayait plus de vivre avec la mort de sa mère sur la conscience, elle essayait de sauve des nageurs d'un requin. Au moment où les lumières se rallumèrent dans la salle, elle fut très surprise de trouver Potter et Remus cramponné à leur siège de cinéma pendant que Sirius se moquait ouvertement d'eux. Elle ne se gêna pas pour le suivre dans son hilarité.

- La prochaine fois, commença Potter en se relevant fébrilement, c'est moi qui choisit le film.

- Pourquoi ?! Tu n'as pas aimé ? renchérit Sirius.

- Personnellement, j'ai trouvé ça génial ! s'exclama Lily.

- J'en suis ravi pour toi Lilou. Mais personnellement, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec James. Je préfère regardait 'Bonne nuit les petits' pendant cinq heures d'affiler que de ne serait-ce que revisionner deux minutes des 'Dents de la mer'.

- Pff. Vous n'êtes que des petites natures, se plaignit Lily en suivant les garçons jusqu'au centre ville.

Le soir, sur la piste de danse, les trois maraudeurs ne reconnurent pas Lily tellement elle s'abandonnait dans la musique. Elle pouvait enfin redevenir elle-même. Toute pensée cohérente, toutes ondes négatives avaient déserté son corps dès que ce dernier avait commencé à répondre à l'appel de son maître vénéré : la musique. Et comme quelques heures plus tôt, l'esprit de l'adolescente avait élu domicile dans un autre monde. Ses amis avaient beau lui parlé, dansé à ses côtés, plus rien n'existait pour elle en dehors de cette musique bienfaitrice qui la soulageait de tous ses maux.

Mais malheureusement pour elle, comme promit, ils furent de retour à l'heure imposait par Amy. Ils allèrent tous les quatre coucher. Ils étaient tous épuisés, malgré l'acharnement de Lily à le nier. Et il ne fallait pas oublier que dans quelques heures seulement, ils devraient prendre le train pour Poudlard ; ils se devaient donc d'être en forme.

Ils s'endormirent assez vite, accueillis à bras ouvert dans le royaume de Morphée. James cependant fut rapidement réveillé par une voix et des pleurs. Il se leva et se dirigea au bruit. Il arriva dans la chambre de Lily, celle en face de la sienne. Cette dernière était aux prises d'un horrible cauchemar et se débattait dans ses draps. Sans réfléchir, il s'assit près d'elle et tenta de la calmer comme il put.

- Lily, murmura-t-il afin de ne pas réveiller les deux autres maraudeurs.

Il passa délicatement sa main sur sa joue, remonta dans ses cheveux et finit sa course sur son épaule. Il la secoua ensuite doucement faisant enfin ouvrir les yeux de la jeune fille, dévoilant deux émeraudes brillantes de larmes contenues.

- Ca va ? lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Elle fit non de la tête et se roula en boule en pleurant silencieusement. Comme le matin, James lui essuya tendrement toutes les larmes à l'aide de son pouce, ne sachant pas quoi faire de plus. De tous les maraudeurs, James était bien le moins à l'aise dans ces situations là. Et bien que la plus part des gens pensaient que le plus habile des quatre dans le réconfort humain était Remus, c'était Sirius qui gérait le mieux ce genre de crise.

- Ce n'est qu'un rêve. C'est fini ! murmura-t-il. Ne pleures plus, c'est fini.

Lily, qui avait besoin de tendresse, se rapprocha imperceptiblement de lui…enfin, presque. James le remarqua et la tira un peu plus vers lui pour la réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il connaissait assez la jeune fille pour savoir que ce léger rapprochement, de la part de Lily, désignait un besoin d'affection quasiment vital.

Le lendemain, comme tous les matins, Remus vint réveiller la jeune fille qui n'arrivait pas à se lever avec un réveil. Il ouvrit la porte, mais la referma tout de suite et courut chercher Sirius et un appareil photo.

- Tu vas me dire ce qu'il te prend ? s'écria Sirius, trainé par son ami.

- Chut ! fit l'autre en ouvrant la porte de chambre et lui indiqua le lit.

Sirius fut hébété durant quelques secondes avant de prendre l'appareil photo des mains du loup garou.

- Et bien, on peut dire qu'ils cachent bien leur jeu, ria-t-il en prenant une photo.

Il se tourna vers son acolyte, tout sourire.

- C'est bon, tu peux les réveiller ! C'est dans la boite ! dit-il en tapotant l'appareil.

- DEBOUT LA-DEDANS !! hurla-t-il après avoir fait un clin d'œil à son complice.

James et Lily, qui dormaient paisiblement enlacés, se réveillèrent chacun à sa façon. Lui en sursautant et elle doucement, le sourire aux lèvres.

- A tes ordres cap'taine ! sourit-elle.

Elle se tourna ensuite sur James.

- Je suis désolé de m'être endormi, s'excusa-t-il. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu…

- Merci d'être venu et d'être resté, le coupa-t-elle.

- C'est normal, assura-t-il.

- Bon ! Les amoureux, vous venez manger ? demanda Sirius.

A cette simple phrase, les deux adolescents prirent une belle teinte carmin.

- Nous ne sommes pas amoureux !!

- Pour moi, quand un garçon en caleçon et une fille en nuisette dorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils sont amoureux, les taquina-t-il, sous les rires de Remus.

- N'importe quoi ! C'est parce que j'ai fait…

- Je plaisante Lilou.

- Vous venez ? coupa Moony, ne voulant pas d'une dispute matinale.

Le petit déjeuné se passa très bien : Mrs et Mr Lupin furent, bien entendu, tout de suite mit au courant du changement de lit de la part de James. Après quoi, ils préparèrent leur malle et partirent pour Londres, et plus précisément la gare King's Cross.

A peine Lily fut-elle arrivée sur le quai 9 ¾ qu'un Serdaigle de sixième année lui sauta dessus.

- Salut toi ! dit-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille très gênée.

De ce fait, elle se poussa un peu de son envahisseur.

- Je vous présente Dan, dit-elle. Dan, voilà Amy, Sirius, Remus et…

- Cactus, la coupa James en fusillant le garçon.

- Cactus ?! répéta-t-il.

- Oui, dit-il sèchement. Parce que qui s'y frotte s'y pique.

Et sans plus d'explication, James monta dans le train oubliant de dire au revoir à Amy et laissant une Lily derrière lui complètement décontenancée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? demanda Lily, abasourdie.

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? l'avertit Sirius.

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête. Après tout, elle était à Gryffondor. Et sa maison était réputée pour être d'un courage suicidaire.

- Il est jaloux.

- Jaloux ?! Mais pourquoi ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ça, répondit Sirius.

Elle se tourna donc vers l'autre maraudeur dans l'espoir d'avoir la réponse à sa question.

- Moi non plus, lui dit-il. Bon, on va vous laisser ! Au revoir maman !

Ils embrassèrent tous les trois Amy –sauf Dan qui ne la connaissait pas- puis ils montèrent dans le train. Les deux maraudeurs allèrent rejoindre James dans le compartiment qu'ils partageaient à tous les voyages et retrouvèrent enfin Peter.

Lily, de son côté, suivit Dan dans son compartiment, légèrement déçue de rester dans l'ignorance. Elle ne s'en formalisa néanmoins pas, et commença une conversation vers son petit copain qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis, tout de même, deux mois. Mais sans qu'elle ne comprenne le pourquoi du comment, subitement, alors que rien ne semblait annoncer une telle catastrophe ; la conversation qu'elle entretenait avec Dan prit une tournure qu'elle n'apprécia pas du tout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec eux ? lui demanda-t-il en l'aidant à mettre ses bagages dans le filet.

- C'est une longue histoire.

- Vas-y, on a le temps !

Lily se tendit immédiatement. Elle ne voulait pas repenser au début de ses vacances, et elle voulait encore moins en parler.

- Je ne tiens pas vraiment à en parler maintenant, avoua-t-elle.

- Comme tu veux. Mais pourquoi tes parents n'étaient pas…

- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? le coupa-t-elle, changeant de sujet d'une manière des moins subtile qu'il soit, mais qu'elle espérait efficace.

- Si attendre tes lettres est une bonne façon de passer son temps ; alors oui, j'ai passé de très bonnes vacances, lui répondit-il plus froidement.

- Attends ! s'écria la jeune fille. Je te signale que moi non plus je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de toi durant deux mois !

- Ca n'a pas l'air de t'avoir manqué ! Tu as du te consoler avec les maraudeurs !

Cette réplique fut comme un coup de poignard pour Lily. Elle était tellement abasourdie qu'elle ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes.

- Alors, c'est ainsi que tu me vois ? demanda-t-elle, tristement.

Elle ne laissa cependant pas le temps au jeune homme de répondre.

- Je crois que je me suis trompée sur ton compte ! Nous devrions en rester là dans notre relation ! Si tu ne me fais pas confiance, ça ne sert à rien d'aller plus loin !

- C'est ça ! Bon vent ! cria-t-il furieusement. Casses-toi !

Lily ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle prit sa malle et son hibou et sortit dans le couloir à la recherche d'un autre compartiment. Mais la chance n'était visiblement pas de son côté car ils étaient tous occupés. Elle arriva bien vite au fond du train et donc près du compartiment des maraudeurs. Elle le dépassa. Elle ne voulait pas encore les déranger. Elle leur avait tout de même gâché leurs vacances. Fatiguée, elle posa sa valise au sol et, en guise de chaise, elle s'assit dessus. Elle sortit son journal intime, sa plume et coucha par écrit tout ce qu'il s'était produit depuis hier, dans sa vie, qui selon elle était bien trop remplie ces temps-ci.

A quinze heures, Sirius sortit du compartiment et, alors qu'il se rendait aux toilettes, il tomba nez à nez avec la jeune fille.

- Lily ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Je me suis disputée avec Dan et après quoi, je n'ai trouvé que cette place où je pouvais rester.

Sirius la poussa légèrement sur le bord de la malle pour s'installer à côté d'elle.

- Ca fait combien de temps que tu es là ?

- Je ne sais pas…depuis pas très longtemps, tenta-t-elle, avec un sourire crispé.

Sirius, détectant le mensonge à plein nez, la fixa à la manière d'un parent au courant d'une de vos bêtise et attendant très peu patiemment vos aveux, incitant Lily à dire la vérité.

- Mais je t'assure que…commença-t-elle, elle doit bien le reconnaître, inutilement.

- Tu sais que tu es une piètre menteuse ? la coupa-t-il, posant par la même occasion une main sur la bouche de l'adolescente.

Cette dernière soupira. Elle ne pourrait décidément rien cacher à ce maraudeur. C'était vraiment effrayant de voir la vitesse à la quelle il avait réussi à la presser à jour.

- D'accord, se résigna-t-elle. Peu après le départ, nous nous sommes disputés...

- QUOI ?? hurla le brun, outré.

Toutes les portes de compartiments s'ouvrirent dans la voiture, les étudiants se demandaient ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer pour que Sirius Black perde ainsi son sang froid et s'abaisse à 'beugler' comme un dément sans raison apparente et surtout sans Serpentard autour de lui –puisqu'ils ne venaient jamais dans cette partie du train-. Et la plus part des élèves de l'illustre école de Poudlard frôlèrent la crise cardiaque en voyant Sirius Black, l'un des piliers de la confrérie des maraudeurs, assit à quelques centimètres d'Evans, la préfète, sans brandir mutuellement leur baguette sous le nez de l'autre.

- Ca fait quatre heures !! continua Sirius. Et tu n'as pas pensé venir dans le notre, avec nous ?

- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, murmura-t-elle pour se défendre.

- Quand vas-tu enfin comprendre que tu ne nous déranges pas ? se plaignit-il.

Il leva la jeune fille du bagage, la poussa jusqu'au compartiment, la fit s'asseoir à côté de James et rentra ensuite ses bagages. Le tout ne dura que quelques secondes et Lily ne put rien dire avant qu'elle s'aperçoive du petit manège de son ami, il lui appuyait déjà fortement sur les épaules pour l'obliger à s'installer sur la banquette.

- Lily ?! s'étonna à son tour James.

Ces trois amis le dévisagèrent comme s'il venait de lui pousser des antennes en plein milieu du visage.

- Quoi ?!

- Tu l'appelles Lily maintenant ? demanda Remus, replongeant dans son livre.

- Hier déjà, répondit la jeune fille, mine de rien.

- Pourtant je me souviens que quand nous dansions, il t'avait appelée Evans ! reprit Sirius.

- Je voulais dire hier soir…

- Ah ! Quand vous aviez dormit ensemble !

Les deux concernés se mirent à rougir, concurrençant, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, la tomate.

- Il ne s'est rien passé !

- Et il m'a appelée par mon prénom avant, pendant que nous parlions ! continua-t-elle.

Une heure passa sans problème notable. Remus lisait tranquillement son livre en écoutant d'une oreille les trois autres maraudeurs. Peter racontait ses vacances à ses amis –un peu triste que cette fois, ils n'avaient pas pu les passer avec eux- et donnait quelques idées pour les blagues qu'ils allaient faire encore cette année, redoutant, au début, les réactions de Lily. Cette dernière avait tout d'abord participé à la conversation, avant que le manque de sommeil ne la rappelle à l'ordre. Elle s'était alors assoupie sur les genoux de Sirius qui, avec Remus et James, avaient insisté pour qu'elle s'allonge –elle avait besoin de repos selon leurs dires-. Les deux bruns discutaient activement avec Peter, tout en caressant doucement la tête de son amie pour Sirius et en fixant paisiblement Lily pour James.

Tout s'annonçait très bien jusqu'à ce que la porte du compartiment s'ouvre sur une demi-douzaine de filles gloussantes. Les quatre garçons tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement et virent très vite les ennuis venir lorsque les filles fusillèrent silencieusement Lily. Et une fille prit enfin la parole devant le manque de réaction inhabituelle des maraudeurs.

- Qui s'est celle-là Sirius ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix polaire, en désignant Lily d'un mouvement de menton.

- Une amie, chuchota-t-il. Elle est fatiguée, alors vous seriez des anges de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

Il regretta vite ses paroles quand les six filles commencèrent à crier en même temps, hystériques.

- Pourquoi sa tête est sur tes genoux ?

- Mais c'est la même fille qui t'a sauté au cou au chemin de traverse !

- Je croyais que tu préférais les filles comme moi, châtain ! C'est moche roux !!

- Et si je suis fatiguée, je pourrai moi-aussi dormir sur toi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que nous ? Vous n'avez jamais voulu que quelqu'un s'installe avec vous durant le trajet !

- Je le connais cette fille ! Elle va vous attirer des ennuis !

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle vivait chez lui, Remus vit Lily se réveiller en sursaut, se demandant où elle se trouvait. Elle se tourna, vit les groupies et se sentit agresser par les regards noirs qu'elles ne manquaient de lui envoyer.

- Non, mais ça ne va pas ! cria Lily, faisant ainsi taire toutes ses pimbêches. J'ai envie de dormir, moi ! Alors si vous voulez faire une crise de jalousie, draguer ou même faire les paparazzis, faites le en silence ! Non, mais !

Elle se rallongea ensuite sur Sirius, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, contente de son petit effet.

- Ah ! Au fait, dit-elle d'une petite voix en tournant la tête vers les filles. Je ne suis qu'une amies, je ne sors avec aucun d'eux. Alors vous pouvez vous amuser, mais je vous souhaite tout de même bonne chance !

Sur ce, elle ferma les yeux et se rendormit rapidement. Les filles ne savaient plus quoi dire, Lily avait réussit à les abasourdir. De leur côté, les maraudeurs se retenaient de rire : c'était la première fois qu'ils les voyaient ainsi : ressemblant plus à des carpes qu'à des adolescentes de dix-sept ans.

- Bon les filles, commença James en se levant. Je ne pense pas que vous teniez à réveiller une fois de plus Lily. Et elle a besoin de se reposer. Nous vous disons donc à plus tard !

Les filles acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête et elles partirent sans rien ajouter.

- Et bien ! s'écria Peter, à voix basse, lorsque la porte du compartiment fut refermée. C'est bête qu'elle ne l'ait pas dit quelques années plus tôt !

- D'accord avec toi ! approuva Remus. Mais tu peux parler normalement, tu ne la réveilleras pas. Quand Lily Evans dort, elle ne fait semblant !

La fin du voyage se fit sans encombre. Plus aucune une fille ne vint dans leur compartiment. Lily se réveilla à cinq heures et demie, et discuta avec Peter afin de faire plus ample connaissance avec lui. Remus continua son livre. Et les deux bruns parlèrent de Quidditch.

Le train arriva rapidement en gare, et ils montèrent tous les cinq dans une calèche qui les menèrent, pour une année de plus, à Poudlard.

Ils entrèrent tous les cinq dans la Grande Salle et attendirent patiemment le festin.

Cette année, ce fut le professeur McGonagall qui arriva avec les premières années, le choixpeau et son trépied. Aussitôt installé, le couvre-chef se mit à chanter, surprenant les plus jeunes.

« Je me présente, je suis le choixpeau,

Tout rapiécé et pas très beau.

Mais c'est à moi que l'on a donné

La lourde tâche de vous séparer

Un par un dans l'une des quatre maisons,

Selon votre morale et votre raison.

Que vous soyez gentils, courageux,

Érudit ou bien malicieux,

A une table, une place t'attend

Durant sept ans et sans changement.

Et bien maintenant, approchez-vous,

Que l'on me pose sur votre tête.

Chez Gryffondor, vous ferez la fête,

Serdaigle vous verra comme un cadeau,

Poufsouffle ne vous tournera jamais le dos,

Serpentard vous recommandera la vigilance.

Que la répartition commence !

A pas feutrés, sans peur, avancez

Que je vois enfin ce que vous pensez ! »

Les élèves applaudirent et les premières années se firent disperser sur les quatre tables.

- Une chose est certaine ; cette année, le choixpeau ne s'est pas cassé la tête pour sa chanson, remarqua Peter.

- Je préfère ça à la dernière fois où elle a duré plus de cinq minutes, contra Sirius.

- Je crois que McGonagall est d'accord avec toi, Pad', ajouta James.

- Moi, je trouve qu'ils ont bien fait de donner la charge de guider les nouveaux à la prof' de métamorphose. Au moins, maintenant, les premières années ne risqueront plus de s'endormir avant même que la chanson du choixpeau ne commence. Je ne sais pas comment le professeur Binns fait pour être si soporifique.

- Complètement d'accord avec toi Lily, approuva Remus alors que le festin apparaissait.

Tout le long du repas, les conversations emplissaient toute la salle. Les maraudeurs furent bientôt envahit de questions de la part des filles, de niveau variant de la cinquième à la septième année. Durant leur interrogatoire, Lily resta muette.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'ami. Durant six ans, elle n'avait fait que critiquer les élèves, enfin, surtout les garçons, les plus populaires du collège. Les filles la détestaient plus qu'autre chose. Et les garçons, comme son ex-petit ami, ne lui parlaient que parce qu'elle était l'une des plus jolies filles du collège. Les seules filles avec qui elle s'entendait n'aimaient pas non plus les maraudeurs –et c'était bien pour cette raison qu'elles s'entendaient bien avec elle- ; et ça ne se résumer qu'en deux noms : Claire, une Serdaigle, et Mia, sa voisine de chambre. Mais n'aimant justement pas les maraudeurs, cette dernière n'alla pas la voir durant le repas.

En fait, Lily était une adolescente plutôt solitaire, et le fait qu'elle ait voulu aider Severus Snape en fin de cinquième année n'avait rien arrangé.

A la fin du repas, avec Remus, elle alla emmener les premières années à la salle commune. Elle resta une heure avec les maraudeurs avant d'aller se coucher. Avant de monter dans son dortoir, elle les serra tous les quatre dans ses bras, surtout Sirius, sous les yeux envieux de ses camarades de chambres, à l'exception de Mia bien sûr.

- Bonne nuit Lilou ! s'écria l'héritier des Black au bas des escaliers.

- Merci, toi aussi Momo !

Dans son lit, elle s'endormit tout de suite. Mais vers vingt-trois heures, les autres filles du dortoir furent réveiller par ses cris et ses pleures.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Croyez-moi, je ne voulais pas ! Papa ?...Non ! Maman !! NON ! hurla-t-elle avant de se réveiller en sursaut.

Dans la chambre, ses voisines la fusillèrent toute du regard.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de réveiller tout le monde Evans, siffla Mia, à côté d'elle.

- Si tu ne veux pas dormir, tu n'es pas obligée d'en faire profiter les autres !

Lily ouvrit la bouche, complètement stupéfaite. Mais elle ne put rien dire, avant qu'une autre de lui jette son venin à la figure.

- Après ce que tu as fait à Anna, on ne veut plus savoir quoi que ce soit de toi. Tu lui as brisé le cœur ! Tu savais qu'elle aimait Sirius ! Alors tes petits soucis d'enfant gâté, on s'en fiche !

Sans fut trop pour Lily. Elle n'appréciait pas énormément ces filles. Mais jamais en six ans, elles ne lui avaient dit de tels mots. Elles se disputaient serte, mais quand une des filles de la chambrée n'allait pas bien, les autres étaient toujours là pour lui remonter le moral.

Et bien il semblerait qu'une fois de plus Lily soit exclue. Décidément, ce n'était pas sa semaine : d'abord la mort de sa mère, ensuite les paroles de son père, après la crise de Dan et maintenant ça. En simple nuisette, elle sortit en courant de la chambre, pleurant ce qui lui restait de larmes, voulant échapper au destin qui s'acharnait trop sur elle à son goût. Dans la salle commune, quelques élèves encore présents la virent sortir en trombe de la tour.

Dans le château, Lily ne voyait absolument rien, elle ne se guidait que par ses souvenirs. Ses pleures se répercutèrent contre les murs des couloirs. Ses pieds nus martelaient les pavés de pierre de plus en plus vite.

A une intersection du premier étage, la jeune fille se cogna dans quelqu'un. Sans relever la tête, elle se tourna pour passer son chemin, mais une main la retient fermement par le bras.

- Pas si vite sale sang de Bourbe ! siffla une voix.


	7. Chapter 6

**Camille :**** je suis contente que tu aimes tant que CA ! Et voici le nouveau chapitre. Bise. Et bonne lecture.**

**Puky :**** heu…c'est assez rapide pour toi ? Je l'espère vraiment, parce que je peux t'assurer que je me suis forcée à le faire dans un délai à peu près raisonnable. Bise et bonne lecture !**

**Gaetana Black :**** en fait, sa mère n'est pas morte de jour de son anniversaire. Mais comme sa famille lui en voulait énormément, ils ne lui ont pas dit. C'est pour cette raison, qu'elle n'assistera pas aux funérailles de sa mère –ils avaient déjà eu lieu quand elle a apprit sa mort-. Pour se qui est de l'horrible, je te promets que je vais bientôt arrêter…enfin…heu…dans quelques chapitres. Je ne veux pas non plus qu'elle devienne une martyre. Mais je te préviens tout de suite, dans ce chapitre, elle en prend encore plein les dents pour pas un rond. Bise. Mais bonne lecture tout de même.**

**Yudith :**** ne t'inquiète, je n'oublie pas de poster la suite lol. En fait, comme j'écris une autre histoire, j'alterne. Et si je suis longue c'est peut être parce que c'est mon autre fic qui me pose quelques problèmes –et vis-versa-. Bise. Bonne lecture.**

- Pas si vite sale sang de bourbe ! siffla une voix.

Elle se demandait ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus après la journée désastreuse qu'elle venait de passer. Elle leva alors les yeux sur Lucius Malfoy, un sourire malsain lui déformait le visage. Elle sut que son calvaire n'était pas encore fini pour aujourd'hui.

« Pourquoi toujours moi ?! Je n'ai rien fait à personne. Alors pourquoi on s'acharne toujours sur moi ? » songea-t-elle tristement.

-Ça vous direz les copains de vous amuser ? demanda-t-il.

Ses deux amis acquiescèrent rapidement. Ils n'attendirent pas avant de s'approcher dangereusement d'elle. Elle pensait qu'ils allaient lui lancer un sort, la ridiculiser ou au pire des cas lui faire un ou deux bleus. La guerre entre les deux maisons n'allait jamais plus loin que ça, ce qui était déjà énorme d'après elle.

« Surtout quand c'est moi la victime ! » se dit-elle.

Mais les trois Serpentard face à elle, n'avait pas l'air de vouloir sortir leur baguette.

« Et ils ne retroussent pas leur manche non plus. » observa-t-elle.

- Mais c'est que tu serais presque jolie là-dedans, sourit-il en lui caressant la joue.

« Non, mais c'est quoi ce délire ?! »

Pour se défendre, la jeune fille donna un coup de pieds dans le tibia du Serpentard. Pour toute réponse, le garçon éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

- Tu crois pouvoir me faire mal, dit-il en s'avançant d'avantage.

Il s'empara de ses lèvres hermétiquement closes, en baladant ses mains sur ses cuisses. Sans réfléchir, elle frappa son adversaire plus haut que précédemment, dans un endroit très sensible.

- Sale Garce ! hurla-t-il, plié en deux sous la douleur.

Les deux autres Serpentard attrapèrent fermement la jeune fille.

« Non. Par pitié. Non. Pas ça. Non. Non. S'il vous plait. Non. » se répétait-elle silencieusement, des larmes commençant à couler le long de son visage.

Mais avant que Lucius ne se relève, et lui fasse payer au centuple ce qu'elle avait osé faire dixie Lucius Malfoy, les maraudeurs étaient au bout du couloir.

- Lilou ! cria Sirius, faisant ainsi retourner les deux gorilles qui la tenait.

Sous la surprise, les deux Serpentard lâchèrent l'adolescente en état de choc qui s'écroula de ce fait sur le sol. Ils se firent vite 'Stupéfixer' par Peter et Remus, pendant que James se chargeait de Lucius et Sirius courait vers son amie tremblante –et pas que de froid-.

- C'est finit, lui murmura-t-il, l'aidant à se relever et lui posant sa cape sur les épaules.

- Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, elle n'a pas l'air bien, annonça Peter en arrivant à côté d'eux.

Lily s'accrocha à Sirius comme une bouée de sauvetage.

- Ne me laissez pas, murmura-t-elle. S'il vous plait.

Les quatre garçons se regardèrent avant que James l'a rassure.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on reste avec toi.

- On fait quoi ? s'inquiéta Remus. Pompom ne voudra jamais qu'on reste avec elle !

James la prit dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'elle s'enrhume, les pieds nus sur le sol glacé de Poudlard, et parce qu'il lui paraissait évidant qu'elle ne pourrait pas marcher toute seule.

- On peut l'emmener au dortoir –il y fait chaud et on risque moins de problèmes- et on avisera là-bas, proposa Sirius. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Lilou ?

La jeune fille acquiesça, blottit dans les bras du capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Dans la salle commune, seuls deux élèves restaient encore –deux sixièmes années-. Ils les regardèrent monter avec Lily dans leur dortoir, se posant un millier de questions, alors que les maraudeurs les ignorèrent purement et simplement.

Dans la chambre, James posa son précieux fardeau sur un lit et la mit dans les draps.

- Il faut que tu te réchauffes, tu es complètement gelée, dit-il pour la forcer à coopérer.

Les quarte garçons, de plus en plus inquiet pour elle, se mirent ensuite autour d'elle.

- Que c'est-il passé ? demanda doucement Sirius, en lui massant les mains.

- Tu veux peut-être que je vous laisse, proposa Peter, sachant qu'elle se confirait plus facilement s'il n'était pas là.

Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient pas tant que ça. Ils avaient juste un peu discuté dans le Poudlard express.

Mais la jeune fille répondit rapidement non de la tête. Sa présence ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire. Elle ne voulait plus se retrouver seule. Elle ne voulait plus qu'on la laisse encore une fois. Elle ne voulait plus qu'on la regarde comme ILS l'avaient fait. Elle ne voulait plus être mise de côté. Elle ne pouvait plus entendre ce qu'ILS lui avaient dit.

Cette nuit là, elle parla un peu, mais pleura beaucoup avec les maraudeurs, jusqu'à ce que Peter se mette à bailler fortement.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Je vais me coucher, si non demain je vais somnoler toute la journée.

Bientôt Remus alla le rejoindre. Puis Lily s'endormit à force de pleurer et Sirius et James allèrent coucher respectivement sur son lit et sur un matelas par terre –Lily avait son lit-. Comme la veille, Potter, le plus près de la jeune fille, se fit réveiller par ses pleurs étouffés.

- Lily ? murmura-t-il en ouvrant les baldaquins.

- Je suis où ? pleura-t-elle.

- Dans le dortoir des garçons, lui rappela-t-il. N'ai pas peur. Tu ne risque rien ici.

Il s'assit sur le lit et machinalement se mit à lui caresser les cheveux tendrement.

- Tu veux que je réveille Sirius ? lui demanda-t-il doucement avec un sourire.

- Je…non.

- Tu veux parler ?

Elle acquiesça et durant plus de trois heures, ils discutèrent de leur enfance, de leur famille –James la laissa parler de sa mère, tout en la soutenant ; elle en avait besoin-. Il apprit qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup à être une sorcière : sa famille et ses amis. Elle lui raconta que c'était dur eu début de vivre dans le château, un monde si différent du sien d'avant. James, lui, lui expliqua que d'être fils unique n'était pas toujours amusant : on a personne avec qui jouer ou faire des bêtises ; et que c'était pour ça qu'il était si attaché à ses amis. Ils étaient pour lui les frères qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Et que c'était pour cette raison qu'ils faisaient les quatre cent coups –ceux qu'il n'avait pas pu faire étant enfant-. Il lui parla aussi de l'arrivé de Sirius dans la famille.

Mais après ça, les yeux du jeune homme se fermèrent tout seul.

- Ça ne te dérange pas que je retourne sur mon matelas, demanda-t-il.

- Si, souffla-t-elle.

- Tu veux parler de quoi alors ? sourit-il, les paupières closes.

- Rien, dit-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

James ouvrit en grand les yeux et se tourna vivement vers elle.

- Quoi ?! Mais alors pourquoi tu ne…

- Je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes.

- Je ne t'abandonne pas. Je suis juste à côté, lui sourit-il en désignant le couchage du doigt.

- D'accord, dit-elle, pas très rassurée.

- Et si ça ne va pas, n'hésites pas à me réveiller !

- Merci.

Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et allèrent se coucher. Hélas, dès qu'elle ferma les yeux, les cauchemars revinrent. Mais n'osant réveiller quiconque, elle décida de s'allonger près de James, par terre, avec l'épaisse couette en guise de matelas.

Remus, qui se levait toujours à l'aube –sauf après les nuits de pleine lune-, fut étonné de retrouver son amie par terre, mais le fut beaucoup moins de la voir grelotter de froid. Il changea donc la couette en matelas pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse mal au dos et la recouvrit de ses couvertures. La jeune fille était si épuisée qu'elle ne se réveilla même pas.

En attendant que d'autre se lève, l'adolescent alla prendre sa douche. A sa sortie, Sirius se faufila derrière lui alors que Peter s'étirait dans son lit. Remus sortit un livre de sa malle et commença à lire, confortablement installé sur son propre lit. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il reçut un oreiller en pleine figure qu'il le rangea.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Pad' ?

- Tu penses qu'on devrait les réveiller ? demanda-t-il en désignant Lily et James. Je n'crois pas qu'ils aient beaucoup dormit, je les ai entendus discuter à quatre heures du matin.

- De toute manière, nous sommes dimanche, ce n'est pas très grave s'ils ne sont pas là au petit déjeuner ! fit remarquer Remus.

- Et pour les emplois du temps ? demanda Peter en sortant de la salle de bain.

- On n'aura qu'à les prendre pour eux, proposa Sirius. Je ne pense pas que McGonagall y verra des objections.

- On peut toujours essayer, approuva Peter.

Ils descendirent dans tous les trois dans la Grande Salle sous les regards surpris de la totalité des élèves.

- Où est James ? leur demanda une vingtaine de fille pendant le repas.

Et à chaque fois, Sirius leur envoyait un regard peiné, Peter haussait les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel et Remus se contentait de répondre un vague 'à Poudlard, comme vous' qui avait le don d'exaspérer les adolescentes.

Puis vint le moment où le professeur de métamorphose passa pour distribuer les plannings.

- Vous ne sauriez pas où se trouve Mr Potter ? leur demanda-t-elle.

Les maraudeurs se regardèrent, plus aussi sûr que tout à l'heure.

- Vous ne pourriez pas nous donner les emplois du temps de Lily et James ? demanda Sirius à mi-voix.

- Non, souffla-t-elle d'exaspération. Si vous savez où ils se trouvent, allez me les chercher immédiatement !

- Mais professeur…commença Remus.

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! C'est soit ils sont là dans cinq minutes pour prendre leurs emplois du temps, soit ils écopent d'une retenue !

Les trois garçons se regardèrent furtivement et sortirent de la Grande Salle aux pas de course. Dans la salle commune, une trentaine de Gryffondor les attendaient et leur sautèrent dessus.

- Pas le temps ! s'écria Sirius en jouant des coudes pour arriver jusqu'aux escaliers qui menaient à leur dortoir et qu'ils montèrent quatre à quatre. Remus, il y a un problème qu'on n'a pas prit en compte hier, murmura-t-il en pénétrant dans la chambre.

- Quoi ?

- Lily est en nuisette, lui rappela-t-il. Elle ne peut pas sortir comme ça !

- DEBOUT LA DEDANS ! cria Remus.

Comme la veille, James sursauta alors qu'un sourire fleurissait sur le visage d'ange de la jeune femme, qui fana rapidement quand les souvenirs lui revinrent en tête. Devant ce spectacle, Sirius se promit de tout faire pour rendre le sourire à son amie. Celui qui l'exaspérait tant encore l'an passé, mais qui, cette année, était bien trop éphémère.

- A tes ordres cap'taine, répondit-elle en s'étirant.

- Lily est à peu près de ta taille Sirius, continua le lycanthrope. Tu n'as qu'à lui prêter un pantalon, un T-shirt et un pull.

Sirius fouilla rapidement sa malle.

- Vous devez être dans la Grande Salle dans moins de trois minutes, si vous ne voulez pas une retenue, les avertit Peter.

Cette remarque finit de les réveiller entièrement. Ils bondirent dans un bel ensemble de leur matelas. Sirius se précipita sur Lily avec des vêtements en la poussant dans la salle d'eau.

- Et je me coiffe avec quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pas le temps, répéta Sirius. Allez, dépêches toi Lilou ! Tu n'as qu'à prendre un de mes élastiques à côté du lavabo ; ça fera l'affaire.

Une minute après les maraudeurs entendirent Lily éclater de rire, les surprenant, tout de suite suivit par une porte qui s'ouvre. Ils la regardèrent et la suivirent. Cependant le temps tournait et ils étaient déjà en retard. James se précipita à son tour hors du dortoir pour se raser.

- Vous ne pourriez pas me prêter chaussettes et chaussures ? demanda la jeune fille. Et une ceinture ne serait pas de refus.

Sirius se frappa le front et fonça une fois de plus dans sa malle, pendant que Remus chercher la deuxième paire de chaussure à Sirius, alors que Peter lui tendait la seule chose qui s'approchait le plus d'une ceinture.

- Heu…en fait, je crois que je vais m'en passer, ria Lily devant le morceau de tissu.

- Ouais, je te comprends, sourit-il. Tu as déjà un look très étrange avec les fringues plus que masculines de Pad'.

- Quoi ?! répliqua ce dernier en arrivant avec les chaussettes. Ce n'est pas de ma faute. J'ai déjà essayé les jupes, ça ne me va pas !

Lily, Peter et Remus le regardèrent et alors que cette première sourit, les deux suivants exposèrent de rire. A ce moment là, James rentra dans la chambre.

- On rira plus tard ! Personnellement, je n'ai pas très envie d'être en retenue ! dit-il refroidissant l'atmosphère.

- Sirius bordel ! Où t'as mit tes bottes ? s'écria Remus.

- Sous le lit, derrière le sac.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est tes immondices noires que Remus est en train de chercher, supplia la jeune fille, finissant d'enfiler les chaussettes légèrement trop grandes.

- Si tu ne veux pas que je te le dise, commença le brun, avant de faire la tête d'un chien battu. Tu les trouves vraiment immondes ?

- Avec ce que tu as sur le dos, ça finira la tenue, remarqua James.

Lily prit un oreiller derrière elle et le lui envoya en pleine figure.

- Te moques pas !

- Et toi m'embêtes pas où je n'aide pas Pad' à te mettre les chaussures !

Lily le regarda, très surprise.

- Ils sont les seuls à savoir comment les mettre, informa Remus en tendant une chaussure à chaque garçon.

Lily s'assit sur un lit et tendit une jambe à chacun d'eux avec un léger sourire sur le visage. Les garçons mirent une bonne minute pour chausser la demoiselle. Après quoi, ils descendirent en courant.

- Ma p'tite momo ? appela Lily, dans les escaliers, se tenant la poitrine d'une main et le pantalon de l'autre.

- Oui.

- Fais-moi penser à t'acheter des soutiens gorges la prochaine fois, dit-elle très sérieusement juste avant de sortir de la salle commune.

Les Gryffondor présents étaient choqués par son accoutrement, par ses paroles mais surtout du fait qu'elle sortait du dortoir des maraudeurs. Ses derniers, eux de leur côté, se retenaient de ne pas partir dans un nouveau fou rire.

- Moi, je te trouve mignonne là-dedans, sourit-il.

- J'aimerais t'y voir à ma place ! Je te jure que tu souriras beaucoup moins le jour où je t'habillerai avec mes vêtements.

- Au lieu de vous chamailler vous deux, accélérez le pas ! leur cria Peter.

C'est donc avec un quart d'heure de retard qu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle. A l'entrée de Lily, la salle se fit entièrement silencieuse –la relookant sans rien dire-. La jeune femme très gênée rougit fortement.

- Mademoiselle Evans ?! s'étonna leur directrice de maison, après un temps de stupeur.

Cette simple remarque fut le feu vert pour les élèves présents de faire leurs propres remarques, et pas une personne ne loupa le fait qu'elle portait que des affaires de Sirius –des vêtements en passant par l'élastique jusqu'aux chaussures-. Tous avaient conclu qu'ils étaient ensembles et que c'était très sérieux. Après tout, Sirius n'avait jamais voulu prêter ses affaires, pas même son écharpe. Alors que c'était de notoriété public, jusqu'au début des vacances d'été, que cette fille et les maraudeurs étaient ennemis.

Lily était complètement stressée et Sirius le vit bien. Il s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura quelques mots que seule elle put entendre. Un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage. Se retenant de rire, elle se tourna vers lui.

- N'importe quoi, murmura-t-elle.

- Vous pouvez leur donner leur emploi du temps maintenant, professeur ? demanda Sirius, évitant de regarder Lily.

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle. Mais vous viendrez tous les deux en retenues demain soir.

- Quoi ?! s'écria Remus. Mais ils sont là !

- Avec quinze minutes de retard !

- Mais madame, ce n'est pas de leur faute ! s'écria Peter.

- C'est de ma faute peut-être ! s'énerva-t-elle.

- Non, c'est à cause de moi, dit Sirius en s'avançant.

- Et en quoi êtes-vous responsable Mr Black ? souffla-t-elle, exaspérée par avance.

- Je n'ai pas voulu qu'on les réveille.

- Et pour Miss Evans ?

Sirius baissa la tête.

- Pour Lily aussi, murmura-t-il, sachant ce qui allait arriver.

- Comment ? demanda le professeur avec réticence.

Aucun des cinq étudiants ne pensa même à ouvrir la bouche pour tenter de s'expliquer.

- Répondez moi ou je vous enlève dix points chacun et je vous donne une retenue à tous ! les menaça-t-elle.

Pas un des maraudeurs ne fit de mouvement pour la satisfaire ; mais Lily, elle, culpabilisait. Après tout, c'était de sa faute. Tout était de sa faute. Si elle avait accepté d'aller à l'infirmerie, rien ne serait arrivé. Ou si elle avait regardé où elle allait, la bande de Malfoy ne l'aurait pas…Si elle n'avait pas hurlé durant la nuit, les filles ne l'auraient pas chassée. Si elle n'avait pas tué sa mère, elle n'aurait pas fait de cauchemar. Elle les regarda donc tous tour à tour. Elle s'avança doucement, les yeux brillant, vers leur professeur. Mais Sirius la retint par la main et la tourna en faisant non de la tête, le regard suppliant.

- Si, dit-elle.

Ce petit mot de deux lettres raisonna dans la pièce comme la sentence cruelle d'un innocent, condamné à mort. Lily, les cheveux en bataille, leva la tête et regarda sa directrice de maison dans les yeux.

- J'ai dormi dans leur dortoir, dit-elle.

La moitié de la salle était horrifiée et l'autre moitié complètement hystérique. Anna, une septième année de Gryffondor –éperdument amoureuse de Sirius-, se leva d'un bond et alla gifler la jeune femme. Les quatre maraudeurs réagirent au quart de tour et pointèrent leur baguette sur elle, un sort très douloureux sur le bout des lèvres.

- Lèves encore une fois la main sur Lilou, et je peux t'assurer que tu le regretteras amèrement, siffla Sirius.

- Calmez-vous ! s'écria Dumbledore en se levant. Miss Charti, cinq points en moins pour avoir taper une de vos camarades. Quant à vous Miss Evans, veuillez me suivre…seule, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant aux maraudeurs.

Il la conduisit dans son bureau, pour la première fois en toute sa scolarité.

- Asseyez-vous, je vous pris, dit-il en lui indiquant un siège.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et s'installa.

- Vous me décevez Miss Evans. J'ose espérer que vous avez des explications à me fournir, dit durement le directeur.

- Je n'en ai pas monsieur, murmura-t-elle.

Elle avait trop honte de ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir pour en parler et elle était horrifiée en pensant à ce qui aurait pu arriver si les maraudeurs n'étaient pas intervenus à temps. Et comme c'était Sirius qui avait proposé d'aller dans leur dortoir : elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait des problèmes à cause d'elle.

- Vous savez que le dortoir des garçons est pour les garçons, strictement réservé aux garçons. En aucun cas, il est fait pour une adolescente de dix-sept ans aussi 'masculinement' vêtu soit-elle ! En êtes-vous consciente ?

- Oui, souffla-t-elle.

- Vous êtes une septième année, qui plus est une préfète, vous vous devez donc de montrer l'exemple aux plus jeunes !

Dumbledore fit une pause, avant de reprendre sur le même ton dur.

- Si vous ne savez pas vivre en communauté, vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

La jeune fille releva vivement la tête, les yeux suppliants. Elle avait, maintenant très peur de ce qui aller suivre.

- Vous réfléchirez donc à vos actes jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, pendant que vous serrez chez Mrs Lupin. Je vais immédiatement lui envoyer un hibou, lui indiquant votre renvoie temporaire à la date de ce soir.

La sentence était finalement tombée. Lily puisait dans toutes ses forces pour rester digne et ne pas pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer ses faiblesses. Elle ne voulait plus, elle ne pouvait plus faire confiance aux adultes. A chaque fois, ils lui assuraient qu'ils l'aideraient, qu'ils la protègeraient, que tout irait bien. Mais encore une fois, elle avait la preuve que tout n'était que mensonge. La vie ne serait jamais rose. Les anges lui avaient décidément tourné le dos. Il n'y a que dans les contes de fée que tout fini bien. Le livre de sa vie, lui, n'était pas ainsi. Il ne serait jamais convoité comme certain.

- Bien monsieur, dit-elle en se levant, voulant en finir au plus vite.

Elle ne sut pas comment, mais elle sortit du bureau et descendit les escaliers. Dans le couloir, les maraudeurs l'attendaient.

- Alors ? demanda Peter d'une petite voix.

Lily s'effondra littéralement dans les bras de Sirius, en pleure. Les quatre garçons s'inquiétèrent vraiment pour l'adolescente.

- Lilou ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Virer, VIRER ! pleura-t-elle.

- Quoi ? cria Sirius. Pour avoir dormir ? L'autre pouffe te frappe, elle a cinq misérables petits points en moins. Et toi, pour n'avoir seulement fait que dormir, on te vire ?

Sirius était dans une fureur incontrôlable. James était complètement abasourdit, il n'arrivait pas à y croire, et il ressemblait drôlement à une peluche –il fait autant de mouvement-, prit d'une grande stupeur. Peter, comme James, ressemblait à un légume plus qu'à un être humain, mais tout de même moins atteint que son ami. Et Remus, le plus calme bien que profondément triste, prit Lily des bras de Sirius et essaya vainement de la consoler.

- On en a fait nous des bêtises, mais jamais nous ne nous sommes fait plus que mettre en retenue !! cria Sirius en s'éloignant du groupe.

- Où tu vas ? demanda Remus.

- Je vais leur montrer moi que c'est grave de dormir !!

Remus, bloqué par Lily, ne put pas le retenir et les deux autres garçons n'étaient tout simplement pas en état.

- Ne fais pas de bêtises Pad' ! cria Remus.

- Mais non, tu me connais !

- C'est bien ce qui me fait peur, murmura le lycanthrope.

Se souvenant de leurs anciennes blagues, Sirius jeta un sort à tout le château. Toutes les salles étaient changées en dortoir, même le réfectoire, la bibliothèque et les bureaux professoraux. Les toilettes n'avaient pas été épargnées par le sort. Une berceuse raisonnait dans tout le château. Et tous les élèves et professeurs se retrouvèrent en pyjama standard –tout le monde avait donc le même-. Et même si ils mettaient quelque chose sur eux, le vêtement disparaissait pour qu'ils se retrouvent en pyjama.

Pour qu'il arrive à ce résultat, il dut faire des incantations jusqu'au déjeuné. C'est donc des élèves très gêné qui descendirent manger. Mais quel ne fut pas leur surprise en entrant dans la Grande Salle où une banderole était accrochée au-dessus de la table des professeurs. On pouvait y lire 'Dormir est un crime odieux. Manger est une condamnation à mort. Seul s'acharner est méritant. Votre directeur bien aimé.'. Pour le repas, les étudiants ne purent manger que du lait et de la brioche. Mais malgré tout, ils se considéraient comme chanceux, les professeurs n'avaient pas la même chance qu'eux. Les adultes étaient au pain sec et à l'eau.

Mais ni Lily, ni les maraudeurs n'allèrent manger ce midi. Ils étaient tous les cinq dans le dortoir des garçons. Il fallut plusieurs heures pour calmer la jeune fille, et elle leur apprit qu'elle n'était pas virée définitivement mais que temporairement. Les quatre garçons en furent très soulagés, surtout James. Puis ils mirent de la musique, le plus fort possible, réduisant les lits afin de leur laisser beaucoup de place pour danser.

Au début, Lily restait dans un coin. Mais au bout de la deuxième chanson, Sirius la tira vers la piste de danse improvisée.

- Allez Lilou ! s'écria-t-il. Je suis sûr que tu sais danser ça !

Au milieu de la chambre, Sirius lui murmura un 'T'es prête ?'. Lily hocha la tête, avec un micro sourire. Il lui prit délicatement la main et commença à la faire danser un rock acrobatique, de la façon professionnelle. Les trois autres garçons les regardèrent complètement médusés.

Au bout de trois heures, ils décidèrent de jouer à action ou vérité par équipe : Peter, Remus et James contre Lily et Sirius.

- Alors, commença Peter. Etes-vous amoureux l'un de l'autre ?

- Non, répondirent-ils ensembles avant de leur retourner la question.

Les trois garçons leur demandèrent ensuite s'ils étaient déjà tombés amoureux. Ce à quoi Lily répondit qu'il avait vraiment des questions de filles.

- Peut-être bien, mais tu peux répondre à nos questions féminines, sourit Peter.

- A toi l'honneur Sirius ! déclara l'adolescente.

- Oui. A toi Lilou.

- Et bien, on peut dire que tu la expédiais la question, remarqua-t-elle. Bon, et bien moi aussi.

Les deux complices leur demandèrent à leur tour s'ils étaient amoureux. Sans grand étonnement, James répondit à l'affirmative comme Peter. Mais Remus leur assura que non.

- Où avez-vous apprit à danser comme ça ? demanda ensuite Peter.

- Talent naturel, rétorqua-t-elle. Pas vrai momo !

- Ouais, dit-il avec un sourire entendu.

- Vous êtes obligés de dire la vérité, leur rappela James.

- Ça parait si surréaliste que ça ? demanda Lily.

- Que tu saches danser peut être passé pour un talent naturel, mais comme ça, c'est sûr que vous avez du talent mais il ne peut pas être naturel, analysa Remus.

- C'est bon, se résigna-t-elle. J'ai prit des cours de danse quand j'étais petite et tous les ans, je fais un stage pendant les grandes vacances. Sauf cette année, ajouta-t-elle tristement.

James et Sirius posèrent une main réconfortante dans son dos en même temps, la faisant sourire.

- Moi, c'est plus simple, il y a une école de danse sorcière à deux pas de chez moi. Pour éviter le plus possible mon frère, je m'étais réfugié là-bas. Au début, ça ne me plaisait pas trop, et puis petit à petit j'y ai prit goût. Et à force de danser tous les jours du matin au soir, les dernières fois où j'y suis allé, je faisais les démonstrations avec la prof'.

- Mais tu ne pouvais pas assister à tous les cours, il devait y avoir plusieurs niveaux ?

- Une fois que je payais, le prof' voulait bien que je reste, informa le brun. Quand c'était trop difficile, je me contentais de regarder, mais j'avais tout de même la théorie. Et vous action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- Aimez-vous être populaire ? demanda Lily.

- C'est difficile de répondre, commença Remus.

- Ça dépend des fois, ajouta James.

- Ça peut être amusant comme agassant, conclue Peter.

Tout en jouant, Lily oubliait peu à peu l'injustice du monde. Et elle vengeait son bonheur en s'amusant avec les maraudeurs. Mais alors qu'elle ne pensait plus pouvoir rire durant cette journée gâchée, Sirius donna un gage des plus surprenants à ses amis.

- Chantez 'Satisfaction' des Rolling Stone (1965), sourit le brun. Et chacun votre tour.

Sirius se pencha sur Lily.

- Tu vas voir, on va bien rire, chuchota-t-il.

En effet, Lily riait tellement qu'elle en avait mal aux côtes. Les trois garons chantaient plus faut l'un que l'autre : il n'y en avait pas un pour remonter le niveau. Et Lily appréciait beaucoup le fait que les maraudeurs sachent rire d'eux-mêmes.

- Action, répondit Sirius à l'éternelle question, en regardant sa partenaire qui hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Embrassez-vous, sourit James.

Sirius le dévisagea, très surpris par la demande de son ami connaissant les sentiments qu'il avait pour Lily.

- Tu veux que Lilou et moi on s'embrasse ?!

- Oui, et un vrai baisser, ajouta Remus.

Lily hocha les épaules et s'approcha de lui.

- Ça fait drôle, j'ai l'impression que je vais m'embrasser moi-même, avoua Sirius en regardant la jeune fille.

- Au fait, s'écria Lily en tournant la tête vers eux, ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'on venait de vous le demander et qu'on vous a prit en photo ?

- Mais non, répondit ironiquement Peter. Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ?

- Au rien, c'était juste pour savoir.

Elle se retourna vers Sirius qui lui posa une main sur la joue. Ils se rapprochèrent doucement et posèrent délicatement leurs lèvres sur celles de l'autre, avant d'approfondir leur baiser. Et s'éloignèrent lentement au son d'un flash.

- Alors ? demanda James. C'était comment ?

- Mystère et boule de gomme, répondirent tous les deux.

Le jeu continua jusqu'au diner. Les maraudeurs apprirent que Lily avait déjà été dans un état d'ébriété bien avancer et que son plus beau souvenir avaient été en leur présence. Avec Sirius, ils durent faire une course en équilibre sur leurs mains, ce faire de grandes déclarations. Les autres furent obligés de chanter de nouveau Satisfaction et faire une pyramide humaine. Les derniers à passer furent Lily et Sirius.

- Action, dirent-ils en chœur.

Les trois garçons se regardèrent, heureux de ce choix. Ils attendaient ça depuis plusieurs tours.

- Vous allez vous changez pour être dans la tenue adéquate, commença Peter.

- Ensuite, vous irez dans le hall où une chanson vous attendra, continua James.

- Et vous danserez tant que le musique ne sera pas arrêtée, finit Remus.

Les deux amis se regardèrent et se sourirent.

- Vous pouvez m'enlever mes chaussures, s'il vous plait ? demanda-t-elle. Parce qu'il est hors de question que je danse avec…ça.

Et en une minute, elle tenait les grosses boots à la main.

- On se rejoint dans la salle commune, lui sourit Sirius.

- Ok, à tout de suite !

Lily retourna vite dans son dortoir, ouvrit sa malle et y prit la seule robe qu'elle contenait. Ça lui faisait bizarre, mais de toute manière, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle n'avait que ça. C'était une robe à bretelles, moulante jusqu'aux hanches puis très ample pour une grande liberté de mouvements, arrivant un plus bas que les genoux. Elle mit ensuite des chaussures à talons et remonta ses cheveux avec deux crayons. Puis elle descendit rejoindre Sirius.

- Ça te va super bien, lui sourit-il en lui tendant la main.

- Merci, toi aussi t'es bien comme ça !

Le brun était habillé simplement : un pantalon noir et une chemise rouge. Il avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue basse. Sans le vouloir, ils étaient assortis. La robe de Lily était noire à reflets rouges.

- Où sont les autres ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ils sont partis devant.

Ils descendirent en courant, main dans la main. Lorsqu'ils furent dans le hall, les trois autres les attendaient, assis sur les marches de l'escalier.

- Dépêchez-v…commença James en levant la tête vers eux.

Sa voix mourut devant la beauté de la rousse.

- Vite, reprit Remus, beaucoup moins attint que lui par la jeune fille.

La musique commença à retentir dans tout le château. Sirius se tourna vers la jeune femme et se pencha.

- M'accorderais-tu cette danse ?

- Avec plaisir, ria-t-elle.

Ils avancèrent et commencèrent à danser. Lily trouva que les maraudeurs n'avaient pas fait bien compliqué. Elle s'attendait à quelque chose de beaucoup plus rapide qu'une polka. Mais Sirius la mit en garde.

La mélodie lente de la polka fit sortir les élèves des salles où ils se trouvaient. Deux minutes plus tard, la polka se changea en tango. Les étudiants, intrigués, se dirigèrent vers la musique. La plus part, cependant, n'arrivèrent dans le hall que deux minutes après, alors que le tango se changeait en valse viennoise.

Les deux danseurs changeaient aussi vite de danse que la musique. Et Lily comprit un peu mieux ce qu'avait prévu ces amis.

Les élèves, comme les trois maraudeurs s'assirent pour les regardèrent tournoyer gracieusement. Après la valse, le tempo augmenta pour deux minutes de samba, ce qui décrocha un sourire radieux aux deux partenaires. Ils aiment bien les autres danses, mais ils préféraient vraiment quand ça bougeait plus. Ils eurent ensuite droit au paso-doble et au mambo. C'est d'ailleurs durant ce premier que tout le collège fut réunit complètement autour d'eux, attirant les derniers professeurs. Ils finirent sur deux minutes de rock acrobatique. Durant les deux dernières danses, ils enchainèrent les portés et les lancés. A la dernière note, Lily et Sirius se saluèrent avant de se tourner vers les autres maraudeurs et d'en faire autant sous les applaudissements de tout le collège. Lily se jeta ensuite dans les bras de Sirius.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle. Merci, tu étais génial ! Je n'ai jamais eu de partenaire comme toi !

- Toi aussi tu étais géniale ! dit-il en déposant un doux baiser sur sa joue.

- On va se changer ?

Mais Sirius n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'ils furent assaillit de partout par des milliers de questions et dont ils n'en comprenaient pas une seule. Ce n'est qu'avec l'intervention des professeurs qu'ils purent être tranquilles. Ils montèrent donc remettre leur ancien habit –pour Lily ce fut ceux de Sirius-.

Dans la salle commune avant de redescendre, Sirius lui mit les chaussures pendant qu'elle lui prenait l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux pour le mettre dans les siens.

- Mais ! ralla le brun.

- Je te l'empreinte que pour le repas.

Ils retournèrent les trois autres à la table des Gryffondor, toujours main dans la main.

- Alors ça vous a plu ? demanda Lily.

- T'aurais pu garder la robe, là tu ressembles à Pad' ! se plaignit James. C'est dérangeant.

- C'était la robe que mes parents m'ont acheté ce jour là, dit simplement Lily.

Elle savait qu'ils comprendraient, et elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

- Je suis navré, s'excusa James.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ! Alors ça vous a plu ? On n'a quand même fait le tour du monde pour vous : la République Tchèques, l'Argentine, l'Autriche, le Brésil, l'Espagne et Cuba.

- C'était super. Vous êtes vraiment doués, les complimenta Peter, approuvé par tout le monde.

Après le diner, l'adolescente alla chercher ses bagages, donna ses devoirs aux maraudeurs pour qu'ils les remettent à leurs enseignants. Elle leur dit au revoir et Sirius la conduisit jusqu'aux grilles.

- Tu m'écriras tous les jours ? demanda-t-elle, le cœur serré. Moi, oui. Je vous enverrai des lettres à tous les quatre.

Une larme coula sur sa joue que Sirius s'empressa d'essuyer.

- Oui, je te promets, je t'écrirai tous les jours. En même temps, je t'enverrai les cours et les devoirs, assura-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras, une larme coulant lui aussi sur sa joue. Tu vas nous manquer, à moi et aux autres. Ne fais pas de bêtises !

- Promis, dit-elle dans un maigre sourire avant de sortir rejoindre Amy qui l'attendait au bas du magicobus.

McGonagall tira Sirius jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor et Amy en fit de même avec Lily.


	8. Chapter 7

**Merci pour vos reviews. J'y répondrais désormais quand je les recevrais, sauf pour les anonymes bien sûr. Bonne lecture, mais si ce chapitre est un peu court. Mais j'étais en manque d'inspiration…en espérant que ça reviendra avant le prochain chapitre !**

Le trajet se fit en silence. C'était la première fois qu'elle prenait le magicobus, mais elle ne fit ni attention à l'accueil joviale qu'elles reçurent, ni à l'étrangeté du mobilier –des lits dans un bus ?? Ce ne devrait-il pas être des banquettes ?-, ni des personnes qui les entouraient. Non, la seule chose à laquelle elle prit la peine de faire attention était le comportement inhabituel d'Amy. Elle avait l'air à la fois fâchée et déçue, mais malgré tout elle ne disait rien. Et pour Lily, c'était encore pire que si elle la sermonnait pendant trois quart d'heure. Elle avait l'impression d'être ignorée, presque rejetée. Aucun mot. Aucun reproche. Aucun soupir. Rien. A l'exception de ses yeux, si rieurs durant les vacances, à présent tristes et ombrageux. Elle s'en voulait et avait honte d'être à l'origine de la déception de la mère de Remus. Elle baissa la tête, ne pouvant plus regarder la femme. Une larme aussi silencieuse qu'elle coula sur sa joue toujours mouillée de sa sortie de Poudlard.

Elle devait vraiment être une bonne à rien pour se mettre à dos toutes les personnes qui osaient lui tendre la main. Sa sœur Pétunia. Sa famille. Ses parents. Dumbledore. Et maintenant Amy. C'était quoi son problème ? Quelle était la solution ? Pourquoi, alors qu'elle pensait que ça ne pourrait jamais être pire, venait-on lui prouvait que tout été possible ? Pourquoi s'acharnait-on sur elle ? Qu'avait-elle fait ? Que lui reprochait-on ? Que devait-elle faire pour que ce cauchemar se termine enfin ? Qu'attendait-on d'elle ?

Elle ne savait pas et c'est bien ça qui la rendait triste et déprimée. Comment pouvait-elle sortir de son puits sans fond si elle ne savait ni jusqu'à où elle pouvait encore tomber, ni le chemin de la sortie, et qu'elle n'avait corde à laquelle se retenir ?

Lorsqu'elles rentrèrent dans la maison, Lily courut en haut. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette tension. Si elle était ici, après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle avait été renvoyée de Poudlard. N'est-ce pas ? Non, rien n'était de sa faute. Pas de sa faute. Non. Elle n'était pas monstrueuse. Elle n'avait pas tué sa mère. C'était simplement qu'un accident. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Pas de sa faute. Ses camardes de chambre étaient simplement jalouses. Oui jalouses, mais de quoi ? De son placement chez les Lupin ? Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est débile d'envier une telle chose ! Mais alors de quoi ? Elle avait cru comprendre que c'était sa complicité avec les maraudeurs. Mais cette complicité n'était due qu'au fait qu'elle ait séjournée dans la famille de Remus. Elle aurait préféré ne jamais mettre les pieds dans cette étrange maison. Rester chez elle. Même avec Pétunia et son mari. Oui, elle aurait préféré ne jamais connaître cette sympathique famille. Etre dans la sienne. Avec sa cousine, son père et…sa mère. Elle aurait tant préféré ! Mais malgré tout, elle essayait de se convaincre désespérément qu'elle n'était en cause pour rien de tout ça.

Cette nuit-là, elle ne ferma pas l'œil, trop occupée à écrire aux maraudeurs et à pleurer l'injustice du monde et répéter inlassablement une litanie de 'C'est pas ma faute'.

Les jours lui semblaient être diaboliquement longs. Elle se contentait de descendre pour les repas, faisant au minimum face aux parents de Moony. Elle ne voulait plus voir leur déception dans le fond de leur regard, ainsi que des milliers de questions aux quelles elle ne se sentait pas capable de répondre. Durant le reste de la journée, elle demeurait dans la chambre de Sirius. Ses posters, ses photos et ses objets plus ou moins insolites l'apaisaient. Ça lui rappelait son ami. Elle avait l'impression d'être un peu moins seule. C'était pathétique, mais elle avait un peu impression qu'il était avec elle. Et de toute manière sa propre chambre lui rappelait de trop mauvais souvenirs pour y passer plus de dix minutes sans s'écrouler sous son propre poids, prise de tremblements. Ainsi, elle ne put pas dormir un seul des soirs de la semaine dans son lit. Contre toute attente, elle se rendait chaque nuit dans celui de…James. Il était le seul à la consoler une fois le soleil couché. A croire que James Potter était une réincarnation d'Odette du lac des cygnes. Durant la journée, Potter n'était qu'un simple maraudeur. Blagueur, stupide, imbu de lui-même. Mais alors que le soleil laissait place à la lune, James devenait un confident. Sincère, gentil, attentionné. En un mot : humain, tout comme Odette.

Le vendredi après-midi, l'adolescente, assise sur le lit de sa petite momo, lui écrivait une lettre.

'_Coucou toi,_

_Je suis sûre que tu es étonné de recevoir une lettre de moi. Après tout, ce n'est que la vingtième cette semaine. Mais que veux-tu, je n'ai réellement que ça à faire. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer comme je m'ennuie ici. C'est un vrai calvaire ! J'ai l'impression que plus ça va et pire c'est ! J'aimerai tant que ça s'arrête. Que ce cauchemar prenne fin. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vous me manquez. Maman aussi me manque._

_C'est dur sans vous ! Avant, je pouvais vous parler n'importe quand. Je pouvais avoir du réconfort auprès de vous. Maintenant, il ne me reste que vos chambres, vos photos…vos souvenirs._

_En parlant de chambre, ne le dis pas à James, mais…comment dire ? Tu sais que depuis quelque temps, je ne dors pas très bien. Et à ces moments là, ça a toujours été lui qui venait me voir. Mais maintenant, tu comprends, il n'est plus là. Je n'ai plus rien sauf…sa chambre. Comme tu le sais, ma chambre m'est devenu insupportable, alors j'ai dormit dans sa chambre, et plus précisément dans son lit. Je ne me voyais pas dormir sur la moquette ! Et je n'ai pas le droit de faire de magie, donc…. Parce que j'ai bien essayé de dormir dans le tien ou celui de Rem', mais je n'ai réussit qu'à tourner dans vos draps. Mais dans le _sien c_'est comme s'il était là. Tu comprends ? Mais c'est vraiment bizarre, il n'y a que lorsque je sens son odeur que j'arrive à trouver le sommeil. Et depuis la mo…une semaine, il n'y a que ça qui réussit à me faire dormir. Comme une drogue. C'est grave docteur ?_

_Si non, j'essaye de vous écrire des histoires, mais je ne trouve pas ça très concluant. Enfin, tu le verras par toi-même. Par contre, la votre je l'ai a-do-rée –pas autant que la petite molaire mordeuse- mais elle était très drôle. Avec ses trois mètres recto verso de parchemin et mes rires, il m'a fallu plus d'une heure pour la lire. Je crains que vous par contre, vous n'ayez besoin que de cinq minutes pour en faire le tour._

_Et aussi avec Amy, je ne sais pas ce que Dumbledore lui a dit. Mais depuis dimanche elle est bizarre. Elle ne m'adresse la parole que pour me dire 'bonjour', 'bonsoir', 'tu veux des pommes de terre'. Je ne comprends pas. Qu'ai-je fait de si grave pour qu'elle agisse comme ça ? Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû dormir dans votre dortoir, mais tout de même. Je t'avouerai que je n'aurai pas pu dormir si vous n'étiez pas arrivés. J'aurai peut être pu m'en sortir, mais c'est certain que je n'aurais pas réussi à dormir. Alors même si tout ça est le prix à payer pour n'avoir que dormi, pour que vous soyez venu m'aider cette nuit-là, franchement ce n'est pas grave tout compte fait. Moi, je vous en serai toujours reconnaissante. Parce que vous êtes venu et vous ne m'avez pas laissé._

_Au faite, comment avez-vous fait pour venir au bon moment ? C'est tout de même étrange ! Tu ne trouves pas ?_

_Bon, je vais te laisser faire tes devoirs, draguer les filles ou faire des blagues douteuses. Amusez-vous bien !_

_Lilou._

_PS : encore deux jours, et je reviens ! J'espère que cela passera plus vite que les précédents. Bisous !'_

Elle lui envoya la lettre avec l'aide de Myosotis, puis se mit à ses leçons.

Le lendemain, elle sortit du lit de son camarade, et, comme elle en avait l'habitude, descendit à toute vitesse prendre son petit déjeuner mais surtout aller chercher son courrier. Tous les matins depuis le début de la semaine, un des hiboux de ces amis attendaient qu'elle vienne chercher la lettre qu'ils lui avaient écrite la veille. Mais aujourd'hui, aucun oiseau ne voulait dans le séjour, aucun parchemin n'était à porter de vue, aucune enveloppe ne trainait sur la table. Déçue, elle mangea mollement ce qu'elle trouva avant de tout ranger et de remonter dans la chambre de Sirius. Elle attendit la lettre pendant deux jours avant de comprendre qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Deux jours avant de se faire à l'idée qu'ils ne lui répondraient pas. Deux jours durant les quels elle ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit. Deux jours où elle attendit d'apercevoir un hibou traverser les nuages de fumée que produisait l'usine à savon.

Le dimanche soir, quand Amy monta pour la prévenir qu'elles allaient bientôt retourner à Poudlard, elle la trouva assise sur le bord de la fenêtre, la tête levée vers le ciel, les yeux dans le vague.

- Lily ! l'appela-t-elle au pas de la porte de chambre de Sirius.

Lily se contenta d'acquiescer, ne détournant pas les yeux de l'extérieur, n'ouvrant pas la bouche. Elle resta contre la vitre, la tête tournée vers l'horizon. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'école, depuis qu'elle avait été séparée de Sirius. Amy avait bien remarqué qu'elle passait toutes ses journées dans la chambre de ce dernier et le directeur lui avait d'ailleurs écrit quelques lignes sur la relation particulière entre les deux adolescents. Bien qu'Amy ait été très septique lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé qu'ils avaient des sentiments là où elle ne voyait qu'une très forte amitié, comme elle l'avait déjà vu avec certains enfants dont elle avait eu la garde, elle en était contente. Car si Lily ouvrait son cœur à un garçon, elle acceptait une nouvelle personne dans sa vie, et donc elle ne se renfermait pas sur elle-même.

- Lily, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle, légèrement inquiète.

Mrs Lupin s'approcha et s'installa à côté d'elle sur une chaise.

- Ça fait une semaine que tu es ici et tu n'as pas parlé depuis que tu as quitté Poudlard. Au début, j'ai pensé que tu voulais être seule, je ne voulais pas te brusquer. Mais là, je suis vraiment inquiète. Tu ne parles plus, tu ne manges plus, tu n'écris plus. Tu restes devant cette fenêtre ! Si tu veux aller dehors, tu peux y aller, dit-elle doucement, ne sachant plus comment lui parler. Tu le sais ?

L'adolescente tourna mollement la tête vers elle quelques secondes avant de retourner à sa contemplation.

- Tu sais que je ne vous ai jamais interdit de sortir ? reprit Amy. Si tu veux, tu as encore un quart d'heure avant que l'on parte.

Amy, sentant qu'elle ne lui dirait rien, sortit de la chambre non sans soupirer. Pendant les dernières quinze minutes, Lily regarda par la fenêtre, n'espérant plus, mais regarda tout de même. Lorsque l'heure fut venu de s'en aller, elle se leva, prit sa valise et descendit prendre le bus.

Le retour se fut comme l'allé, sous les yeux peinés de Mme Lupin. A Poudlard, l'adolescente partit sans se retourner, sans un regard, sans un au revoir. Elle monta dans sa salle commune, puis sa chambre, droite comme un 'i'. Elle en sortit les vêtements de Sirius et alla dans son dortoir les lui rendre.

- Lilou ! s'écria-t-il joyeusement en la voyant à la porte.

Tout en le regardant dans les yeux, elle lâcha ses affaires en boule à ses pieds. Elle lui tourna le dos et retourna dans son dortoir s'allonger sur son lit. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle ne voulait plus les voir. Ils l'avaient laissée. Abandonnée ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait toujours se passer comme ça ?

Lily sentit son lit s'affaisser. Une de ses camarades de dortoir venait de s'asseoir dessus. Elle ne dit rien, ne fit aucun mouvement pour signaler qu'elle avait remarqué sa présence. Elle se contenta de pleurer toutes les larmes qu'elle avait toujours retenues. Celles qu'elle n'avait jamais pu verser dans ce monde. Maintenant elle pouvait dire qu'elle avait Tout perdu.

Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'elle croyait avant qu'une main ne se pose sur ses longs cheveux roux. Cette main, caressante, tendre, était vraiment ce dont elle avait le plus besoin en ce moment. Elle ne savait pas exactement la quelle de ses camarades étaient là, mais elle soupçonnait fortement que ce n'était pas Anna. Lentement, elle releva la tête vers ce qui lui semblait être sa bouée de sauvetage.

- Hey, murmura la jeune fille, lui faisant un faible sourire.

- Mia ?! s'étonna Lily, les yeux rouges et gonflés. Que…qu'est-ce…

- Je suis vraiment désolée Lily, la coupa-t-elle. J'ai été égoïste. Je croyais que si tu étais amie avec les maraudeurs, tu ne serais plus avec moi.

- Tu n'as…

- Mais, reprit-elle, voulant absolument s'excuser auprès de son amie, j'ai compris que ça ne changera rien entre nous. On est amie à la vie à la mort ? Hein ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. On est amie ! Et une amitié, une vraie amitié ne s'effondre pas comme ça, assura-t-elle, une inexplicable tristesse dans les yeux. Tu es là après tout.

Les deux filles passèrent la soirée à discuter ensemble. Elles se racontèrent leurs vacances et leur première semaine de cours –enfin, façon de parler puisque Lily était chez Mr et Mrs Lupin-. Lily se sentait un peu mieux après avoir parlé avec Mia. Cette dernière, contre toute attente, défendit les maraudeurs quand elle lui avoua la cause de sa peine. En effet, il était de notoriété publique qu'elle haïssait les maraudeurs depuis leur deuxième année. Mais malgré tout, Lily ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi ils l'avaient laissée seule. Et Sirius lui avait promit de lui écrire tous les jours. Ne comprenaient-ils pas qu'elle avait Besoin de leur correspondance ? Que sans elle, elle n'avait plus rien à quoi s'accrocher ?...enfin, maintenant, elle pouvait compter sur Mia, en tout cas, elle l'espérait.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle descendit manger Mia l'accompagnait, comme les années précédentes -Lily serait tentait de dire 'comme au bon vieux temps'-, Lily comprit que c'était une très mauvaise idée de sauter plusieurs repas. Un vertige la fit vaciller et elle dut se retenir à son amie pour ne pas tomber par terre. Cette dernière, soucieuse, presque affolée, lui proposa d'aller à l'infirmerie.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grave, assura Lily en s'appuyant à son bras, la poussant à avancer.

- Tu en es sûre ? Tu es toute blanche !

- C'est un peu normal, vu les circonstances. Mais je te promets que ça ne servirait à rien d'aller chez Mrs Pomfresh, à part perdre du temps. Elle ne pourrait rien faire.

Tout le collège fut surpris de voir les deux filles entraient dans le réfectoire bras dessus, bras dessous. Après tout, Lily ne sortait-elle pas avec un des maraudeurs, ennemi juré de Mia ? Alors pourquoi se parlaient-elles encore ? Mais les élèves eurent un semblant d'explication durant ce même repas quand les dis maraudeurs entrèrent dans la Grande Salle.

- Lilou ! appela Sirius en voyant son amie.

Mais l'adolescente ne répondit rien, et continua de manger.

- Lily ?! s'inquiéta-t-il, en s'installant en face d'elle et Mia. Tu ne m'as pas entendu ?

- Je ne suis pas encore sourde, merci ! dit-elle hargneusement. Et arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça. C'est vraiment ridicule. Tu sais, j'ai compris.

Elle se leva, mais alors qu'elle passait la porte, une main se posa sur son bras. Des images de sa première nuit ici, Lily se dégagea vivement de cette main comme si elle l'avait brûlée.

- Ne…ne me touchez pas ! bégaya-t-elle à James, le propriétaire de la fameuse main.

- Mais…Lily ? Attends ! Je ne voulais pas…je…juste te parler, dit-il, stupéfait de sa réaction, suivant la fille dans le hall.

Lily marcha le plus vite possible jusqu'à la salle de sa première heure de cours. Elle ne voulait pas leur parler, elle. Et elle voulait encore moins les voir. Ça lui faisait mal. Elle avait confiance en eux. Mais il faut croire que sa confiance était souvent mal placée. Heureusement…ou malheureusement, suivent le point de vue, Potter ne la suivit pas. Il se disait sûrement qu'il pourrait lui parler après les cours, mais Lily, encore une fois, fit tout son possible pour les éviter. Et il faut dire qu'elle y arrivait très bien. Si elle n'avait pas déjà une vocation, elle se serait bien lancée dans une carrière de 'fuir les adolescents les plus populaires'. Et si jamais quelqu'un lui avait fait remarquer que ce métier n'existait pas, elle se serait volontiers proposée pour en être le précurseur.

Mais après le déjeuner, Sirius réussit l'exploit que tout le monde attendait. A savoir, parler avec elle et ce devant tous les élèves réunis…enfin au départ.

- Lilou, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Il était arrivé derrière elle sans faire le moindre bruit. Il faut dire qu'il avait l'habitude d'être silencieux. Farceur comme il était et avec un loup garou comme ami, il avait plus qu'intérêt à ne pas faire de bruit s'il voulait le surprendre –bien que son odeur corporelle le trahissait souvent-.

Lily, pour sa part, ne l'ayant pas entendu, fit un bond sur sa chaise et lâcha sa fourchette en même temps. Elle se tourna vers lui, et lui lança un regard noir.

- Quoi ? Que me veux-tu à la fin ? s'écria-t-elle furieuse.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! Pourquoi depuis samedi tu ne nous parles plus ? reprit Sirius en l'empêchant de se lever, ses deux mains posées sur ses épaules. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu à ma lettre ? Je te rappelle quand même qu'on a battu tous tes records. On a dû envoyer une vingtaine de lettres en deux jours tellement on s'inquiétait de ton subite silence !!

Lily le dévisagea, surprise. Mais lorsqu'elle regarda dans ses yeux, elle ne vit aucune étincelle de malice qu'il avait toujours quand il faisait une blague. Elle ne vit que de la sincérité. Mais malgré tout, elle était toujours en colère contre lui, plus qu'un des quatre autres. Après tout, lorsqu'elle avait écrite sa lettre, elle avait craint sa réaction vis-à-vis de quelques détails la composant. Et, en ne voyant pas de réponse, elle s'était imaginé les raisons les plus folles expliquant un tel rejet.

- Je n'ai rien reçu depuis ma lettre, dit-elle accusatrice. Vous n'avez pas dû les envoyer par hiboux express ! D'ailleurs si ça se trouve, elles sont encore sur ton bureau ou même pas encore sur un parchemin !!

- Comment ça, tu n'as rien reçu ?? s'écria-t-il. Pour ta gouverne, j'ai passé plus de deux heures à répondre à ta lettre ! Et il faut bien dire que certaine de tes révélations étaient tout de même surprenantes.

- Je te dis que je n'ai rien reçu !! Absolument rien !! Ni une de tes soit disant lettres, ni de qui que ce soit.

- Mais attends ! s'exclama Sirius, pensant soudainement à quelque chose. Si tu n'as reçu aucune lettre, tu n'as pas eu la réponse du…docteur ?

Lily se mit à rougir. Ça ressemblait bien à Sirius de lui parler de James en pleine dispute, devant toute l'école, mais surtout sous le nez du concerné.

- Sirius, par Merlin, pourquoi tu me parles de…'ça' ? demanda-t-elle très gênée en regardant ses voisins. Ce n'est ni lieu, ni le moment !

- Mais parce que c'est très important, lui sourit-il. Et puis, c'est une super nouvelle. Après tout, c'est pas tous les jours que…

Il ne pu malencontreusement pas finir sa phrase, une Lily vraiment très mal à l'aise le bâillonna de sa main droite.

- Mais vas y cri le sur tous les toits ! s'énerva-t-elle. Tu ne crois pas que c'est personnel ?

- De toute manière dans quelque temps, ça se verra comme le nez au milieu de la figure, prédit-il.

- Ça, tu n'en sais absolument rien du tout !

- Mais bien sûr, répondit-il sarcastiquement. Et tu peux me rappeler ton état actuel ? Et une chose est sûre, ça n'ira pas en diminuant. Tu l'as dans…

Une fois de plus, le jeune homme se retrouva dans l'impossibilité de terminer.

- Arrêtes ! Je te signale qu'il est là !

- Ha ba ça, pour être là, c'est sûr qu'il est là, reprit-il.

Sirius se baissa pour lui murmurer quelques mots loin des oreilles indiscrètes…enfin surtout loin d'une paire bien particulière, appartenant à l'héritier Potter.

- Tu es sûr ?! s'affola Lily une fois son ami éloigné.

- C'est souvent ce qui arrive, commença-t-il, s'exprimant comme il le ferait à un enfant de cinq ans. Quand deux personnes, dans le même lit, se…

- MOMO !! s'écria-t-elle.

- Ok, ok, se reprit-il en levant les mains de soumission. Mais si tu ne me crois pas, tu peux toujours demander à un médicomage obstétricien !

- Obstétricien ?! s'étonna Lily, ne comprenant pas la logique de l'adolescent.

- Et bien oui. C'est bien une personne qui s'y connaît en relation…

Lily le foudroya du regard, le dissuadant ainsi de continuer sa phrase.

- Bien, c'est bon. Je ne dis rien. Mais de toute manière, c'est bien là que se terminera cette histoire, non ?

Pour toute réponse, Lily rougit de plus belle. Et sous les chuchotements du réfectoire, elle se leva et tira Sirius hors de la salle pour avoir une sérieuse conversation sur les termes 'vie privée' et 'discrétion'. Mais il était trop tard, les rumeurs les plus folles circulées autour de ce couple qui n'en était même pas un.


	9. Chapter 8

**Désolé pour le retard, mais pendant les vacances je n'étais pas chez moi. A l'origine, je pensais vous le donner durant celles-ci. Bonne année à tous et bonne lecture.**

Les jours passèrent puis les semaines et les rumeurs qui tournaient autour de Lily et Sirius allaient bon train. Elles commençaient par les faire sortir ensemble mais rapidement avec la conversation qu'ils avaient eue dans la Grande Salle, elles leur avaient aussi fondé une famille. Et le fait que Sirius sorte avec d'autres filles que Lily ne gênait visiblement personne. Leurs camarades arrivaient même à trouver des explications, bancales et absurdes mais encore une fois, personne ne s'en souciait. Et plus ils démentaient, plus les rumeurs se répandaient.

Au bout de trois semaines, ils avaient donc, d'un commun accord, décidé de les laisser dire ; attendant qu'ils passent à autre chose. Malheureusement pour eux, rien de bien captivant n'arriva à être plus passionnant que leur pseudo histoire d'amour. Mais le pire était que les élèves ne soient pas les seuls à prendre cette affaire au sérieux.

Lily fut ainsi convoquée chez Mme Pomfresh, à peine deux jours après la discussion du réfectoire. L'infirmière lui parla de grossesse, de contraception et autre joyeuseté dont l'adolescente se serait volontiers passée. Ce fut ensuite le tour de leur directrice de maison de leur donner des recommandations et des conseils, mais aussi de leur faire des reproches. D'ailleurs le plus déconcertant lors de cet entretien fut sans conteste le moment où le professeur McGonagall leur rappela qu'ils auraient pu 'sortir couvert' et au cas illusoire où ils auraient oublié comment se servir d'un préservatif, elle leur fit même un exposé très détaillé. C'en fut trop pour Lily. En à peine une semaine, elle avait des conversations des plus gênantes avec deux personnes qu'elle respectait certes, mais qu'elle voyait, pour son bien être mental, asexuée.

Après ça, Lily esquivait toutes les conversations avec ses professeurs si elle devait avoir lieu en présence de Sirius. Quant à ce dernier, toute cette situation l'amusait grandement et il ne retenait plus ses éclats de rire quand les adultes voulaient lui parler de sexualité. La plus part du temps, il feignait l'ignorance, obligeant ses interlocuteurs à utiliser des propos très imagés et…excitants pour un adolescent tel que lui.

Au bout de trois semaines, les adultes étaient complètement exaspérés du comportement des deux adolescents, les filles de Gryffondor –surtout Anna- jalousaient la rousse, Dan, l'ex petit copain de Lily, l'insultait aussi souvent que possible, les Maraudeurs taquinaient souvent les deux amis et Mia se contentait de croire son amie toutes les fois où elle lui assurait que les gens étaient vraiment stupides quand ils se forçaient. Elle avait même apprit à apprécier Remus et à tolérer ses trois compères.

Ce fut donc en ce mardi que tout changea. Quand les premières questions vinrent et qu'ils ne cherchèrent même plus à démentir, faisant un vague haussement d'épaules en toute réponse. Quand les premiers 'peut-être' ou 'ça se peut bien' firent échos à toutes leurs idioties. Quand Mia et Lily se placèrent en face des maraudeurs durant les repas. Quand Remus se mit avec cette première en cours de défense contre les forces du mal alors que Sirius était avec Lily.

- Tu as vu leur tête quand ils ont remarquaient qu'on mangeait ensemble ? lui demanda l'héritier des Black en s'asseyant à une table du fond comme à chaque cours de défense.

- Ouais, sourit celle-ci. J'ai cru qu'ils allaient faire une crise cardiaque. Heureusement qu'ils ne savent pas la vérité. Je crois qu'ils ne le supporteraient pas !

- Ils ne supporteraient pas quoi ? Que tu as dormis avec Prongs ? Ou que tu es éperdument tombée sous le charme de Mon coin de paradis ?

- Hey ! Je te signale que ce n'est pas Ton coin mais bien le Mien, le reprit-elle vivement, oubliant momentanément qu'ils étaient tout de même en classe.

- Mais bien sûr Lilou, tu peux toujours rêver, continua son voisin, pas dérangé outre mesure que tout le monde écoute leur conversation.

- Je te signale que tout l'été…

- C'est bien ça le problème, lui assura-t-il en lui faisant face. Je l'ai trouvé bien avant cet été.

- Oui, et bien fait attention à ce que tu dis parce que tu pourrais être surpris en retrouvant ta chambre. Je te rappelle tout de même qu'à la rentrée, je l'ai eut pour moi toute seule…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! s'inquiéta le brun, déjà beaucoup moins sûr.

- Je ne te dirais rien. Ça ne serait plus une surprise si non ?

- Dans ce cas, je crois qu'un cahier pourrait arriver malencontreusement en ma possession. Comme tu y écris tout, je serais fixé !

- Mais c'est pas possible ça ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez du mal à comprendre dans le sens du mot intime ?

Bien qu'avide de connaître enfin la réponse à sa question existentielle, elle ne fut pas éclairée cette fois-ci par Sirius, pris de court par une autre personne.

- Vous avez fini ? leur demanda dédaigneusement le professeur, les faisant tous les deux sursauter. Je peux commencer le cours ?

Ils n'avaient pas remarqué que leur enseignant s'était avancé jusqu'à leur table. A dire vrai, ils étaient tellement pris dans leur conversation, qu'ils n'avaient pas faire attention à leur entourage. Et du coin de l'œil, Sirius pouvait voir James se moquait ouvertement d'eux.

- Heu…oui professeur, répondit Lily, très mal à l'aise. Je vous prie de nous excuser. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

- Je l'espère bien ! aboya-t-il en tournant les talons. Bien, maintenant que tout le monde écoute…

La suite fut d'un ennui sans nom pour Sirius. Il avait beau joué 'discrètement' avec sa plume, fredonné la dernière chanson de son groupe préféré, dessiné sur son parchemin, le temps passait à une lenteur déconcertante. Et à chaque fois qu'il jetait un regard sur sa voisine, celle-ci semblait absorber par ce qu'elle était en train d'écrire.

Lorsque la fin de l'heure sonna enfin, il fut le premier à repousser sa chaise pour sortir de la salle. En revanche, sa si studieuse amie, qu'elle en devenait exaspérante, prenait tout son temps, rangeant ses affaires à la vitesse d'un escargot.

- Allez Lilou, la pressa-t-il en prenant tous ses parchemins étalés sur leur table. On va arriver en retard en soins aux créatures magiques !

- Mais attends, il y a un truc que je voudrais demander au professeur, lui répondit-elle en lui reprenant les feuilles des mains.

- Pourquoi ? se plaignit-il comme un enfant gâté.

- Je n'ai pas très bien comprit comment les inferi…

- Si tu veux, je te l'expliquerai, lui proposa Sirius, faisant une tête de chien battu.

- D'accord, mais pourquoi es-tu si presser ? demanda Lily en le suivant dans le couloir.

- On a fait un pari avec James, et je veux savoir si j'ai gagné ou pas, dit-il rapidement en accélérant le pas.

C'est ainsi qu'après le diner (le repas du soir), Lily se retrouva avec Mia installées à une table de la salle commune à attendre Sirius pour avoir les explications promises du cours de ce matin. Etrangement, les maraudeurs n'avaient pas mangé dans la Grande Salle ce soir là. Mais habituée, Lily n'en avait pas tenue compte. Il n'était pas rare que les quatre garçons se ravitaillent directement à la source : aux cuisines. La jeune femme ignorait où elle se trouvait et pour dire vrai, elle ne voulait même pas le savoir. Ainsi, elle ne pourrait pas les prendre sur le fait. Parce qu'elle les aimait bien malgré leur immaturité occasionnelle.

Pour passer le temps jusqu'à l'arriver de son ami, l'adolescente commença son devoir de potion. Vingt heures sonna lorsqu'elles terminèrent enfin. Mia monta dans leur dortoir, épuisée de sa journée riche en émotion. Et ne voyant toujours pas Sirius, pas inquiète pour une mornille, elle s'attaqua donc seule à celui de métamorphose, puis de sortilèges, et d'histoire de la magie…s'endormant sur ce dernier.

Mais quand à quatre heures du matin, elle se réveilla en sursaut et ne vit toujours pas la moindre trace de Sirius, dire qu'elle était inquiète était un doux euphémisme. Elle savait que s'ils étaient rentrés, ils ne l'auraient jamais laissée dormir sur une table aussi confortable qu'un tas de cailloux. Alors lorsqu'à sept heures et demie, elle vit le portail s'ouvrit laissant passer Peter, Sirius et James, elle leur sauta littéralement dessus.

- C'est à cette heure là que tu arrives ? cria-t-elle après son soit disant petit ami. Tu aurais au moins pu me prévenir que vous ne renteriez pas ! Ca aurait été la moindre des choses ! Je vous signale que moi, je me suis inquiété pour vous ! J'étais morte de peur !! Mais apparemment vous ne vous êtes pas souciés de moi : cette fille collante, déprimée et hystérique. Si je vous dérange tant que ça, dites-le moi ! Mes camarades de dortoir sont totalement folles ; elles m'auraient certainement déjà jetée de la tour d'astronomie si elles ne craignaient pas de se faire renvoyer. Mais au moins, avec elles, je sais à quoi m'en tenir !

Elle envoya un regard peiné à Peter, déçu à James et noir à Sirius. Et avant que les trois garçons n'aient pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, elle monta dans son dortoir, prendre une douche et préparer son sac.

Elle ne les vit pas au petit-déjeuner, il fallut attendre leur premier cours de la journée, deux heures de divination, pour qu'elle retrouve de nouveau face à eux. Elle avait effectivement tout fait pour les éviter. Mais la tour, sous la trappe de la classe, était un endroit assez étroit.

- Salut Lilou, s'écria Sirius en s'appuyant sur le mur, à un mètre de l'adolescente.

- Tu es encore fâchée ? demanda James avec une petite moue adorable.

Lily se retient de rire en mordant sa lèvre inférieure entre les dents.

- Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda doucement Peter. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu nous attendais.

- Tu n'as qu'à demander au Grand, au Magnifique Sirius Black premier du nom ! aboya-t-elle avec hargne.

- Moi ?! s'étonna le Grand, le Magn…enfin Sirius.

La Gryffondor se tourna rapidement vers lui, le fusillant du regard.

- Oui toi, pas Merlin ! Qui voulait hier savoir le résultat d'un stupide pari ? Qui m'avait promis de jouer au professeur pour moi ?

- Et si on t'expliquait ? tenta Peter, parlant toujours comme s'il était face à une ourse en colère.

Il fallait dire qu'elle était très menaçante chaque fois qu'elle était énervée. Mais au lieu de les affronter comme à l'accoutumé, Lily se détournant d'eux, se mettant plus loin. Elle espérait qu'ils la laissaient tranquille. A présent, c'était bon, elle avait comprit. Et elle ne voulait plus espérer pour rien.

- Il est trop tard maintenant ! Il fallait y penser avant.

- On ne peut pas se faire pardonner ? demanda Sirius en se rapprochant une fois encore d'elle.

- Je ne sais pas…réfléchit-elle. Je ne veux pas non plus être la cinquième roue du carrosse. Et c'est exactement le rôle que je joue avec vous quatre !

- Mais non Lily, pourquoi tu penses ça ? fit James d'une petite voix, visiblement peiné.

L'adolescente se tourna vers eux, les yeux brillants.

- Je crois que j'ai quand même été tolérante avec vous ! Toutes les fois où vous prépariez tous vos mauvais coups ! J'avais confiance en vous. Vous étiez pour moi de vrais amis, je vous disais tout ! Et vous, que faites-vous en retour ? Rien ! Je ne vous demandais pas de tout me dire. Non. Mais vous auriez au moins pu faire un minimum. Je vous signale que je me suis inquiétée pour vous alors que vous vous fichiez de ce que j'aurais pu penser ou ressentir !

Elle fit une pause et regarda Sirius dans les yeux.

- La première fois, devant la fabrique de savon, j'aurais dû te dire de partir ! dit-elle calmement. Ma vie en serait bien plus simple. Je serais encore avec Dan. Je ne me serais jamais disputée avec les filles. Je ne me serais pas fait agresser. Je n'aurais pas dormit avec vous et donc pas fait virer.

Le brun, piqué au vif, se redressa pour être droit comme un 'i'.

- Et d'après toi, tu en serais où si nous n'étions pas là cet été ? dit-il durement. Que serait-il advenu de toi si nous ne t'avions pas retenu le matin de ton anniversaire ? Je ne suis peut-être pas parfait, mais en tout cas, ce n'est de ma faute si tout le monde s'imagine que nous sommes plus qu'ami !

- Alors ça serait de ma faute ! s'écria-t-elle outrée.

- C'est toi qui m'as sautée dessus sur le chemin de traverse, c'est qui dormait sur mes genoux dans le train, c'est toi qui portais mes vêtements et c'est toi qui m'as embrassée !

_Flash back_

_La veille, durant le déjeuner, Mia, Lily et les maraudeurs étaient installés ensemble tout comme le matin. Quand le plat principal apparut, Lily se tourna vers Sirius, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

_- Oh ! s'écria-t-elle. Regardes momo, c'est des spaghetti à la bolognaise !_

_Pour toute réponse, Sirius fit une grimace des plus comiques._

_- Allez ! Donnes moi ton assiette, je vais te servir ! continua-t-elle d'un ton enjoué._

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Lily ?! s'étonna Mia. C'est des pommes de terre !_

_Sirius, assis à côté de la farceuse, se rapprocha d'elle, une lueur étrange dans les yeux._

_- Tu voulais m'embêter ? demanda-t-il._

_Pas du tout rassuré par son regard, Lily se recula le plus possible, c'est-à-dire jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit collée à son autre voisin._

_- James, aides-moi, supplia-t-elle à celui-ci._

_Le garçon lui tendit sa paire de lunettes sous les rires étouffés de Mia et Remus. Lily se tourna alors vers Sirius les mains à la hauteur de celles du brun._

_- J'ai encore confondu, affirma-t-elle avec un demi-sourire._

_- Tu ne sais toujours pas mentir Lilou. Tant pis pour toi, tu vas avoir le droit au châtiment suprême ! dit-il très sérieusement._

_- Oh non ! S'il te plait. Pas ça. Tu sais très bien que je suis extrêmement…_

_- C'est justement le but, la coupa-t-il, un drôle de sourire sur les lèvres._

_Il posa ensuite ses mains sur ses hanches et la chatouilla. Lily hurla littéralement de rire dans le réfectoire. Sa voix monta facilement les octaves. Tout le monde arrêta de manger lorsque la voix suraigüe augmenta d'intensité alors que James aidait Sirius à chatouiller la jeune femme qui gigotait dans tous les sens et glissait sous la table._

_- Où est-ce que tu vas Lilou ? demanda Sirius en la remontant sur le banc. Restes avec nous. On rigole bien ensemble, non ?_

_- Très drôle, sourit-elle, quand elle eut retrouvé son souffle. Mais ça va se payer !_

_- Tu ne me pardonnes pas ?! s'étonna-t-il en faisant une tête de chien battu._

_- Mm, laisses-moi réfléchir ! Je ne te pardonnerais que si…_

_Elle se pencha à son oreille avec un sourire taquin._

_- Si tu me fais visiter l'usine à savon, chuchota-t-elle._

_Sirius la regarda alors avec une moue irrésistible._

_- Lilou…_

_- Bon d'accord, alors…commença-t-elle avant de se repencher sur lui. Tu danseras de nouveau avec moi et tu m'aideras à me procurer ma drogue pour ce soir._

_Elle lui avait avoué quelques jours auparavant qu'elle adorait l'odeur du parfum à James. Que cette dite odeur lui manquait le soir au moment où elle s'endormait ; regrettant presque de ne plus être renvoyée chez Amy pour avoir accès à sa chambre, son lit et ses draps._

_Sirius éclata de rire en entendant cette dernière part du marché._

_- Tu exagères Lilou, il est juste à côté de toi, ria-t-il. Tu pourrais le faire…_

_Lily se tourna vers son assiette, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et baissa la tête._

_- Et bien, je te boude, déclara-t-elle telle une enfant de six ans._

_Mia et Peter retient son fou rire, Remus ne cachait pas son sourire et James se demandait ce qui allait encore lui arriver._

_- D'accord, sourit Sirius. James, tu peux…_

_- Mais heu ! le coupa-t-elle. Tu vas pas lui demandait ça ici, dans la Grande Salle, devant tout le monde ?!_

_- Tu m'as dit avant…_

_- Oui, mais pas maintenant ! Arrêtes de m'embêter !_

_- Mais je t'assure que je ne savais pas que tu ne voulais pas…_

_- Et bien maintenant, tu le sais ! le coupa-t-elle une fois de plus. Et arrêtes ou moi aussi je t'embête Blackinouchéri !_

_- Ah ! Tu le prends comme ça Lilounette…_

_Lily lui bâillonna la bouche de ses mains._

_- Tu n'as pas intérêt à dire la suite, le menaça-t-elle._

_- Lilounette la…s'empressa-t-il de crier dès qu'elle enleva ses mains._

_Mais il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de finir, Lily se jeta sur lui et colla sa bouche sur la sienne pour le faire taire. En même temps, sa main droite cherchait à tâtons une pomme de terre. Et après que toute la salle pousse des 'Oh !', des 'Ha !', des 'Hein ?!' ou des hurlements hystériques, la jeune fille se poussa de Sirius pour lui mettre la patate dans la bouche, sous les rires de Mia, Peter, Remus et même Sirius. James, quant à lui, trouvait étrangement ça beaucoup moins amusant._

_- Voilà, maintenant t'as la patate ! lui fit remarquer Peter._

_Fin du Flash Back_

Lily le regarda abasourdi.

« Comment peut-il me reprocher ça ? »

- Tu vois, ria-t-elle nerveusement, tu tiens tout compte fait le même genre de discoure que ma sœur ! Dois-je le croire maintenant ?

- Je te ferais remarquer qu'avant que je dise ça, toi, tu as fait pire !

Les deux autres maraudeurs essayaient de le calmer, bien qu'eux-mêmes soient blessés par les paroles de Lily. Mais ce n'était pas franchement concluant. Et les autres élèves présents ne faisaient absolument rien pour les aider, au contrèrent. Ils se contentaient d'écouter, espérant en apprendre le plus possible suite à cette -sympathique ?- discussion.

- Et qu'ai-je dis de si terrible ?

- D'après toi, nous n'avons rien fait pour toi ? Tu es aveugles ou quoi ?! On n'a jamais laissé tomber un ami !

- Je suis ravie d'apprendre que pas plus tard qu'hier, tu ne me considérais pas comme tel ! Sans quoi tu m'aurais prévenue et tu m'aurais aidée comme je te l'avais demandé. A ce moment-là, tu m'as laissée tomber !

- J'ai fait une erreur, mais ose me dire que tu n'en as jamais faites !

Lily tourna légèrement la tête, mal à l'aise avec les souvenirs et les sentiments qui refaisait surface.

- Tu as raison, ma vie est remplie d'erreurs. Et les conséquences ont un peu trop tendance à me tomber dessus en ce moment. Et puis pour revenir sur ce que tu disais tout à l'heure, tu es autant responsable que moi ! Oui, je t'ai sauté dessus sur le chemin de travers, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger. C'est vrai que je dormais sur toi pour venir ici, mais tu ne m'aurais pas forcée, je serais restée dans le couloir tranquillement. Pour les vêtements, c'est toi qui m'as dit de les mettre ! Et je te rappel que c'est toi qui m'a embrassée en premier !

- N'importe quoi ! s'énerva-t-il. C'était un jeu.

- Et moi, c'était pour te faire taire. Chacun sa raison !

- Arrêtez de vous disputer ! intervint James en s'interposant entre eux, se mettant par la même occasion face à Lily furieuse.

- Quoi ? Tu es jaloux Potter ? demanda-t-elle hargneusement.

Elle n'en voulait pas tant à James qu'à Sirius. Mais elle était vraiment en colère, et la rage qu'elle avait contre Sirius se transféra vers lui. Après tout, de quel droit se mêlait-il de leur histoire ? Ca ne le regardait pas !

- Mais tu t'entends ? dit-il. Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

Sa rage augmenta encore un peu si c'était possible. Et alors que Peter éloignait Sirius, elle s'avança d'un pas vers ce satané Potter. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. De là, Lily pouvait sentir l'odeur enivrante du garçon, mais au lieu de l'apaiser, ça l'énerva d'autant plus.

- Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

- Si, et tu le sais très bien !

- Non, et de tout manière pourquoi devrais-je écouter un garçon qui change plus souvent de petite-amie que de chemise ? Qui s'arrange en plus à les choisir plus bêtes les unes que les autres.

- Je…

- Rappelles-moi combien de conquêtes tu as eu depuis le début de la semaine ? le coupa-t-elle.

- Ça ne te regarde pas !

- Six, il me semble ; mais j'en ai peut-être loupé ! C'est quand même beaucoup en trois jours, tu ne trouves pas ? Combien de temps es-tu resté le plus longtemps avec une même fille ? Un mois ? Une semaine ?....Deux heures ? finit-elle sarcastiquement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Evans ? siffla-t-il, les points serrés.

- Moi ?! Je m'en fiche, je te dis ça pour toi ! Pour te montrer le mal que tu peux faire ! En trois jours, tu as brisé au moins six cœurs.

« Dont le mien. » pensa-t-elle sans pour autant le lui avouer.

- Une fois que tu seras passé par toutes les bouches féminines de Poudlard, tu feras quoi ? Du recyclage ?

- Pour que je passe par toutes les bouches de Poudlard, il faudrait que tu y passes aussi ! lui fit-il remarquer.

- Toutes ses cruches sont assez bien pour toi mais pas moi ? demanda-t-elle les yeux encore plus brillants, se rapprochant de lui.

Leurs corps étaient maintenant collés. Lily, plus petite que lui, devait lever la tête pour le regarder.

- Mais non, toi tu préfères les filles faciles. Tu ne veux pas faire plus que claquer des doigts pour avoir ce que tu veux !

Sirius, maintenant calmé, les regardait avec Peter, légèrement amusés. Le premier connaissait les sentiments qu'ils partageaient l'un pour l'autre, et le deuxième s'en doutait fortement. Il faut dire que pour des personnes les côtoyant tous les jours, c'était aussi visible que le nez au milieu du visage.

- J'ai déjà essayé de faire plus, mais la seule fois où j'ai eu un résultat, je me suis fait insulter de tous les noms. Tu te souviens ? Alors peut-être que ma méthode ne te plait pas, mais à vrai dire, je m'en fiche ! De toute manière, rien de ce que je fais ne te plait ! Je ne vais pas non plus arrêter de vivre pour toi. Pour te faire plaisir. Fais ce que tu veux, mais ne me fais pas la morale. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi !

Abasourdit, Lily le regarda avant de trouver la force de reprendre.

- Tu sais quoi ? Tu avais raison ! Une fois dans ta vie, tu as eu raison !

- Et puis-je avoir l'honneur de savoir en quoi ?

- Quand tu disais que tu étais un cactus ! dit-elle rageusement. Je m'y suis frottée et je me suis piquée.

Cette dernière phrase n'était simplement que murmurée et seul James était assez près pour l'entendre.

Après quoi, elle le regarda dans les yeux, le défiant de répliquer.

- Je te hais ! dit-elle.

- Je te déteste, répondit-il.

Leurs bouches disaient des mots de haine alors que leurs yeux en disaient d'amour. Lentement et sous les yeux de tous, leurs visages, déjà très proche, s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ne se rejoignent. Ce fut d'abord un baiser très doux, presque chaste, avant de vite devenir plus pressant et avide. Les mains de Lily s'accrochèrent au dos de James. Celles de celui-ci avait migraient soit dans les cheveux roux de la jeune femme, soit dans le bas de son dos, le serrant plus contre lui.

Tous les élèves, à l'exception des deux garçons, étaient complètement sidérés de les voir s'embrasser.

- Et moi qui croyais qu'elle sortait avec Sirius, murmura une Serdaigle. En fait, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne fait ça que pour nous blesser toutes. Bientôt, elle sera au cou de Remus si ça continue !

- Qui te dit que ce n'est pas déjà fait ? Après tout, elle a bien dormit dans leur dortoir en début d'année, répondit un garçon à côté d'elle.

- Moi, je ne sais pas ! D'après leur dispute, elle n'est jamais sortit avec Sirius. Aussi, vous avez entendu quand James a dit implicitement qu'elle l'avait rejeté assez violement ? dit une voix dans leur dos.

Cette voix, tous la reconnurent, elle appartenait à un des quatre célèbres maraudeurs.

- Remus ?! Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas arrivé en même temps que les autres ? demanda la Serdaigle.

- Je devais faire autre chose ! affirma-t-il. Et pour votre gouverne, je ne sortirai jamais avec Lily.

Remus se rapprocha de Sirius et Peter qui regardaient leurs amis s'embrassaient de plus en plus…passionnément, si bien que la moitié des élèves avaient détourné la tête.

- Il me semblait bien qu'il y avait un truc entre eux deux, sourit-il.

- Moony ! s'écria Sirius. Je me demandais ce que tu faisais !

- Avant ou après ta dispute avec Lily ?

- Les deux cap'taine, sourit le brun, imitant l'adolescente.

Cette dernière, au mot 'cap'taine' redescendit sur terre et fit face à la réalité.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ?! Je suis maso ou quoi ? Il va me jeter avant l'heure du déjeuner ! » se dit-elle. « Allez Lily ! Mets fin à ce baiser, bien que ce soit vraiment bon. Si non, après tu souffriras. »

Elle fit donc difficilement un pas en arrière pour se retirer de son étreinte et rouvrir les yeux au passage. Elle allait le menacer pour ne pas qu'il la blesse et qu'il ne la laisse au bout de deux heures sans explication, mais elle fut prise de court.


	10. Chapter 9

**Note importante :**

**Bonjour tout le monde. Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour mon retard. Je prépare mon départ pour le pays de Galles et je n'ai donc pas eu beaucoup de temps pour faire des chapitres. Je tenais aussi à vous prévenir que puisse que je pars pour un an aux Royaume-Unis, je n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à mes fics. Les publications risques d'être plus longues à arriver et les chapitres plus courts (comme vous pouvez le voir). Mais promis, je n'arrête pas mes fics. Surtout que cette fic touche à sa fin. Bonne lecture.**

**R.A.R :**

**Laolao :**** je suis contente que tu aimes, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre bien qu'il soit vraiment plus court et que la relation avec James soit…je n'en dis pas plus.**

**Noïra :**** voilà enfin la courte suite.**

« Le 10 novembre 1975,

Cher journal,

Ça fait maintenant un mois que j'ai embrassé Potter et je ne sais toujours pas comment réagir. Enfin, pour ce qui est du baiser, si je devais être franche, je devrais reconnaître qu'il était parfait…voir même plus. Mais la réaction de…l'autre après le baiser était loin d'être parfaite. Elle était même ignoble ! Non, mais c'est quoi cette comparaison avec ces dindes qu'il se faisait habituellement ?!

Ah ! Oui. Monsieur-je-suis-parfait n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de dire 'Pas si mal Evans !' après m'avoir sautée dessus. J'en reviens toujours pas !! Bon, ba tout compte fait, je crois que je resterais tout de même un record pour lui : il n'est resté avec moi que le temps d'un baiser. Il a même poussé le vice à me dire qu'une fois que toutes les filles lui seront passées entre les bras, il se fera moine. Donc, en gros pas de recyclage. Donc je n'aurais plus de possibilité avec lui.

Ça fait mal ; mais tant pis. Je suis sûre que je ne suis pas la seule à vivre un amour à sens unique. Ça ne doit pas être aussi terrible que ça à la longue. Enfin j'espère parce que là, c'est vraiment déroutant.

Surtout que lui fait comme si de rien été. Il s'assoit à côté de moi au réfectoire dès qu'il le peut, il me prête sa plume quand j'en demande une à Sirius, il se propose de m'expliquer quand je ne comprends pas en cour. Mais moi, ce que j'aimerai qu'il m'explique c'est pourquoi il se comporte ainsi avec moi. Il ne pourrait pas me laisser souffrir et l'oublier en silence, comme n'importe quelle autre fille ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je sois si amie avec les Maraudeurs ?

Mais bon, le bon côté là dedans est que justement les Maraudeurs sont mes amis. Et donc, avec Mia, ils me soutiennent face à toutes les questions et les rumeurs du collège. Parce que le plus triste c'est que, malgré tout, les rumeurs entre moi et Sirius sont loin d'avoir pris fin. J'essaye de faire comme Pad', le prendre avec le sourire. Mais je dois bien avouer qu'à certain moment j'ai cru que j'allai en étrangler quelques uns. Heureusement, le weekend est fini, les élèves penseront donc plus à leurs cours qu'à moi.

Avec tout ça, j'ai presque oublié que demain c'est l'anniversaire de Sirius. J'ai de la chance d'avoir acheté son cadeau durant les grandes vacances avec Remus. Y a pas à dire, des fois, j'ai des idées brillantes !!

Bon, là, je vais aller manger. Mia m'a déjà appelé cinq fois ; je crains que si je la fais plus attendre, elle ne te mette dans la cheminée de la salle commune. »

- Tu as de la chance Lily ! Je commençais à avoir des envies de cocotes en papier ! s'écria Mia en voyant son ami descendre enfin du dortoir.

- Mais vous êtes pas possible !! Que vous a-t-il fait ce pauvre journal ? demanda-t-elle faussement exaspérée en sautant les deux dernières marches.

- Partager ma meilleure amie avec les maraudeurs passe encore…avec le temps on s'y fait ; mais te partager avec un cahier, là je ne comprends pas. J'ai pourtant plus de conversation que lui ! ria-t-elle.

Les deux filles descendirent rapidement prendre leur diner en compagnie des quatre garçons les plus populaires du collège. Lily, comme à son habitude, fit tout pour s'installer le plus loin possible de Potter. Par chance, il était déjà assis, ce ne fut donc pas très difficile.

- Je t'avais gardée une place Lily !

Et voilà une réplique dont elle se serait volontiers passée. Pourquoi devait-il être si…collant ?

- Sans façon Potter, répondit-elle amèrement en prenant place entre Sirius et Mia. Peut être une prochaine fois.

- Vous faites quoi pour Noël ? demanda Remus dans le but évidant de changer de conversation.

Il faut dire que depuis ce fameux baiser, les relations entre Lily Evans et James Potter étaient devenues très explosives. Et leurs échanges de point de vue se finissaient souvent par une dispute à renfort de grands cris. Alors ils se séparaient et c'étaient toujours à la petite cuillère qu'ils devaient les ramasser l'un comme l'autre. A croire qu'ils étaient aveugles pour ne pas voir qu'ils réussissaient simplement à se faire souffrir un peu plus à chaque fois. Mia, Sirius, Remus et Peter avaient déjà tenté mainte et mainte tactique pour les réconcilier mais rien à faire. Ils étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre.

- Moi, je vais chez ma grand-mère comme chaque année, répondit Mia avec un grand sourire, entrant dans le jeu de Remus. C'est un tout petit village moldu ; il n'y a même pas de boulangerie, c'est pour dire. Il y aura tous mes cousins, mes oncles et tantes. Ça sera super. C'est le seul moment de l'année où toute ma famille se retrouve. Et à chaque fois, on passe deux semaines inoubliables. Je me souviens qu'une année, il avait tellement neigé qu'on ne pouvait plus ouvrir la porte d'entrer. On avait été obligé de sortir par le toit. C'était génial ! On avait pris des vieux cartons pour glisser jusque dans la poudreuse.

- Comme on n'avait pas pu passer nos grandes vacances ensemble à la maison cette année, maman a bien voulu que je vous invite pour les vacances, commença Potter. C'est marrant, elle m'a répondu justement ce matin. Comment t'as fait pour le deviner Moony ?

L'adolescent se tourna vers son ami, son expression la plus candide accrochée sur son visage.

- Moi ? Ça doit être grâce à mon six sens ou mon troisième œil, assura-t-il avec un léger sourire.

- Ou alors c'est peut-être parce que tu as écouté un rongeur trop curieux, proposa Lily en regardant Peter avec suspicion.

Après la grosse dispute et la fureur de la jeune fille avant le baiser entre elle et Potter, les maraudeurs lui avaient expliqué qu'ils étaient des animagi. Cette nuit-là, ils avaient accompagné Remus, comme à chaque fois, lors de sa transformation pour la rendre moins dur. Et devant le scepticisme de Lily, ils lui avaient fait une démonstration. Elle savait donc maintenant que Sirius pouvait se changer en chien noir aux poils hirsutes, Peter en un petit rat et Potter en un cerf. Quand elle les vit tous les trois en animal, elle comprit mieux d'où venait leur surnom. Moony, c'était simple, elle l'avait deviné cet été lorsqu'il lui avait avouée être un loup garou. Et donc, Padfoot, Wormtail et Prongs prenaient tout leur sens.

- Oui, mais quoi qu'il en soit j'ai demandé à maman, reprit Remus en balayant les paroles de son amie de la main.

- Et alors, Amy est d'accord que Lily et toi viennent ? s'enquit de savoir Sirius.

- Je ne vois pas bien ce que je viens faire dans cette histoire.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre jeune fille ; tu n'as qu'à venir, lui assura Momo en la pointant avec son morceau de viande planté dans sa fourchette. Et puis c'est tout.

Il conclut son discoure en mettant le morceau de viande accusateur dans sa bouche, sous les yeux effarés de ses amis.

- Bien, maintenant que Pad' a fini ses âneries, je peux reprendre, continua le loup garou. Je disais donc que j'ai demandé à ma famille. J'aurais sûrement la réponse dans le courrier de demain.

- Pareil pour moi, ajouta Peter.

- Et toi Mia, tu ne veux pas passer deux semaines avec nous ? demanda Potter.

- Ça aurait été avec plaisir si ça avait été pour d'autres vacances. Mais les vacances de Noël représentent vraiment trop de chose pour ma famille. Désolé.

Le lendemain, les réponses arrivèrent comme prévues. Et, sans surprise, elles apportaient toutes deux des réponses positives. C'est donc avec une certaine euphorie que les maraudeurs fêtèrent l'anniversaire de Sirius le soir même. Ils retrouvèrent, le temps de quelques heures, leur insouciance. Et Sirius, sous les regards de Mia et des autres maraudeurs, tint sa promesse faites à Lily deux mois auparavant.

Après avoir réaménagé leur dortoir, les deux adolescents dansèrent une vingtaine de minutes oubliant tous leurs malheurs, ne se souciant que le moment présent. Ces six étudiants rirent et mangèrent des confiseries à outrance, ignorant que leur projet allait bientôt être compromit par une petite et simple enveloppe orange.


	11. Chapter 10

**Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre ! Vous pouvez dire merci à mes vacances en Irlande ! Bonne lecture et à l'avant dernier chapitre !**

**R.A.R.**

**Laolao :**** alors, je te rassure, je ne ferais plus mourir personne pour cette fic. Je suis cruelle avec les personnages (et crois moi, bien que ce soit bientôt la fin, ils ne sont pas aux bouts de leur surprise), mais tout de même…de même pour Lily et Sirius. Tu me l'aurais dit, il y a quelque chapitre, j'aurais pu le glisser dedans ; mais avec les deux chapitres qui me reste c'est tout bonnement impossible, désolé. Pour ce qui est la longueur des chapitres, je m'en excuse encore ; mais c'est vraiment difficile pour moi de gérer mes deux fics avant le peu de temps que je peux leur accorder.**

Lily regarda l'enveloppe pendant cinq minutes avec étonnement. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle en voyait une de cette couleur.

- Lilou, je ne pense pas que tu devrais l'ouvrir ici, lui conseilla Remus, la sortant de sa contemplation.

- Pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-elle. Tu sais ce qu'il y a dedans ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Mais je connais ses enveloppes. Et crois moi, il vaut mieux que tu la lise dans un endroit tranquille.

- Ok Cap'taine ! Bon, les gars, je vous laisse !

- Eh ! Je te signale que je suis là ! Et je n'ai rien d'un garçon ! s'écria Mia en boudant.

- Oui, ça c'est sûr, approuva Sirius à mi-voix.

Malheureusement pour lui, la table des Gryffondor était pour une fois calme et les quelques mots murmurés le furent trop fort, ils ne restèrent donc pas pour lui ; tous ses amis l'entendirent. A ce commentaire, tout le monde se tourna vers lui, James et Lily avec un demi-sourire.

- Ba quoi ? C'est vrai, non ? tenta-t-il de se défendre.

- Il faudra qu'on ait une petite discussion tous les deux Momo, conclu Lily en tournant les talons, sortant du réfectoire.

L'endroit le plus tranquille qu'elle connaissait été sans conteste le couloir menant au bureau de Dumbledore, et plus précisément un petit renfoncement à trois mètres de la statue qui en gardait l'entrée. Même les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, pourtant désertés par toutes les collégiennes, n'étaient pas aussi calme. Il faut dire que la présence de Mimi Geignarde en était pour quelque chose. Ce fantôme était vraiment infernal. Ne parlons même pas des pseudos lieux calmes tel que la tour d'astronomie où tous les amoureux se donnaient rendez-vous, ou la volière où la moitié du collège se rend pour répondre à leurs courriers et voir leur chouette, ou les dortoirs et la bibliothèque qui, à cette heure, vont être envahis d'étudiants plus ou moins érudits selon l'endroit.

Elle déplia alors la lettre soigneusement, redoutant un peu son contenu. Elle avait l'habitude maintenant de recevoir les mauvaises nouvelles lorsqu'elle pensait que tout allait enfin s'arranger. Elle s'attendait donc à ce qu'on lui annonce la fin du monde, un mariage arrangé avec un vendeur de vêtements ou une interdiction ministériel de danser.

Le courrier commençait sobrement, de façon très polie. La personne lui informa qu'elle travaillait au bureau des tutelles et des curatelles. Elle lui signala ensuite que suite au rétablissement de son père, son dossier avait été réétudié. Et son père avait récupéré sa garde. Jusque là, rien de catastrophique. Mais son moral diminua lorsqu'elle lut que son père avait expressément demandé qu'elle soit présente chez eux durant les prochaines vacances. Elle qui se faisait une joie de les passer avec Sirius et Remus, elle devait encore une fois revoir ses plans pour les vacances, se faisant une note mentale de ne plus jamais rien prévoir pendant les congés puisque de toute façon cela serait forcément annulé. Mais elle n'était pas triste pour autant, étrangement elle réussissait l'exploit d'être à la fois déçue et heureuse. Ça faisait tout de même quatre mois qu'elle n'avait pas revu son père. Et même, si elle lui en voulait encore pour ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle voulait le revoir. Une chose l'étonna néanmoins. Pourquoi l'obligeait-il à revenir à la maison ? Il n'avait jamais fait ça les six autres années. Mais elle balaya rapidement cette pensé et retourna chercher ses affaires pour la journée, se récitant mentalement les étapes et les ingrédients pour son interrogation de potion, qui aurait lieu dans trente minutes. Elle fut néanmoins interrompue juste avant de monter dans son dortoir.

- Alors Lilou, bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ? demanda James avec son tact légendaire.

- Ni l'un, ni l'autre, répondit-elle énigmatiquement.

James et Sirius, juste à côté de lui, se regardèrent pas beaucoup plus renseignés. Ils durent attendre qu'elle redescende et que Remus lui demande plus de détails pour savoir ce qu'il en était.

- C'est pour quand ? demanda simplement le garçon.

- Je ne pourrais pas revenir avec toi pour Noël. Sais-tu d'ailleurs comment je vais récupérer mes affaires ?

- Maman te les ramènera chez toi, ne t'inquiètes pas, lui répondit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

- Elle sait où j'habite ?

- Oui. Elle a dû aller prendre tes vêtements après que tu sois envoyée à Saint Mangouste.

- Ho ! Oui, bien sûr. Maintenant, je comprends mieux comment ma valise est arrivée dans la chambre…

- Je suis désolé, chuchota Remus.

Le jeune homme se sentait coupable de lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, surtout qu'elle avait l'air heureuse. Et de toutes les personnes qui avait fait un séjour chez lui, elle méritait le plus sa part de bonheur. Elle avait vécu plus d'épreuves en six mois que n'importe qui.

- Alors comme ça, tu ne veux même pas m'annoncer les bonnes nouvelles ! s'écria Sirius.

- Ce n'est pas ça, mais je ne vois pas quand j'aurais pu te le dire avant ! Et puis, pour toi, je ne sais pas si c'est une si bonne nouvelle que ça. Après tout, tu ne pourras pas jouir de ma compagnie durant deux semaines.

- Ouais, c'est vrai que depuis les vacances, on se voit quand même beaucoup ! se plaignit faussement le brun. Et bien, au moins ça y remédiera !

- C'est normal que je ne comprenne rien ? s'inquiéta James, les dévisageant tous les trois.

- Oui, parce que moi non plus, le rassura Peter.

- Pareil pour moi, continua Mia en se rapprochant des deux garçons. Ça vous dirait une partie de cartes ?

- Pourquoi ?! s'étonna Peter.

- Parce que je ne pense pas qu'ils soient sur le point de nous mettre dans la confidence.

En effet, Sirius avait mit de la musique dans la salle commune et prenait la main droite de la jeune femme pour la tirer vers lui.

- En guise d'adieu, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse, Miss ? demanda-t-il rien que pour la forme, puisqu'ils avaient déjà fait les premiers pas de danse.

- M'apprendras-tu un jour à danser comme toi ? demanda James lorsqu'ils eurent fini de se déhancher aux rythmes des percutions.

- Mm, peut-être après les vacances si tu es gentil !

- Mais les vacances sont dans deux semaines, se plaignit-il, malgré tout heureux de l'accord de la jeune femme. Tu ne pourrais pas me l'apprendre maintenant ?

- Bien essayé James. Mais si tu veux draguer des filles durant les vacances, trouves un autre moyen !

- Qui te dit que c'est pour draguer d'autres filles ? lui demanda-t-il avec les yeux remplis de…tendresse ? d'amour ?

Lily ne le savait pas. Mais une chose était sûre, elle était vraiment mal à l'aise. Pourquoi la regardait-il de cette façon après le fiasco de leur pathétique essai de romance ? Elle avait parfaitement compris à ce moment là qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle…mais là, avec ce regard posé sur elle, l'adolescente n'était plus aussi certaine. Peut-être…peut-être s'était-elle trompée. Alors pour ne pas laisser les remords l'envahir, elle détourna la tête vers une chose réconfortante et stable...ou peut-être pas. Sous ses yeux ahuris, un deuxième année était en équilibre précaire debout sur une chaise. Un pied sur l'assise et l'autre sur le dossier. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire 'Quidditch' l'adolescent était de retour sur le plancher des vaches, rigolant comme un fou. A priori, son postérieur ne le faisait pas trop souffrir.

- Heu…au fait, James, tu pourras dire à tes parents que je ne pourrais pas venir pour les vacances de Noël. Je suis attendue autre part.

- Tu vas où ? s'enquit-il, son sourire instantanément retombé.

- Je rentre chez moi.

- Ho ! dit-il, sans réussir à cacher sa déception, avant de se reprendre. C'est…génial !

- Ouais ; ça n'a pourtant pas l'air de t'enchanter, Prongs, se moqua Pad' dans un murmure pour ne pas que la jeune femme l'entende.

Pour simple réponse, l'autre lui tira la langue dans un élan de maturité. L'héritier de la noble famille Black lui fit un sourire avant de se retourner vers Mia.

- Alors comme ça, tu préfères jouer aux cartes qu'admirer ta meilleure amie danser avec le plus beau gars de l'école ?

- Qui ? Parce que personnellement je ne l'ai vu danser qu'avec toi ? s'écria Peter, assis à côté de l'adolescente.

Le brun lui envoya un regard noir sous les rires de toute la salle.

- Ne comptes pas sur mon devoir d'histoire de la magie ce soir quand tu te seras souvenu qu'il faut le rendre demain matin, à la première heure, lui répondit-il sournoisement.

Après quoi, Peter s'excusa rapidement auprès de ses amis et couru dans sa chambre pour commencer ses trois parchemins. Les cinq autres éclatèrent de rire. Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'ils furent tous calmés, Lily prit la même direction que son ami.

- Tu vas où ? lui redemanda James pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de cinq minutes.

- Je vais prévenir Peter que c'est seulement pour la semaine prochaine.

- C'est vrai ça, t'as pas été sympa sur ce coup là Sirius ! le réprimanda Mia avec une voix sévère.

- Ça te va bien de dire ça, toi. Mais rappelles moi qui avait torturé psychologiquement cette pauvre Anna l'année passé ? souffla Lily au milieu de l'escalier.

- Oh ! Mais elle m'énervait avec ses Sirichounet par-ci et ses Padynou par-là, sans compter qu'elle nous décrivait le moindre geste de Sirius comme un mauvais commentateur sportif. Et j'en avais marre qu'elle use les miroirs à se regarder trop dedans.

- Tu oublies les 'je suis la plus belle !' et les 'T'as vu, t'as vu, Sirichounet a regardé dans ma direction !', compléta Lily avant de continuer son ascension, fière d'elle.

Ce petit aparté avait eut deux effets bénéfiques. La première, et pas des moindres, elle avait enfin eut sa revanche sur Anna. La jeune femme n'avait pas pu ne pas entendre, puisqu'elle ne se trouvait qu'à trois mètres d'eux. Elle avait aussi sûrement remarqué la grimace de Momo, qui ne pouvait pas la supporter. Et la deuxième, Sirius, encore lui le pauvre, devait avoir comprit que Mia n'était pas indifférent à lui depuis quelque temps. Lily, pour sa part, avait rapidement associée sa 'haine' envers Anna à de la jalousie. Mais à l'époque, elle détestait trop les garçons pour faire le moindre geste pour son amie et lui ouvrir les yeux sur ses sentiments.

C'est donc avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'elle poussa la porte de dortoir des garçons. Et son sourire s'agrandit en voyant son ami assis sur son lit, à s'arracher les cheveux en fixant désespérément quatre épais grimoires ouverts autour de lui.

- Je te promets qu'ils ne sont pas démoniaques ! lui assura-t-elle, sur le pas de la porte.

- J'n'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi. Pour contenir une matière aussi soporifique que l'histoire de la magie, je suis certain qu'ils ont tout de démoniaque, répondit-il sérieusement.

- En tout cas, je suis venue te dire que tu n'es pas obligé de rester en leur compagnie jusqu'au cours de potion ; le devoir n'est que pour la semaine prochaine ! continua-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Hein ?! fit-il intelligemment, en relevant si rapidement la tête qu'elle n'aurait pas été étonnée que le garçon en ait un torticolis.

- Sirius t'a fait une blague…de mauvais goût, j'en conviens, mais une blague tout de même.

- Il va me le payer, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire que Lily qualifia sans difficulté de diabolique.

Et la vengeance du maraudeur ne se fit pas attendre. En trois coups de baguettes, l'adolescent s'était levé de son lit, sans oublier de jeter ses livres d'histoire de la magie le plus loin possible de lui, et avait rejoint celui du blagueur.

- Ce soir, si je me souviens bien, il a un entrainement de Quidditch, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

- Oui, répondit tout de même la jeune femme, attendant avidement ce que le plus petit des quatre maraudeurs avait l'intension de faire.

- Et bien, quand il rentrera dans le dortoir, et plus précisément dans son lit, il va avoir une petite surprise. Je ne sais pas si on lui a déjà fait son lit en porte-feuilles…il faut donc que je me dévoue pour lui montrer. Après tout, c'est une expérience indispensable dans la vie, non ?

- Sûr, assura Lily avec le même sourire que son vis-à-vis.

C'est ainsi que les deux adolescentes se mirent chacun d'un côté du baldaquin, replaçant 'gentiment' les draps de Sirius, avant de redescendre. Là, ils étaient attendus par les quatre amis.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez pour être si long ? demanda Sirius, en les voyant dans l'escalier.

- Ba, tu sais, c'était quand même un devoir de trois parchemins. Ça ne se fait pas en un claquement de doigts, dit Peter sarcastiquement.

- Oh ! Allez ! Fais pas la tête ; c'était juste une blague, murmura Pad', tout penaud.

- Moi aussi, répondit l'autre avec un sourire.

Lily faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive, comprenant le double sens de la phrase. Elle paierait réellement cher pour voir la tête du brun, épuisé, vouloir se coucher cette nuit. Dommage que le règlement soit aussi stricte. Et c'est bien parce qu'elle avait peur de se faire une nouvelle fois virer qu'elle ne tenterait pas de visiter leur dortoir après l'extinction des feux.

- Bon, au lieu d'essayer de m'étouffer avec vos âneries ; allons en cours ! décréta la rousse.

- Je ne raconte jamais d'âneries ! s'indigna Padfoot.

- Rien qu'en disant ça, tu en dis une, assura Mia pour le taquiner.

Le jeune homme se tourna vivement vers elle, croisant les bras adoptant la position officielle du Sirius boudeur.

- Allez Momo ! Tu pourras montrer ton mécontentement après l'interro de potion, le pressa Lily.

Les adolescents suivirent donc la studieuse préfète. En entrant dans le cachot, la salle scindée en deux groupes bien distincts, Gryffindor d'un côté et Serpentard de l'autre comme à son habitude, le professeur de potion inscrivit la recette au tableau en un coup de baguette.

- Vous avez une heure, leur indiqua-t-il rapidement avec une voix mielleuse.

Lily, assise à côté de Mia, remplit son chaudron d'eau avant de piler, broyer, couper, peser, mesurer, mélanger, émulsionner, remuer devant les yeux approbateurs du professeur. Il faut dire que seuls deux élèves de cette classe pouvaient le rendre fier, et elle en faisait parti. Bien sûr certains étaient bons, voir très bons, mais personne hormis Lily et Severus n'était excellant. En les voyant manipuler, n'importe qui penserait que c'est facile. On pourrait croire qu'ils étaient nés avec un chaudron entre les mains. Leurs mouvements étaient fluides, presque gracieux. Et alors qu'il est divertissant de regarder deux équipes de Quidditch s'affronter, il est fascinant de les voir évoluer dans un laboratoire. Et n'importe quel professeur de potion aurait été fier comme un hippogriffe d'avoir été la personne qui leur avait tout enseigné sur l'art délicat des potions.

Lily, tout comme ses amis, ne fut pas surprise d'obtenir un optimal. A vrai dire, la seule fois où elle n'avait pas obtenue la meilleure note, elle était en binôme avec James. Et elle passait plus de temps à se disputer avec lui que de vérifier l'avancement de la préparation. A la fin de l'heure, le professeur avait été d'accord avec Lily sur le fait qu'ils ne devaient se remettre ensemble sous aucun prétexte. Il faut dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à devoir intervenir avant que le 'mélange' –on ne pouvait décemment pas appeler ça une potion- ne devienne dangereux et n'explose.

C'est donc avec un sourire aux lèvres que l'adolescente sortit de la salle, suivit par ses amis, beaucoup moins euphorique pour deux d'entre eux. En effet, Peter et Mia avait dû faire disparaître le contenu de leur chaudron cinq minutes avant la fin du cours suite à une blague stupide des Serpentard. Ils avaient donc écopé d'un T, les rendant quelque peu morose.

- Lilou ! Alors, maintenant que tu es exemptée de devoir de potion, peux-tu m'apprendre à danser ? lui redemanda James en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Je crois que je te l'ai déjà dit. Ce n'est pas une question d'emploi du temps ! Si tu veux draguer, trouves autre chose !

- Et moi, je crois que je te l'ai déjà dit…pendant les vacances, il n'y aura que Pad' et Moony. Alors pour les plans dragues, tu m'excuseras, mais on y repassera ; ils ne sont pas du tout à mon goût. Moi, je ne te fais pas une scène parce que tu pourrais draguer Pétunia…

- C'est ma sœur et elle est mariée je te rappelle ! De plus, je ne vois pas bien ce qu'elle vient faire là !

- Les maraudeurs sont comme des frères pour moi. Alors si tu n'as jamais pensé entreprendre quelque chose avec ta sœur, il en est de même pour moi avec eux. De plus, je ne suis pas gay ; je croyais que tu le savais, souffla-t-il.

Lily, un peu gênée, détourna la tête avant de lui refaire face.

- Et pourquoi d'abord veux-tu apprendre à danser ? Ça t'apportera quoi ?

Sur ce coup-là, Lily avait réussit l'exploit de le faire taire. Le garçon ne savait plus vraiment quoi répondre.

- Si tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux apprendre, ça ne sert à rien que je me fatigue à te l'enseigner, souffla la jeune femme, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher d'être un peu déçue.

James ne lui redemanda plus jusqu'aux vacances de Noël.

Ce jour là, Lily avait fait sa valise depuis la veille et elle devait maintenant se rendre dans le réfectoire pour prendre son petit déjeuner, le dernier de l'année avec ses amis. Pour elle, c'était une vraie torture. Elle n'aimait pas les aux revoir. Heureusement qu'elle ne sut pas que ça prendrait presque la forme d'un adieu.


	12. Chapter 11

**Après quatre mois d'absence me revoilà enfin. Je suis désolée d'avoir été longue, mais je dois avouer que ce chapitre me pose problème depuis plus d'un mois. Je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite, mais c'était, je pense, je mieux que je pouvais faire sans vous faire attendre encore une ou deux semaines. En tout cas, j'espère qu'à vous il vous plaira. Et si, comme je le suppose, ce n'est pas vraiment le cas, je vous rappelle que tuer l'auteur vous priverez de la suite et donc de l'avant dernier et du dernier chapitre –et peut être même d'un prologue si je suis en forme-. Donc, voilà. Tout ça pour vous dire : Bonne lecture !**

Elle fut dans le train, comme tous les autres à dix heures. Ils s'installèrent ensemble dans un compartiment pour être tranquille. Lily se maquilla, mit même une jolie robe –la seule qu'elle possédait- pour son père sur le quai de la gare londonienne. Arrivé à destination, les amis se quittèrent pour de bon et Lily avait les yeux et les joues humides.

- Allez Lilou, pleures pas. On se revoit dans deux semaines ! la consola Pad' en la serrant dans ses bras. Et puis, je crois que James veut te donner quelque chose.

L'adolescente se tourna vers le brun, surprise.

- Heu…oui, bredouilla-t-il mal-à-l'aise. Tu comprends, tu en auras sûrement plus besoin que moi.

Il lui tendit alors Myosotis avec un demi-sourire. La jeune fille ne savait pour le coup plus quoi dire.

- Je ne peux pas accepter. Il…enfin, tu…c'est le tien, et il…

- Ecoutes, comme tu l'as si bien dit, c'est le mien ; et comme l'a dit Padfoot, je te le donne. Il t'aime bien et je crois bien qu'il te connaît aussi bien que moi.

Les quatre autres adolescents se mirent à ricaner aux souvenirs de l'amour à sens unique de leur ami et de ses tentatives plus qu'infructueuses.

- Non, je ne peux pas, s'obstina-t-elle.

- Alors dis-toi que je te le prête pour une période indéterminée…ou juste pour les vacances, rectifia-t-il en la voyant sur le point de protester.

Convaincue, la jeune femme remercia le garçon, prit l'animal et rejoint son père qui l'attendait, comme à chaque fois, dans le hall de la gare. Un peu intimidé, elle ne sut pas vraiment comment se comporter. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien ce qu'il s'était produit la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu. Et elle ne supporterait pas d'autre reproche.

« 21 décembre 1975,

Que d'émotions aujourd'hui ! Bon, bien que j'aie longtemps hésité à prendre Myosotis, je suis toute même contente de l'avoir accepté. Ça sera sans conteste plus simple pour communiquer.

Mais ce qui a été le plus stressant pour moi fut les retrouvailles avec papa. Je me sens encore tendue ; je crois bien que je devrais aller voir un kiné. Pourtant, comme d'habitude, il était là, habillé normalement d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche, sa veste sur son bras gauche. Il a toujours été ainsi. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui je n'ai pas réussi à lui rendre son sourire ? Pourquoi ai-je voulu retrouver Amy à quelques mètres de moi et lui dire de m'emmener avec elle ? Pourquoi un regard de sa part m'en a dissuadé ? Et pourquoi celui blessé que tentait de dissimuler papa m'a fait si mal ? Et pourquoi malgré tout, j'avais plus peur que le jour de ma première rentrée à Poudlard ? Je n'ai la réponse à aucune de ses questions, même maintenant que je suis rentrée à la maison.

Donc malgré tout, je suis allée jusqu'à lui avec ma valise et 'mon' hibou –après tout c'est le mien pour les vacances-. Je dois bien avouer que savoir ce dernier avec moi m'a beaucoup aidée ; puisqu'au moindre problème, je pouvais le renvoyer à son propriétaire et prévenir Momo bien sûr. Je m'en fiche de James. Il m'avait peut-être offert son animal pour deux semaines, mais ça ne veut rien dire ! C'est quand même lui qui m'a jetée comme une vieille chaussette après notre premier baiser. Enfin notre baiser ! Pas besoin de préciser que c'était le premier puisqu'il n'y a jamais eu de second ; et je pense avec regret ? –oulà je fatigue, moi !- qu'il n'y en aura pas.

Bon assez parler de James, si non, je vais encore être nostalgique pendant des heures. J'en étais à ma rencontre avec papa. J'ai franchit, je ne sais par quelque miracle, les derniers mètres qui me séparer de lui sans repartir en courant. Et là, à mon plus grand étonnement, j'ai eu le droit à l'étreinte que j'attendais en juin. Il m'a prise contre son torse avec possessivité et m'a murmuré des excuses et des paroles rassurantes pour que je me détende entre ses bras. Il faut dire que je devais ressembler à si méprendre à un lampadaire tellement j'étais tendu. Il m'a fallu cinq minutes avant de me ridiculiser et de fondre en larmes. J'étais si soulagée ! Papa était redevenu normal, comme avant. Et avec tout ça, je n'ai pas vu mes amis s'en aller. Ba, je ne pense pas qu'ils m'en tiendront rigueur. Nous sommes ensuite rentrés à la maison. Pendant tout le trajet, papa m'a posé des questions sur mes quatre derniers mois, la vie chez Amy. Il m'a même demandé si je voulais inviter les garçons et Mia pour les vacances de pâques. Je dois dire que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Mais après un temps d'arrêt, dû à la surprise, je me suis empressée d'accepter. J'ai hâte de présenter papa à mes amis.

Par contre, après ses instants de plénitude, il m'a annoncé que ce soir, ma sœur et son mari dinerait avec nous à la maison ; ainsi que pour les réveillons et Noël. Il a même invité la belle-sœur de Pétunia, une certaine Marge. Dans mes souvenirs de leur mariage, elle était encore pire que son frère ! Oui, oui. Ça existe ! Je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas cet exploit possible. Comme quoi, il n'y a pas qu'à Poudlard que tout arrive.

Et maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à les attendre tous les trois et pour ne pas tomber en total dépression, papa m'a assurée que ma cousine serait là aussi pour Noël. Je suis vraiment impatiente de la voir même si je redoute un peu ses récits de vacances dans lesquels j'aurais tant voulu figurer. »

Lily posa son stylo et descendit dans le salon en compagnie de son père. Ce dernier lisait tranquillement un journal, en écoutant distraitement la radio qui diffusait une vieille chanson.

- Tu crois que je pourrais aller en Ireland l'été prochain ? demanda-t-elle incertaine, n'osant pas franchir le seuil de la porte.

Bien que son père lui ait répété une bonne centaine de fois depuis qu'il l'avait récupérée à la gare, qu'il regrettait ses paroles et qu'il ne les pensait pas, l'adolescente restait craintive face à lui. Quand il pensait que seulement quelques mois plus tôt, il était très complice avec sa fille, il se sentait blessé et nostalgique.

- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit-il. Je pensais…

- Oui, bien sûr, le coupa-t-elle, un voile de résignation tombant sur le visage tout en baissant la tête.

- Non, se reprit son père. On en rediscutera durant les vacances de Pâques. Puisqu'il me semble que normalement à la fin de l'année scolaire tu rentreras dans la vie active. Mais je voudrais que tu réfléchisses vraiment à l'endroit où tu passeras tes dernières vacances de deux mois. Je ne veux pas que tu es un seul regret dans vingt ans lorsque tu y repenseras.

Lily n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et pour dire vrai, elle ne préférait pas trop y croire. Elle avait eu trop de mauvaise surprise les dernières fois qu'elle avait planifié des choses pour ses vacances.

- Oui, répondit-elle évasivement en s'asseyant sur le sofa.

- J'ai les dernières BD que tu affectionnes tant, tu veux les lire en attendant ta sœur ?

- Et les deux autres, murmura-t-elle avec une grimace.

- Pardon ?

- Je disais : pas spécialement, non merci. Comme tu le disais, j'ai des examens à la fin de l'année. Je vais commencer à réviser !

- Penses quand même à te reposer. Nous ne sommes qu'en décembre.

La jeune femme retrouvait vraiment son père dans ce dernier conseil. A l'inverse de sa mère, il avait toujours assuré qu'il était impossible d'apprendre quelque chose sans se reposer. D'après lui, le cerveau saturerait rapidement si une personne se mettait dans l'idée d'apprendre par cœur une encyclopédie de dix huit volumes en neuf mois sans prendre la peine de se détendre et de se ressourcer.

Elle lui sourit et ouvrit tout de même son livre d'histoire de la magie. Ce n'était pas vraiment sa matière préférée, mais elle était importante pour son futur travail. Pendant deux heures elle se plongea donc dans la grande révolution du quinzième siècle. Elle n'y sortit que lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnette de l'entrée. Elle ferma rapidement son manuelle, le mit sous son bras, et se dirigea dans le hall en se forçant à sourire.

- Bonsoir Pétunia, bonsoir Vernon ! les salua-t-elle en leur serrant poliment la main. Je pensais que votre sœur devait nous faire l'honneur de venir pour le diner.

- Bonsoir, lui répondit sa sœur avec un regard hautin.

- Oui, bonsoir. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Marge sort son adorable chien de la voiture et elle arrive.

« C'est sûr que ça aurait été bête qu'elle ait un empêchement ! » songea-t-elle sarcastiquement.

- Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait un chien.

S'en suivit une conversation très passionnante sur les animaux, à la grande surprise de Lily. Elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver un sujet de conversation avec son beau-frère et la belle-sœur de sa sœur. Comme quoi, tout peut vraiment arriver !

Le soir lorsqu'elle remonta dans sa chambre, elle était légèrement rassurée pour les fêtes.

« Peut-être que le réveillon ne serait pas aussi ennuyeux tout compte fait ! »

Et bien décider de mettre tout ça par écrit, elle se rapprocha de son bureau afin de prendre son journal intime et une plume. Elle trouva tout de suite cette dernière mais ce fut une autre paire de manche pour son cahier.

- Mais c'est pas possible ! soupira-t-elle. Je ne suis pas folle ; je l'avais bien posé ici !

Et c'est à quatre pattes derrière son lit, les fesses en l'aire, cherchant visiblement dessous, que son père la retrouva un quart d'heure plus tard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon poussin ? lui demanda-t-il, surpris.

- Heu…rien, répondit-elle, se relevant vivement.

- Tu es sûre ? Non parce que si tu veux faire le ménage, je te conseille de commencer par le bureau ! Mais bon, tu me diras au moins comme ça si au cas, improbable, un typhon avait l'idée de nous rendre visite, tu peux être sûre que ton bureau resterait debout.

- Ah ah ah ! Je suis morte de rire papa ! Et puis les typhons sont dans l'océan indien ou dans le nord du pacifique !

- Oui, et bien nous n'aurions qu'à l'appeler ouragan si ça te fait plaisir…

- Et puis, je ne veux pas faire le ménage, quelle idée !

- Ha, je me disais aussi…mais alors pourquoi tu retires tout ce qu'il y a sous ce lit ?

- Je cherche…quelque chose, répondit-elle évasivement.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ? se proposa-t-il volontiers.

- Non, c'est pas grave. C'est pas important, assura-t-elle en grimaçant, se souvenant très bien de la dernière fois où son père l'avait aidée à rechercher quelque chose.

Ce jour-là, en plus de ne pas l'avoir trouvé, malgré les heures passaient, elle avait dû ranger entièrement sa chambre si elle voulait encore pouvoir circuler dedans. Son père avait en effet tout mit sur le plancher, la laissant au beau soin de tout remettre en ordre.

- Tu es certaine ? Parce qu'à te voir retourner ta chambre, j'aurais plutôt tendance à songer que ça l'ai justement.

- Non, c'est bon. Je vais d'ailleurs me coucher. Je suis sûre que demain, en me réveillant, je me souviendrai où je l'ai mit, continua-t-elle en remettant tout sous le lit.

- Comme tu veux…bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit papa, souffla-t-elle alors que son père refermait la porte derrière lui.

Toujours accroupit à côté de son lit, elle posa alors son coude droit sur sa couette pour soutenir son menton de sa paume, le tout en soupirant, désespérée. Elle avait beau se repasser son après-midi dans sa mémoire, elle était persuadée d'avoir laissé son journal sur son bureau avant de descendre. Et bien qu'elle ait eu un livre scolaire avec elle à l'arrivé de sa sœur et sa belle famille, elle n'était pas remontée. Elle l'avait simplement caché de la vue des moldues, dans le séjour. De plus, elle n'était pas remontée pendant le dîner. Donc, en toute logique il aurait dû se trouver là où elle l'avait laissé.

« Réfléchis Lily. Si ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai changé de place, c'est forcément quelqu'un d'autre. Bon alors, voyons voir. Papa est monté chercher des photos mais s'il m'avait fait cette plaisanterie, il me l'aurait déjà rendu en me voyant retourner toute ma chambre. Ensuite, il y a eu Marge pour aller aux toilettes. Et enfin…mm…personne. Donc soit je deviens complètement cinglée, soit c'est papa, ou alors la belle-sœur de Pétunia s'est introduite dans ma chambre. » songea-t-elle en se mordillant sa lèvre inférieur entre ses dents.

Les yeux dans le vague, elle se demanda bien ce que cette femme pouvait bien faire de son journal intime. Ça ne lui servirait à rien ! Elle ne possédait pas d'argent ; elle ne pourrait pas lui en demander en échange de son cher cahier. Et puis kidnapper ça pour une rançon, c'était totalement idiot. Alors bien sûr elle ne savait rien de la maffia ou des mercenaires, mais tout de même c'était illogique et vraiment démesuré. Par contre, elle pouvait la faire chanter !

« D'accord ; mais dans qu'elle but ? »

Lily soupira une dernière fois en se relevant.

« Si je ne finis pas folle avec cette histoire, je serais complètement paranoïaque. » se dit-elle en se mettant en pyjama.

- La nuit porte conseille d'après certain, se murmura-t-elle en se couchant. J'espère que ça m'aidera à y voir plus clair, parce que là c'est du beau n'importe quoi.

Seulement, lorsque l'aube arriva et vint lui caresser le visage de ses bras orangés, l'adolescente en était encore au même point.

« Peut être qu'après une bonne douche… » pensa-t-elle en se trainant dans la salle de bain.

L'eau ruisselant sur son corps n'eut pas plus effet. Elle s'habilla tout de même avant de descendre voler un toast dans l'assiette de son père.

« Peut être qu'après un petit footing de cinq kilomètres… » espéra-t-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps d'arriver au portail qu'elle se retourna vers sa maison, interpelée.

- Où vas-tu ? lui demanda son père à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine. Tu ne veux pas manger un peu plus avant de sortir ?

- Non, je mangerai quand je rentrai. Je vais courir.

- Mais tu viens de prendre une douche ! Tu exagères !

- Tant pis, j'en reprendrai une autre en rentrant ! dit-elle en partant avant que son père ne la réprimande vraiment pour son manque de bon sens.

Elle sinua donc une demi heure entre les rues de sa ville pour revenir épuiser mais heureuse de ne plus se torturer l'esprit pour son journal. Mais malgré tout, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'explication.

« Peut être une fois le ventre plein… »

Mais une fois de plus, contre toutes ses attentes, rien ne changea. Elle avait beau ingurgité un bol de céréales, de multiples toasts et plusieurs tasse de thé, la petite ampoule au dessus de sa tête ne s'alluma pas. Ce fut son père qui dû la tirer hors de la cuisine avant qu'elle ne réduise à néant tout le garde-manger.

- Tu te prépares pour un concours ou alors tu veux battre un record alimentaire ? la taquina-t-il en la poussant dans le salon.

Ils s'assirent comme la veille, chacun à leur place. Et avant qu'un silence gênant ne s'installe entre eux, son père prit la parole. Il se doutait bien qu'avec ce qu'il s'était passé, ou plutôt ce qu'il avait osé lui dire emporté par la tristesse, en août dernier, Lily ne ferait pas encore le premier vers lui avant quelque temps.

- Alors racontes moi mon ange. Qui est ce James ? lui demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Ce garçon est une vraie plaie !

Et durant plus de vingt minutes, elle monologua sur l'une des têtes 'pensantes' des Maraudeurs. Assurant avec passion à son père que cet adolescent était le pire homme que la Terre ait pu porter, bien qu'un peu mignon, mais bien loin du monde réel. De son côté l'homme l'écoutait avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Parler ainsi avec autant d'ardeur ne pouvait vouloir dire que deux choses : soit elle le haïssait vraiment, soit elle en était éperdument amoureuse mais ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Mais comme le nombre de ses conquêtes revenait très souvent dans son récit, il en déduisit qu'elle était jalouse et donc que c'était plus de la deuxième solution dont il était question.

- Et tu voudrais qu'il devienne un peu plus fidèle ? demanda-t-il, mine de rien.

- Bien sûr voyons. C'est indécent.

- Ha oui, quand même ?

- Oui. N'oublies pas qu'il est en septième année et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch ; c'est d'ailleurs bien la seule chose qu'il sache faire avec ses stupides blagues et la métamorphose et les potions et les sortilèges... Donc, comme je le disais, il se doit de montrer l'exemple aux plus jeunes ! se reprit-elle. Gryffindor n'est pas une maison de dépravés ! Nous avons de meilleures valeurs que ça !

- Mais je croyais qu'ils étaient à quatre pour leurs blagues, continua-t-il.

- Oui…mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Peter et Remus ne font que les suivre ! Momo, lui, c'est différent. Il, enfin, c'est pas pareil !

- Pourtant je ne vois pas en quoi. Tu sais, vous êtes encore jeune. Et je pense qu'ils font leurs bêtises pendant qu'ils le peuvent encore.

- Ouais, et bien moi je vois très bien en quoi !

- Tu sais, maman aussi me reprochait être trop enfantin lorsqu'on avait ton âge.

- Je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi tu fais la comparaison entre maman et toi. C'est totalement différent. Là, il s'agit de James Potter et de moi. Et on ne se mariera jamais à ce que je sache !

- Oui, c'est évident.

- Et puis arrêtes de sourire comme si tu savais quelque chose que j'ignore.

- Pourtant je te promets que c'est à ta portée. Et je dirai même que c'est franchement voyant.

Ils continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à midi où ils cuisinèrent tous les deux. A la fin du repas, la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit.

- Tu vas ouvrir s'il te plait, demanda Mr Evans à Lily alors qu'il débarrassait la table.

Elle courut donc dans le hall se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être. Elle tourna la poignée sans penser une seconde qu'elle aurait mieux fait de transplaner à la place.

Doucement elle tira le battant vers elle et fit face à quatre personnes en blouse blanche et un docteur. Surprise de voir le médecin familial dans son entrée, elle le dévisagea avant d'apercevoir une ambulance garée devant chez elle. Elle fronça alors les sourcils.

- Bonjour, dit-elle tout de même poliment.

- Bonjour jeune fille, lui répondit un des hommes en blanc.

- Je crois que vous vous êtes trompés. Nous n'avons ni fait le 999, ni appelé les urgences ! reprit-elle, resserrant la poignée de porte dans sa main et en refermant le plus possible la porte sur elle.

- Miss Evans ? demanda le même homme, sans faire attention à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Lily le dévisagea avant de lui répondre qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle.

- Nous devons discuter Lily, lui assura son médecin. Est-ce que votre père est ici ?

- Heu...oui.

- Pouvons-nous entrer ?

N'étant pas stupide, elle comprit que ce n'était absolument pas une requête, mais bien un ordre. A contre cœur, elle les laissa donc pénétrer dans le séjour.

Une heure plus tard, ils repartaient avec elle, de force, pour l'amener dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Le seul point qui pouvait encore être légèrement positif est qu'elle savait maintenant où avait disparu son journal intime.


	13. Chapter 12

**Bonjour, désolé pour le retard. Mais pour me faire pardonner, je vous donne la fin de l'histoire cette semaine. Cette fois c'est certain –je suis en train de la relire-. Donc bonne lecture, et encore désolé.**

- Bonjour Lily, lui sourit un homme en blouse blanche, avant de lui demander inutilement : Avez-vous bien dormit ?

Comme depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, il y a deux jours, elle ne se donna pas la peine de lui répondre et encore moins de le regarder. Mais on voyait bien à ses yeux cernés et ses traits tirés qu'elle ne devait soit pas dormir beaucoup, soit pas du tout. Elle restait toute la journée sur sa chaise les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre. Elle en avait l'habitude maintenant. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi attirée par l'extérieur que ces derniers mois. En y réfléchissant bien, depuis le début des vacances d'été, tout avait changé. Elle se demandait même si elle voulait toujours faire de la recherche, enfermée toute la journée dans un bureau au département des mystères du ministère de la magie. Elle ne savait plus trop. Mais elle avait encore six mois pour y penser.

- Mr Nours m'a dit que tu avais encore refusé de te mettre au lit hier soir, reprit-il pas déconcerté pour deux sous par son attitude.

Lily ne haussa même pas les épaules. A quoi bon ? Elle était assez intelligente pour savoir quand elle devait se taire. Et à priori un hôpital psychiatrique était un bon endroit pour faire vœux de silence ; peut-être même meilleur qu'un temple, une abbaye ou un monastère.

- Cette après-midi tu devras aller dans le bureau du docteur Riddle pour une consultation, lui apprit-il, sachant qu'à défaut d'ouvrir sa bouche, elle ouvrait ses oreilles et écoutait avec attention ce qu'il lui disait.

Comment le savait-il ? Parce qu'il avait déjà vu des jeunes personnes comme Lily arrivaient au centre. Et la majorité arrêtait d'eux-mêmes leur mutisme après seulement quelques heures, le temps qu'ils se sentent en sécurité. Il n'avait connu qu'une seule personne qui n'avait jamais reparler mais il savait aussi que ce n'était pas le cas de cette adolescente.

Lily de son côté attendait patiemment que quelqu'un vienne la délivrer de cette prison. Elle n'avait qu'à attendre la rentrée patiemment pour que tout le monde s'inquiète de sa disparition. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Et puis, Sirius allait sûrement retourner ciel et terre pour la retrouver. Elle l'imaginait même faire le pied de grue devant le bureau du premier ministre pour le forcer à la sortir d'ici. Cette pensée lui décrocha d'ailleurs un sourire.

- En attendant, si tu le souhaites, il y a une activité peinture organisée dans une demi-heure dans la salle Loriel, la grande salle bleue en face du bureau des infirmiers, continua-t-il avant de sortir de sa chambre.

Lily n'avait pas la moindre envie de barbouiller une feuille blanche de peinture. Elle n'y voyait absolument aucun intérêt. Elle ne comprenait même pas comment des gens pouvaient aimer ça. Parce que même si le résultat sur la toile pouvait ressembler à quelque chose à la fin, elle se demandait toujours si le porteur de pinceau n'avait pas confondu ses vêtements avec sa palette. Et il était hors de question qu'elle ruine ses habits pour mélanger des couleurs dans un but incertain alors que ça avait été une vraie torture pour les acheter. En effet, ses parents n'avaient, à son plus grand désappointement, jamais voulu lui acheter quoi que ce soit sans elle : ils disaient qu'elle avait le droit de choisir.

Elle attendit donc patiemment son rendez-vous avec le docteur dont elle ne se souvenait plus le nom. L'infirmier revint la voir à quatorze heure afin de lui indiquer le chemin jusqu'au bureau du psychiatre et la laissa devant la porte. Lily y entra sans grande conviction, ne prenant pas même la peine de frapper comme l'aurait exigé la bienséance. Elle s'installa dans un des fauteuils et se tourna enfin vers l'autre homme.

Il était châtain, plutôt grand et ne devait pas avoir plus de quarante ans, pas moche, mais quelque chose dans son sourire dérangeait l'adolescente.

- Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix posée en prenant place à son tour de l'autre côté de son bureau. Je suis le docteur Riddle ; mais tu peux m'appeler Tom si tu veux. Je vais m'occuper de toi durant ton séjour ici.

La jeune femme détourna son regard du praticien et fit le tour de son bureau. C'était amusant, elle s'imaginait ça autrement. La pièce était sobre et presque apaisante. Elle aurait pensé qu'il y aurait eu une bibliothèque rempli de livres en tout genre. A la place, il n'y avait que des jeux pour enfants alors même qu'elle n'en avait vu aucun dans l'hôpital.

- Je vois que tu es curieuse, sourit de plus belle Riddle.

Elle se refusait de l'appeler autrement, déjà qu'il la tutoyait…ils n'avaient pas élevé les hippogriffes ensemble, après tout ! Même son médecin généraliste ne la tutoyait pas, pourtant il la connaissait depuis plus de dix-sept ans.

- Bien, reprit-il en se réinstallant. J'ai pu livre ton journal et j'aimerai qu'on en parle.

Lily retourna son attention sur lui sans pour autant ouvrir la bouche.

- Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un journal intime ; et je suppose que tu y inscris dedans tout ce qui s'est passé durant ta journée, n'est-ce pas ?

Lily ne répondit toujours pas.

- Je prends ça pour un oui. Et donc, comme j'ai pu le lire tu y écris tes résultats scolaires à l'intérieur en les commentant, comme n'importe qui. De même que ton évolution au sein de différents groupes de personnes tels que les quatre petits cochons,…

Lily sourit en songeant aux maraudeurs.

-…le père noël,…

« Dumbledore. »

-…blanche neige,…

« Le professeur Flitwick. » pensa-t-elle en souriant.

-…la belle au bois dormant…

« Ça aurait pu être moi, parce que je crois bien que je bats Mia sur ce coup-là. »

-…et un certain tête de turc.

« Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus reparlé à Severus. Je crois bien que je devrais faire un trait sur notre amitié. Il ne m'a plus adressé la parole depuis que je suis sortie avec Dan. En même temps, il n'avait pas tort : c'est vraiment un crétin celui-là. »

- Mais je croyais que les petits cochons n'étaient au nombre que de trois, continua le psychiatre.

« En tout cas, je suis contente que mon sort d'illusion fonctionne et change toutes les identités des personnes, même si j'aurais également dû mettre des noms plus communs ou alors changer l'ensemble du journal. En même temps je me méfiais plus des personnes de mon dortoir, après que James l'ai lu, que de la belle-sœur de Pétunia. Quel scroutt à pétard celle-là ! » songea-t-elle, en continua de fixer l'homme comme s'il lui parlait en mandarin.

- Si j'en crois ce que tu as écrit, tu serais une sorcière. Mais comment fais-tu pour pratiquer la magie ? Avec une baguette ? Des potions ? tenta-t-il avec un sourire encourageant. Ça doit être bien…peux-tu te rendre invisible ? Ou peut-être immortelle ?

Lily resta stoïque mais se demanda où voulait en venir le psychiatre. Pourquoi lui disait-il tout ça ? Ne devait-il pas justement lui rappeler que la magie n'existait pas ?

- Moi, j'aimerai être immunisé contre la maladie, les accidents de voitures ou la mort en générale, pas toi ?

Lily avait maintenant un très mauvais pressentiment. Qu'est-ce que cet homme lui voulait ? L'allusion à l'accident de ses parents était vraiment très mal venue. S'il croyait qu'elle allait plus lui parler après ça, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

- De plus, c'est amusant, j'ai remarqué beaucoup de formule magique dans ton journal mais il n'y en a aucune qui soit justement efficace contre la mort. J'aurais pourtant pensé qu'après la morte de ta mère, tu en aurais cherché une pour que ça ne se reproduise plus. A moins, bien sûr, que…tu en avais déjà une.

« C'est la deuxième fois qu'il m'en parle ! Et bien voilà maintenant je sais ce qu'il cherche ! » s'épouvanta-t-elle, pendant qu'il continuait de lui parler d'immortalité. « Il sait que j'ai trouvé une solution pour éviter la mort. Mais il n'a pas l'air d'être au courant que ça ne lui servira pas à grand-chose…à moins qu'il ne soit sorcier. Et encore là, il ne pourrait qu'empêcher la mort d'êtres aimés par son propre sacrifice. Mais comment a-t-il pu être au courant ? Je ne l'ai dit à personne, je n'ai pris aucune note et je n'en ai même pas fait mention dans mon journal. Il a dû l'apprendre autrement. Pourtant j'étais seule lorsque j'ai lu le livre et personne n'aurait pu…à moins que…le stagiaire du langue-de-plomb ! »

- En faite, dit-elle brusquement en lui coupant la parole, je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

- Je suis content de constater que vous avez enfin décidé de sortir de votre mutisme.

Lily lui fit un sourire qu'elle espérait réussit, avant de reprendre.

- Oui. Pour revenir à ce que vous avez dit, moi, je préfèrerai voir à travers la matière…vous savez comme Superman !

- Bien sûr, mais vous ne venez pas de Krypton, lui répondit-il.

« Ok, donc c'est un né de moldu, un sang mêlé ou alors il a vécu beaucoup de temps chez les moldus. Parce que mine de rien on n'aborde pas tous les jours 'Superman' dans une conversation. »

- Non évidemment, poursuivit-elle. Mais avouer que ce serait bien qu'avec une simple potion on puisse voir à travers les murs.

- C'est vrai. En parlant de potion, je crois avoir lu dans votre journal que vous aimez beaucoup ça.

- En effet, acquiesça-t-elle à regret, avant d'avoir une idée. Et il faut dire que je suis une excellente élève. Mais ça n'a pas été sans mal.

- Ha bon ! s'étonna son interlocuteur. Expliquez-moi.

« Bien, il est tombé dans le piège. Maintenant, il ne me reste qu'à maquiller la vérité sans pour autant mentir. Parce que vu mes talents de menteuse, je ne voudrais pas qu'il me démasque avant que je n'ai fini ma première phrase ! »

- Et bien oui, vous comprenez. Il a fallu que je travaille très dur et que je fasse beaucoup de recherches pour en arriver où je suis. J'ai même pu bénéficier d'une visite dans une bibliothèque très spéciale.

- Vraiment ? dit l'homme avec un sourire en coin. Avez-vous fait des découvertes intéressantes ?

- J'ai d'abord était surprise par leur technique de classement, se rappela-t-elle. Je dois bien avouer que je m'y suis plusieurs fois perdue.

« C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que je suis entrée en possession du livre sur la magie ancienne. » pensa-t-elle pour elle-même.

- Je crois que la personne qui à triller leurs ouvrages n'était pas familiarisé avec l'alphabet latin. Selon moi sa langue maternelle devait s'écrire en hiéroglyphe.

- A moins qu'il ait vécu avant l'époque des romains, je ne pense pas…

- Ouais, mais de toute manière ça revient au même. Parce que vous pouvez me croire, je n'ai jamais vu un rangement aussi chaotique. Et pour pourtant certaines chambres dans lesquelles j'ai passé une nuit était pire qu'un parcours du combattant. Alors niveau rangement chaotique je crois que je m'y connais.

Lily continua de parler afin de lui faire croire qu'elle avait trouvé une potion qui rendait immortelle refusant toujours subtilement de rentrer dans les détailles. A bout de ressource et sûrement pour l'intimider, il aborda d'autre sujet plus sensible pour elle. Donc quand la demi-heure fut terminée, elle sortit rapidement dans le couloir sans demander son reste.

« Il faut que je trouve un moyen de quitter cette endroit ! Ce type est vraiment effrayant. Seulement je ne peux pas contacter Sirius ou James : Myosotis est resté à la maison. Et ça m'étonnerai qu'ils veuillent bien que je passe un coup de téléphone à papa et encore moins que je sorte. Réfléchis Lily, réfléchis ! » se dit-elle en retournant dans sa chambre au pas de course.

Mais ce n'est que lorsqu'elle alla au toilette qu'elle trouva enfin la solution à son problème.

« Mais bien sûr, que suis-je bête ! » pensa-t-elle en se lavant les mains. « Je n'ai qu'à transplaner comme cette été lorsque je me suis retrouvée devant l'usine à savon ! Allez Lily, c'est pas compliqué, tu l'as déjà fait une fois ! Il faut juste penser très très fort à l'endroit où tu veux aller et forcer ta magie à t'y emmener. »

- Lily ! l'appela une voix à l'entrée de sa chambre. Le docteur Riddle voudrait te revoir et il a oublié de te prescrire ton traitement. Il a même annulé tous ses rendez-vous de la journée pour se consacrer entièrement à toi. Tu as de la chance.

« Oh, non ! Allez Lily. Vite ! » pensa-t-elle, effrayée à l'idée de se retrouver une nouvelle fois seule avec cette homme.

- Lily ! Où es-tu ? la chercha l'infirmier, se rapprochant dangereusement de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

« Où pourrais-je aller ? Poudlard ? Non, on ne peut pas transplaner là-bas. A la maison ? C'est trop risqué. Si des gens me voyaient...Chez Remus ? Non, Amy est partit en vacances en amoureux avec Olivier, profitant du départ de leur fils. » réfléchit-elle alors qu'elle entendait l'infirmier s'arrêter devant la porte de la salle de bain.

- Lily ? Tu es aux toilettes ? demanda-t-il en posant la main sur la poigner.

« Mais il faut aussi que je récupère mon journal ! » songea-t-elle subitement alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

Indécise, elle décida de transplaner qu'une fois en possession de son journal intime. Elle laissa donc l'infirmier la conduire jusqu'à son psychiatre. Là, Lily demanda avec une voix douce et un sourire si elle pouvait voir son cahier.

- Que voulez-vous en faire ? lui demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

- En faites, j'ai jeté des sorts dessus, lui confia-t-elle.

- Quelle sorte de maléfices ?

- Des sorts d'illusions. Et si je vous montre que je suis vraiment une sorcière, vous me relâcherez, non ?

- Oui, bien sûr, acquiesça-t-il, voyant sûrement là une opportunité pour mettre la main sur la potion d'immortalité.

Sans plus attendre, il le sortit de son bureau et le lui tendit. Elle s'empressa de le reprendre et transplana sans plus attendre en songeant qu'elle était soulagée d'avoir lancé un sortilège très puissant empêchant sa duplication.

Un hurlement de rage retentit dans tout l'hôpital après la disparition de la jeune femme.

- C'est pas vrai ! Elle m'a encore filé entre les doigts ! J'étais pourtant persuadé qu'après l'accident de voiture, la mort de sa mère et la tentative du jeune Malfoy celle-ci serrait la bonne ! grogna ce qui allait être le mage noir plus connu sous le nom de Voldemort ou même Tu-Sais-Qui.

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, Lily apparaissait en se demandant où elle avait bien pu atterrir. Elle avait plus pensé à se sauver qu'à un endroit bien particulier. Elle vérifia donc si elle était en un seul morceau, se fustigeant pour une erreur si grossière et aux conséquences pouvant être fâcheuses.

« A priori ça va. J'ai mes deux bras, mes deux jambes, tous mes doigts, mes cheveux et mes sourcils. » fit-elle l'inventaire silencieusement en se tâtant méticuleusement tout le corps.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne te manque rien, lui susurra une voix suave dans le creux de l'oreille droite.

- Ahhh ! hurla-t-elle en se redressant sous la surprise, se cognant par la même occasion au jeune homme. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'étais là avant toi ! lui répondit-il. Moi, ce que je voudrais savoir c'est quand as-tu passé ton permit. Parce que mine de rien c'est quand même la deuxième fois que tu transplanes devant moi. Enfin la première, c'était plus pour m'éviter autre chose ; mais là…

- Quoi là ?! s'énerva-t-elle. Il y avait un fou qui avait mon journal et qui voulait savoir ce que j'ai découvert en juin au département des mystères. Et je ne pouvais même pas le dire aux infirmiers puisqu'ils me prenaient pour une folle. Je me voyais mal leur dire : 'Eh ! Je crois que ce psy a un problème !'. En plus il voulait me droguer. Et cette Marge n'a pas intérêt de se retrouver en face de moi où c'est moi qui la mettrait dans un asile cette fois-ci. Et je ne…

- Shut, fit-il pour la calmer en la prenant dans ses bras. C'est fini, maintenant je suis là.

Lily soupira fortement et laissa retombait la pression que la dernière heure lui avait procuré. Elle se détendit quelque peu dans les bras musclés de son camarade. Elle s'y sentait en sécurité.

- C'est quoi cette histoire d'asile ? demanda une voix grave qu'elle ne connaissait pas, la faisant sursauter.

L'adolescente tourna sa tête vers la personne qui venait de parler et découvrit qu'elle n'était pas seule avec James. A seulement trois mètre d'eux se tenait Pad' et Cap'taine, ainsi que deux adultes. Elle supposa qu'il s'agissait des parents du capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, Mrs et Mr Potter.

- Salut Lilou, s'écrièrent joyeusement Sirius et Remus en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Lily choisit ce moment pour se rappeler qu'elle était timide, et se recula imperceptiblement, se collant par la même occasion un peu plus au buste de James. Il faut dire que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ses parents et que ces derniers la fixaient d'une étrange façon.

« Ils n'ont peut-être pas apprécié que j'hurle comme un putois sur leur fils. Et puis ils doivent sûrement savoir que c'était moi qui lui aie envoyé cette lettre cet été, et même qui n'avait jamais répondu avant. Ils doivent certainement me détester, me prendre pour une prétentieuse ou je ne sais quoi. » pensa-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur ses chaussures. « Allez Lily, t'es une Gryffondor, une vraie ! »

- Bonjour les garçons, leur répondit-elle, sans pour autant relever le regard.

Bien au contraire, elle se tourna vers le reste du jardin pour y faire face. Il ressemblait un peu à celui chez Remus avec la balançoire et le bac à sable près d'une cabane. Elle se demanda brièvement pourquoi tout le monde était réunit au beau milieu de la cours. Cependant elle n'osa pas poser la question.

- Je…heu…je crois que je vais y aller, reprit-elle en fixant le portail. Mon...père doit m'attendre à la maison.

- Ba tu ne l'as pas prévenu que tu venais ici ? s'inquiéta Sirius en fronçant les sourcils, détectant le mensonge à plein nez.

- Non, je…je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps, répondit-elle en se tournant dans tous les sens, très mal à l'aise. Je…je…je dois y aller, je crois…

Une main se posa sur son épaule la faisant sursauter et se retourner rapidement sur Mrs Potter.

- Vous pouvez sûrement prendre une tasse de thé avant de repartir, proposa-t-elle d'une voix douce avec un sourire engageant et bienveillant. Et si vous voulez prévenir votre père, nous pouvons vous prêter une de nos chouettes…

- Oh non, murmura-t-elle, se souvenant soudainement d'une chouette bien particulière. Myosotis…

- Ou alors, se reprit la femme en voyant qu'elle venait de commettre une erreur, vous pouvez l'appeler ; il y a une cabine téléphonique juste en face de chez nous. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez même passer la soirée ici avec votre père.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle, confuse. Je…je ne sais plus.

Lily était totalement perdue. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire maintenant qu'elle s'était échappée de l'hôpital. Elle avait paré au plus urgent. Mais alors qu'elle était loin de ce docteur et qu'elle avait récupéré sur journal intime, elle ne savait plus où se rendre. Allait-elle avoir des ennuis pour s'être sauvée ? Pouvait-elle retourner chez elle ? Son père était-il au courant qu'elle était dehors ? L'attendait-il ? Et que se passerait-il avec sa sœur et son beau-frère ? Etait-elle recherchée par la police ? Elle avait déjà vu plusieurs fois aux informations des avis de recherche de personnes évadées d'asile.

- Lilou ?! s'inquiéta un peu plus Sirius en la voyant perdre ses couleurs.

- Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle en serrant un peu plus son cahier, faisant blanchir ses jointures.

- Venez vous reposer dans le salon en buvant un bon thé, décida Mrs Potter en soutenant l'adolescente jusqu'à la maison. Et je suis sûre que vous aimez les gâteaux au chocolat.

Sirius acquiesça à la place de son amie, les suivant à l'intérieur avec le reste de la troupe. Lily, tel un pantin, se laissait totalement faire. Elle alla là où Mrs Potter la conduisit, elle regarda ce que Mrs Potter lui montra, et elle s'assit là où Mrs Potter lui dit de le faire.

- Installez-vous les enfants, je vais chercher le thé, proposa-t-elle aux garçons alors qu'elle tirait son mari à sa suite.

Les maraudeurs ne se firent pas prier et se vautrèrent plus qu'autre chose sur le canapé.

- C'est la première fois que je vois Natasha aller chercher le thé avec ton père Prongs, fit remarquer Remus avec un sourire.

- Moi, je dis qu'il y a anguille sous roche ! ajouta Sirius en donnant un coup de coude à son frère de cœur.

- Ah ! Mais t'es pas bien de sous entendre de telle chose sur mes parents en ma présence ! s'écria-t-il, écœuré.

Lily quant à elle était épuisée. Elle ne fit donc aucune remarque lorsque James la tira dans ses bras. Elle se contenta de fermer les yeux et de laisser sa tête tomber sur son épaule. Elle ne fut pas longue à s'endormir. Mrs Potter la tira néanmoins du royaume de Morphée pour lui proposer de s'installer dans une des chambres des garçons.

- Hein ? Quoi ? répondit-elle bêtement, en papillonnant des yeux.

- Je disais simplement que tu serais mieux dans un lit, lui sourit-elle.

- Je suis où ? Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle avant de voir Remus et se souvenir qu'elle était chez les Potter.

- Je suis Natasha Potter, se présenta-t-elle tout de même. Et mon époux se prénomme John. Nous sommes les parents de James. Et tu te trouves dans notre salon.

- Plus précisément dans les bras de mon meilleur ami, se sentit obligé de compléter Sirius pour la taquiner.

Mais un regard noir des deux adultes le fit se tasser dans le canapé et le dissuada de continuer sur cette voie.

- Je dois partir, dit Lily précipitamment en se redressent.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre ici, reprit doucement la femme en mettant une tasse de thé entre ses mains. Bois d'abord ton thé. Je te transplanerai où tu voudras ensuite.

La rousse regarda son thé et se demanda réellement si elle pouvait faire confiance à cette femme. Après tout elle ne la connaissait pas et elle pouvait très bien l'emmener chez les aurores ou la ramener dans cet hôpital.

- Merci, c'est vraiment très gentil, mais…non…je dois vraiment partir.

Mrs Potter se tourna vers son mari afin de savoir quoi faire. Ce dernier s'avança vers l'adolescente visiblement apeurée et confuse.

- Lily, quelque chose ne va pas ? As-tu besoin d'aide ? lui demanda-t-il doucement, surprenant les trois garçons.

- Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ? se rembrunit-elle.

- Quelqu'un t'a-t-il fait du mal ? continua-t-il calmement, comme s'il parlait à un animal farouche.

- Je…heu…je veux partir, dit-elle difficilement, les yeux plein de larmes contenues d'une fatigue physique et psychologique.

Elle baissa son regard sur son cahier entre ses mains.

- Je veux partir, souffla-t-elle de nouveau dans un sanglot. Je veux partir.

Les adultes se lancèrent un regard de connivence alors que James reprenait la jeune femme dans ses bras pour la consoler. Il ne savait pas de quoi, mais il la consolait tout de même.

- Lily, tu vas rester ici pour cette nuit, reprit Mr Potter en se retournant vers elle. Tu as besoin de te reposer. D'accord ?

- Non. Non. Je veux partir. Je…

- Je ne pense vraiment pas que tu sois en état pour voyager ce soir, poursuivit-il toujours doucement. Et on peut lire sur ton visage que tu es exténuée. Et si cela peut te rassurer, je veux bien t'accompagner moi-même jusqu'à la cabine téléphonique pour prévenir ton père.

- Mais je n'ai pas de money et je n'ai pas de pyjama et je vais dormir où ?

- Pour l'argent, ce n'est pas un problème. En ce qui concerne le pyjama, je suis sûr que James ou un autre des garçons acceptera de te prêter un T-shirt pour la nuit. Et tu pourras dormir dans une chambre, ne t'inquiète nous en avons plusieurs à disposition, dit-il en reprenant un à un les doutes de l'adolescente.

Après encore quelques réticences, Lily finit par accepter. Lorsqu'elle appela son père, elle lui dit simplement qu'elle était chez un ami et qu'il n'y avait pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Et avant de passer à table, Mrs Potter fit préparer la chambre pour son invité surprise. Durant tout le repas cependant, Lily somnola plus devant son assiette que mangea et pris encore moins part aux différentes conversations. Après le dessert, James la conduisit donc dans sa chambre afin de trouver un T-shirt pour lui prêter. Lily s'allongea dans son lit et le temps qu'il retourne toute sa commode, la jeune femme dormait déjà à point fermée. Un sourire résigné collé aux lèvres, il lui retira ses chaussures et tira les couvertures sur elle.


	14. Chapter 13

**voilà comme promis la fin de l'histoire. Et je voudrais la dédier à la mémoire d'une de mes deux patates préférées.**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, on lui avait enlevé ses chaussettes et son pantalon, posés au pied de son lit. Et Sirius dormait à même le sol de la chambre. Lily, elle, se sentait bien mieux que la veille. Il n'y avait pas à dire une nuit de repos ça aidait vraiment à y voir plus claire. Et comme l'avait dit les parents de James, elle n'avait absolument rien à craindre ici. Au contraire. Ce n'était pas des sorciers qui allaient la renvoyer à l'hôpital parce qu'elle se prenait pour une sorcière !

Elle se leva et sans faire de bruit elle chercha la salle de bain derrière l'une des trois portes de la chambre. Le deuxième essaie fut le bon. Elle attrapa donc rapidement ses vêtements sur le lit et ferma derrière elle. Elle ne tenait pas que Sirius la surprenne nue alors qu'il voulait simplement se rendre aux toilettes. Elle posa les affaires sur le panier de linge, se déshabilla et entra dans la douche où elle fit couler l'eau chaude pour détendre ses muscles crispés.

« Merlin ! C'est peut-être aussi bien que le lit de James. » pensa-t-elle avec un soupire de contentement avant de se figer, et de se mettre à rire. « Et bien je suis contente de ne pas l'avoir sorti tout haut celle-là ! »

Après qu'elle se soit souvenue que ce n'était pas elle qui payait les factures d'eau et donc qu'il serait très impoli d'en utiliser une centaine de litres, elle la coupa et pris le gel douche au parfum de cannelle et menthe qu'elle au sol, sous la tuyauterie.

« Maintenant je sais de où lui vient cette si bonne odeur. » comprit-elle en se savonnant.

Mais ça plus grande révélation lui parut en sortant de la cabine lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas de serviette. Gênée, elle regarda donc rapidement dans les meubles et se servit.

« Pour la politesse, on repassera. » songea-t-elle honteuse et s'essuyant énergiquement.

Avant de retourner dans la chambre vérifier si Sirius dormait encore, elle mit le drap de bain dans le panier de linge sale et attacha sommairement ses cheveux afin de ne pas mouiller toute la maison.

- Moi qui voulais te réveiller, c'est raté ! constata-t-elle en voyant son ami assit sur le lit.

- Si ça peut te conseiller, c'est bien toi qui m'a réveillé.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas comme toi. Une fourmi martelant le sol plus que nécessaire pourrait me réveiller en sursaut !

- Pourtant j'ai été aussi silencieuse qu'une girafe !

- Il faudra vraiment que tu me la présentes alors ta girafe. Parce que je n'en ai encore jamais vu une qui rigolait comme toi ! la taquina-t-il. Et d'ailleurs je pourrais au moins savoir pourquoi tu riais comme un bossu ?

- Non, répondit-elle simplement. Et tu devrais aller voir si je n'ai pas laissé ma girafe dans la salle de bain, reprit-elle sans même se sentir coupable.

- Charmant ! Dis tout de suite que je suis sale.

- Ba justement, je n'osais pas te le dire, répondit-elle sans réussir à cacher son sourire. T'as tout de même dormi à même le sol.

- Oh ! Mais si mes souvenirs sont bons, je ne suis pas le seul à aimer dormir sur le sol de Prongs ! répliqua-t-il sournoisement.

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu me parles ! nia-t-elle effrontément.

- Vraiment ? Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi.

- Ou alors, si tu veux, tu peux le faire toi-même en lisant ton livre.

- Mon livre ?! répéta-t-elle, réellement surprise cette fois-ci.

- Ouais, ton livre…le livre de ta vie, clarifia-t-il en lui indiquant le journal du doigt.

- Il n'y a bien que toi pou appeler ça un livre !

- Je suis sûr qu'il y en a qui paierait cher pour voir ce qu'il y a dedans, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Et il partit tout de même se laver. Pendant ce temps Lily prit son 'livre' et une plume qui trainait sur le bureau du propriétaire des lieux avant de s'allonger sur le lit, le cahier devant elle, balançant ses deux pieds en l'air comme une petite fille.

Lorsque Sirius revint dans la chambre, propre et habillé, il décida qu'il était temps pour eux de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Il la conduisit donc jusqu'à la salle à manger où tout le monde était déjà attablés.

- Bonjour, dirent-ils, la jeune femme plus timidement néanmoins.

- Avec-vous bien dormi ? s'enquit Mrs Potter après leur avoir retourné les salutations d'usages.

L'adolescente tourna la tête vers son fils et se remit à rougir.

- Oui, merci, chuchota-t-elle. Désolé de m'être accaparée ton lit.

- Ba ! C'est pas grave, assura le brun en balayant les remords d'un geste de la main.

- Alors Lily, s'exclama Mr Potter avec un sourire, qu'aimeriez-vous manger ?

- Heu…des toasts, ça sera très bien, assura-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Sirius.

Elle ne savait pas trop comment se comporter vis-à-vis des adultes. Après tout, elle avait quand même fait irruption dans leur jardin la veille, plus déboussolée qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis cet été. Ils l'avaient ensuite nourrie et logée. Et tout ça sans qu'elle ne prenne la peine de se présenter.

- Je tenais aussi à vous faire des excuses pour hier soir. Je ne sais pas trop comment j'ai fait pour atterrir chez vous, avoua-t-elle. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas encore passé mon permis…

Elle put entendre à l'autre bout de la table un 'je le savais' qui lui décrocha un micro sourire.

- Je sais que c'est illégal mais…mais je n'ai trouvé que cette solution.

- La solution a quoi ? demanda Mr Potter, continuant de manger ses céréales.

L'adolescente le dévisagea quelques secondes avant d'en faire autant avec sa femme et de jeter un coup d'œil aux garçons. Ces derniers s'étaient subitement lancés dans une conversation des plus passionnées sur l'importance de la confiture de framboise dans le monde. Alors que les adultes, au contraire, étaient silencieux. Elle savait qu'ils attendaient ardemment une réponse malgré leur attitude presque détachée. Mais elle savait aussi qu'ils étaient en droit d'en obtenir une.

- Je devais me sauver…ou plutôt m'échapper, se corrigea-t-elle.

- Tu ne pouvais pas courir ? voulut comprendre Mrs Potter.

Lily reposa son toast dans son assiette. C'était très difficile d'avouer qu'on la prenait pour une folle et qu'on l'avait enfermée.

- Ça n'aurait pas servit à grand-chose, commença-t-elle.

Elle expliqua succinctement comment elle s'était retrouvée internée dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

- Et quel événement t'a poussé à fuir ?

- A vrai dire, au début, je comptais simplement attendre que Sirius s'aperçoive de mon absence pour qu'il les force à me sortir de là, assura-t-elle.

- Je crois que cette fois, James s'en serrait chargé tout seul, souffla le susnommé en voyant son ami contenir tant bien que mal sa colère.

Lily fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu. Après tout, elle ne comprenait toujours pas les réactions du brun, et elle ne tenait pas à y réfléchir pour le moment.

- Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai rencontré hier après-midi le docteur Tom Riddle que j'ai eu peur, continua-t-elle. Il…il connaissait des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir à moins d'être un sorcier et de…m'avoir suivit au mois de juin ou de s'être très bien renseigné.

Mr Potter tiqua au nom du médecin. Ce n'était malheureusement pas la première fois qu'il était amené à entendre ce nom. Mais il se demandait bien ce que cet homme voulait à une simple adolescente. Ça n'avait aucun sens.

- Et n'y avait-il vraiment aucun autre moyen pour qu'il...

- Non aucun, reprit-elle vivement en coupant la parole à la mère de James. Vous ne comprenez pas. Nous n'étions que deux : moi et le stagiaire d'un langue-de-plomb.

Maintenant Mr Potter était étonné. Il avait justement eu une affaire en juin d'un étudiant langue-de-plomb torturé probablement par ce fameux Riddle.

- Comment s'appelait-il ? demanda-t-il pour confirmation.

- Il _s'appelle_ Bobby Spring, répondit-elle, fronçant les sourcils et insistant sur le temps employé.

L'instinct d'auror de John Potter le poussait à poser de multiple questions sur ce que chercher le sorcier, mais il s'abstint de le faire pour le moment, se souvenant très bien l'état de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle avait justement fuit pour ne pas y répondre.

- Tu as bien fait de t'enfuir, lui assura-t-il avec un sourire rassurant. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'y aurait pu t'arriver.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'étrange impression que _vous_ vous le savez ? demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

- John ?? s'étonna sa femme en le fixant, comme tous les occupants de la table.

- Papa, tu sais quelque chose ? demanda James, inquiet pour Lily.

- Bien sûr qu'il sait quelque chose, siffla Sirius. Tu as déjà vu un auror dire à quelqu'un qu'il avait bien fait de contourner la loi si ce n'est pour une bonne raison ?

- Un auror, souffla Lily pour elle-même en fixant Mr Potter comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. 'Comment _s'appelait_-il ?' Vous voulez dire que Bobby est mort ?

- Oui, se contenta-t-il de lui dire.

Lily ferma les yeux pour accuser le choc. Certes, elle ne l'avait vu qu'une seule journée, mais ils avaient énormément discuté et sympathisé. Elle pensait que d'ici quelques années, le temps qu'ils finissent tous deux leurs études, ils seraient collègues.

- Quand ? reprit-elle.

- A la fin du mois de juin.

- Comment ?

- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas le savoir, lui assura-t-il, refusant de lui dire de telles atrocités.

- C'est Tom Riddle…

- Nous le pensons, mais nous ne pouvons pas le prouver…

Lily ne l'écoutait plus, elle repensait à la 'discussion' qu'elle avait eu avec lui dans son cabinet.

- C'est lui, murmura-t-elle en comprenant enfin, les yeux dans le vague. Tout est de sa faute ! Comment n'ai-je pas pu le voir avant ? Il me l'a dit.

- Lilou ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Je croyais que c'était parce qu'il avait lu mon journal, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Mais il le savait déjà avant. C'était lui ! L'accident, maman, Lucius, les lettres disparus en début d'année…c'était lui.

- Tu en es sûre ? lui demanda Remus jusque là resté silencieux.

- Il me l'a dit, Moony. Il me l'a dit à demi-mot. Mais il me l'a quand même dit.

Les deux adultes se regardèrent et surent tous les deux que John retournerait une fois de plus au ministère avant la fin de ses vacances.

- Si tu veux, tu peux finir tes vacances ici avec les garçons, proposa Natasha Potter à l'adolescente en posant une main réconfortante sur son bras. J'enverrai un hibou à ton père.

- Je ne sais pas trop.

- Restes au moins le temps que John arrange cette histoire de folie, essaya-t-elle ne voulant pas laisser la jeune fille toute seule après de telles révélations.

- D'accord, merci Mrs Potter.

- Appelles-moi Natasha, lui rappela-t-elle.

Elle acquiesça avant de se faire tirer au premier étage par les maraudeurs. Ils s'installèrent dans une salle de réception spacieuse ; dans laquelle se trouvait une grande table carrée avec des nombreuses chaises comme chez Remus, mais aussi deux canapés dans le fond face à une cheminée, et sur un des murs, une bibliothèque contenait des centaines de livres.

- Bienvenu dans notre pièce ! s'écria Sirius.

Lily était totalement émerveillée. Elle n'avait jamais vu une telle pièce. En dehors du côté 'salon', la salle était décorée avec goût et raffinement. Et une immense baie vitrée donner accès à une vaste terrasse. Mais le plus époustouflant était sans doute la vue sur le parc enneigé.

- Wahou, souffla-t-elle simplement.

- Ouais, ça m'a fait ça aussi la première fois que je l'ai vue, accorda James avant que Lily ne lui donne un coup au bras. Quoi ?!

- Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi ! l'accusa-t-elle, lui faisant face. Tu habites ici depuis ta naissance.

- Peut-être mais moi aussi je n'ai pas su quoi dire…

- A deux jours, c'est pas trop étonnant ! le coupa-t-elle.

- Bon arrêtez de vous disputer les amoureux ! s'exclama Remus en les séparant.

Le lycanthrope reçut deux regardes noirs auxquels il répondit par un sourire.

- Allez Moony arrêtes de taquiner nous tourtereaux, les défendit Padfoot avant de partir dans un fou rire avec le Moony en question face aux têtes déconfites de leur amis.

- Je crois qu'ils se moquent de nous, remarqua justement James.

- J'en ai bien l'impression ! lui répondit-elle. Que dirais-tu de les laisser rire de nous, seuls ?

- Bon idée !

- Et si non, que peut-on faire ici pendant que ces deux énergumènes se calment ? demanda-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même, donnant par la même occasion une idée au jeune homme.

- Tu pourrais m'apprendre à danser, lui proposa-t-il.

Lily se figea et se retourna vers lui avec un soupir.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne servait à rien que je t'apprenne simplement pour que tu dragues des filles !

- Et moi, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne draguerai pas d'autres filles, se renfrogna-t-il.

Derrière eux, les deux garçons avaient cessé de rire et écouté attentivement l'échange de point de vue.

- Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi me harcelles-tu depuis des semaines pour savoir danser ? demanda-t-elle accusatrice, ne réagissant pas au 'd'autres' que James venait d'employer.

Ce fut au tour de ce dernier de soupirer.

- Depuis que j'ai lui ton journal, j'en rêve, lui apprit-il enfin. Tu disais que tu te sentais libre, sans passé, sans futur, sans aucune pression. Tu disais qu'il n'y avait absolument plus rien qui t'empêcher de croire que tout est possible. Ni loi, ni peur, rien, ni personne.

- Merci. Je sais encore ce que j'ai écris, le coupa-t-elle, gênée qu'il lui récite ce qu'elle avait noté dans ce journal personnel mais plus assez intime à son goût.

- Oui, mais tu disais aussi que l'inaccessible alors pouvait s'atteindre, continua-t-il en la regardant intensément. Je voudrais seulement ressentir la même chose que toi, une foi encore.

Troublée, Lily détourna son regard.

- Ça veut dire quoi 'une fois encore' ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ça veut dire qu'il a la nostalgie de votre baiser, répondit Sirius, ne voulant pas que son meilleur ami se défile une nouvelle fois.

- Arrêtes Sirius, t'es pas drôle ! s'écria l'adolescente en lui faisant face.

Elle n'appréciait que très moyennement qu'il se moque de ses sentiments devant ces deux amis, afin surtout un en particulier.

- Tu as raison, c'est pas drôle, approuva James devançant ainsi son ami qui était sur le point de lui répondre que c'étaient elle et Prongs qui n'étaient pas drôle. Mais c'est la vérité.

Lily fit volteface en entendant cet aveu.

- Quoi ? Mais…mais pourtant tu as dit…

- J'ai dit que c'était bien, maladroitement je te l'accorde, avant que tu me hurle dessus, lui rappela-t-il.

- Ha…heu…bien, j'avais pas compris ça, s'excusa-t-elle. Mais c'était vrai ?

- Que tu embrasses bien ? Oui, dit-il sincèrement.

- Heu…non, rougit-elle. Que tu en étais nostalgique ?

- Oui ; je pensais que tu avais compris depuis longtemps en voyant débarquer Myosotis à toute heure du jour et de la nuit.

- A vrai dire, non. Mais alors pourquoi m'avoir dit que tu te ferais moine ?

- J'étais persuadé que tu ne voulais pas sortir avec moi après ce que tu m'as 'dit'. Et comme je me fiche de ses filles comme de ma première chaussette et que tu ne serais jamais avec moi, je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt…

- C'est bête que tu ne veuilles pas faire de recyclage, susurra-t-elle en s'avançant d'un pas vers lui.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il idiotement.

- Parce que ça fait quatre mois que j'attends Myosotis, continua-t-elle, espiègle, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur.

- Tu n'avais qu'à m'envoyer un message toi.

- J'ai pas de hibou, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

- Et j'ai vraiment besoin d'un hibou pour t'embrasser ?

- Non, tu n'as qu'à t'avancer, assura-t-elle, mutine.

James ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'avança sur elle. Il baissa doucement le visage pour lui donner une chance de se rétracter. Mais Lily voulait tout sauf partir. Et pour accéder plus rapidement à ce qu'elle convoitait tant, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et scella sa bouche de la sienne. Elle eut l'impression qu'un million de papillons avaient élu domicile dans son ventre lorsqu'elle regarda dans les yeux de James. Mais ce ne fut rien comparait à ce qu'elle ressentit lorsque la langue du brun quémanda l'entrée de son antre buccale. Elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir pour lui accorder sa requête, elle alla même l'accueillir avec la sienne. Commença alors une danse sensuelle entre les deux consœurs dans laquelle James n'avait rien à apprendre de Lily.

- Les enfants ! les appela Natasha en montant l'escalier. John m'a dit de vous prévenir qu'il ne pourra pas vous…

La voix de Mrs Potter mourut subitement en voyant son fils embrasser avec fougue leur 'invitée surprise'. Et les deux adolescents n'avaient pas l'air de s'inquiéter outre mesure que l'un de leurs parents assiste à la scène.

- Natasha ?? s'étonna Sirius en la voyant au pied de la porte.

Personne ne l'avait visiblement entendu monter. Ils étaient sûrement trop occupés. Enfin, pour deux d'entre eux, elle comprenait parfaitement.

- Ça fait longtemps…commença-t-elle, en se tournant vers Sirius.

- Que James la drague ? Des années. Que Lily le drague ? Heu…deux minutes et demie. Qu'ils se tournent autour ? Quelques mois, mais vraiment depuis novembre. Qu'ils s'embrassent ? La première fois, c'était en octobre. Qu'ils ont des disputes d'amoureux ? Je dirais septembre ; jalousie quand tu nous tiens ! Qu'ils dorment ensembles ? Cet été. Moi, je vous le dis, ça ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié que Lily accouche de leur poussin avant qu'elle ne soit enceinte ou même qu'ils fassent l'amour. Ils font tous à l'envers ! se justifia-t-il, après avoir raconté leur vie amoureuse et émis une hypothèse digne de lui à une Mrs Potter qui n'en demandait pas tant.

- Je voulais seulement savoir si ça faisait longtemps que vous les regardiez avec un air soulagé, dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Ah ! Ça. Et bien je dirais deux minutes et demie ; depuis que Lily a commencé à draguer James.

- Moi, c'était quand Prongs lui a récité le contenu de son journal intime, répondit Remus avec un sourire.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il écrivait un journal, s'étonna Natasha.

- Oh ! Mais tu n'y es pas du tout. C'est celui de Lily, l'éclaira perfidement Padfoot.

- Alors comment ce fait-il qu'il sache ce qu'il y a d'inscrit à l'intérieur ?

- Il l'a lu, répondit simplement Remus, entrant dans le jeu de son ami.

- JAMES POTTER !! tonna Natasha en s'avançant dangereusement vers les amoureux sous les rires plus ou moins discrets des deux autres maraudeurs.

Devant la fureur de sa mère, James rompit le baiser et se plaça entre les deux femmes. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la réprimande qu'avait reçue la seule fille que sa mère l'avait vu embrasser et donc 'pervertir son bébé'…l'année dernière.

- C'est pas ce que tu crois maman, commença-t-il.

- Ah bon ! Et selon toi que suis-je sensée croire quand j'apprends que tu as lu son journal intime ?

James écarquilla des yeux, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ça, avant de voir ses deux soit disant amis pliés en deux, une main sur la bouche et les larmes aux yeux.

- Heu…que ton bébé s'est déjà excusé ? tenta-t-il en se plaçant derrière Lily cette fois-ci.

Gryffondor, d'accord. Mais pas suicidaire.

- Si ça peut vous rassurer, je suis sûre que maintenant il y réfléchira à deux fois avant de lire quelque chose qui ne lui appartient pas. Et puis grâce à ça j'ai lancé un sort sur mon journal pour préserver l'identité des personnes y figurant. Et donc, quand au début des vacances, il s'est retrouvé dans des mains hostiles, ces personnes n'ont pas pu savoir où j'habitais, ni même Remus et encore moins leur nom et prénom. En tout cas, pas à l'aide du journal.

- Comment ça ?

- Pour les adresses, c'est très simple, toute personne autre que moi, ne verrait absolument rien, et en ce qui concerne les petits détails donnant des indications sur le lieu, tel que le paysage ou la météo, les lecteurs sont dans l'incapacité de retenir ces informations. Et pour les noms et prénoms des gens, ils sont remplaçaient par des pseudonymes. Et comme j'aime bien les noms débiles, je les ai fait changer tous les jours. Donc certaines personnes se sont appelées par exemple 'Charlie et ses drôles de filles', 'les quatre petits cochons', 'Don Jouant', 'Robin aux Bois', 'cerf-volant' sous les trois orthographes (cerf volant et aussi cerveau lent), 'Sponge bob'**(1)**…

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle parle de toi Prongs, se moqua Sirius.

- Oh ! Mais je serais toi, je ne dirais rien momo ! avertit l'adolescente avec un sourire sadique.

- Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, rien que pour les noms, je serais presque prêt à me faire passer un savon par Lily, Natasha et maman, annonça Remus, les yeux rêveurs.

- Je crois que je vais jeter d'autres sorts sur mon journal, faisant en sorte qu'il donne des poussés d'acné, ou qu'il soit irritant, ou alors qu'il morde les fesses, ou…

- Aucune chance Lilou ! assura Sirius, lui aussi intéressé.

- Fais simplement en sorte qu'il donne des caries pour éloigner Sirius aussi sûrement que si c'était un plat de spaghetti à la bolognaise, et qu'il dégage une forte odeur d'œufs pourris. L'odora de Remus est très sensible. Quant à James, un simple sort de détection avec une bonne menace derrière suffira amplement.

Devant les mines déconfites de ses amis, Lily savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire si elle ne voulait pas que son livre, trop convoité, soit pris d'assaut par les maraudeurs.

- Merci Natasha. Vous n'auriez pas une idée pour Peter ? demanda joyeusement Lily qui avait trouvé une alliée en cette femme.

**(1) c'était plus fort que moi, il faut dire que Prongs me fait beaucoup penser à sponge (éponge en anglais).**


	15. épilogue

Après lui avoir donné de derniers conseilles, Mrs Potter la laissa en compagnie des trois maraudeurs. Il fut décidé par la suite que Lily resterait pour les vacances et son père fut même invité pour Noël. James récupéra sa chambre dès le soir même, mais Lily ne passa aucune nuit dans celle d'amis.

_Flash back_

_Après le déjeuner, Natasha allèrent rendre visite à Mr Evans en compagnie de Lily. Elles en profitèrent pour le tenir au courant de l'avancée de l'affaire avec l'asile. Elles savaient bien qu'il n'avait rien pu faire; il était totallement impuissant face à l'autorité de son monde avec tant de preuves, et il ne savait pas comment contacter le monde magique. En effet, il avait bien vu quelques hiboux aller et venir durant les vacances, mais il ne s'y était jamais plus intéressé que ça. Donc, mais en possession de Myosotis, il ne savait pas s'il fallait de la magie pour se faire comprendre de l'oiseau. Et après que sa fille lui annonce qu'elle sortait avec son ami, Mr Evans avait poussé sa fille à accepter l'offre de Natasha. Elle fit donc ses valises, prenant ses vêtements, son matériel scolaire, mais aussi Myosotis qui était resté dans sa chambre._

_A leur retour, Natasha aida l'adolescente à monter sa male au premier où elles retrouvèrent trois des maraudeurs installés dans la chambre de James en train de comploter._

_- Je vous préviens, vous n'avez pas intérêt à faire de blague dans la maison ! les avertit l'adulte, d'une voix pleine de sous-entendu._

_- Mais non, tu nous connais maman._

_- C'est bien ce que je dis ! Le premier que je surprends à ne serait-ce que songer à faire une blague entre ses mûrs, passera son après-midi avec moi, avertit-elle._

_Les garçons déglutirent difficilement et perdirent leur sourire._

_- Si non, je voulais juste te rendre Myosotis, dit Lily pour détendre l'atmosphère._

_- Oh ! Mais t'as décidé de rester pour les vacances tout compte fait ! se ravit Sirius en voyant la male de la jeune femme flotter derrière celle qui considérait comme sa deuxième mère._

_- Ouais, papa a fini par me convaincre, sourit-elle._

_- C'est génial ! T'entends ça Prongs ! Lilou reste avec nous ! hurla Sirius dans les oreilles de son ami._

_- Oui, j'ai entendu ; c'est bon…par contre, il se peut que je sois devenu sourd maintenant…_

_Sirius lui tira alors la langue en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine._

_- Bon, le temps que vous faites preuve d'une grande maturité, vous pourriez montrer à Lily sa chambre._

_James se retourna alors vers sa mère avec des yeux de chiens battus._

_- Mais maman, Lily ne peut pas dormir dans la chambre d'ami, commença-t-il._

_- Et pourquoi ?_

_- Mais Peter doit arriver après-demain…_

_- Et ?_

_- Et c'est là où il dort d'habitude. Et en plus, il ronfle._

_- Depuis quand ?_

_- Cette année, répondit-il sans se départir._

_- Oui, c'est vrai, compléta Sirius. Même que Moony en a attrapé une insomnie ! Pas vrai Moony ?_

_- Vrai. Heureusement qu'il vous empêchait aussi de dormir, vous avez ainsi pu me tenir compagnie._

_- C'est même un de ses soirs-là que James m'a apprit à jouer au tarot._

_- Mm…dommage qu'on ait que le tarot de Marseille à Poudlard, soupira Prongs._

_Malgré le mensonge plus qu'évident, Natasha fit semblant de les croire. Après tout, ils étaient tellement divertissant qu'elle pouvait bien leur autorisé cette petite bataille._

_- Dans ce cas-là, Sirius dormira avec toi, et prêtera son lit à Lily, reprit-elle, attendant la suite avec amusement._

_- Non ! s'écria son fils, avant de se dépêcher d'ajouter. Pad' pue des pieds !_

_- Eh ! C'est même pas v…commença Sirius avec entrain. Heu…je veux dire, t'es pas obligé de le dire à tout le monde Jamesounet, se reprit-il en frappant fortement son 'ami', enfin s'il pouvait encore l'appeler ainsi._

_Natasha s'autorisa un sourire. Elle trouvait ça si facile d'embêter ces enfants…mais c'était tellement amusant qu'elle ne s'en lasserait jamais._

_- Bien, alors Remus…_

_- Non, c'est pas possible non plus, commença James avant qu'un regard d'avertissement du jeune Lupin ne le fasse taire._

_- Comme on l'a déjà dit, j'ai le sommeil léger, reprit Remus lui-même. Et je n'arriverai pas à dormir si James pleurniche tout la nuit parce qu'il a peur que Lily se soit perdu dans un lit trop grand pour elle toute seule._

_Les réactions suite à cette déclaration furent variées. Remus resta de marbre, ce fut bien le seul d'ailleurs. Sirius ne put pas retenir son éclat de rire avant de redevenir sérieux. Natasha cacha son rire par une quinte de toux. Lily passa de l'étonnement à l'accablement, trouvant son ami vraiment désopilant quand il se forçait. James, lui, ne trouvais pas ça drôle du tout, et il le lui faisait bien comprendre en lui envoyant des regards noirs._

_- Dans ce cas, je ne sais plus trop comment faire…à moins que tu dormes sur le canapé James, reprit Natasha, une fois remise._

_- Oh ! Mais vous savez, commença Lily, coupant ainsi la parole à James et surprenant sa mère. Je ne veux pas déranger. J'ai déjà obligé James à se séparer de son lit la nuit dernière, je ne voudrais pas recommencer aujourd'hui !_

_- Et comme je me refuse de laisser un de mes invités dormir sur le canapé, je crains que tu doives partager ton lit avec un des garçons, se désola faussement la femme. Je suppose que tu ne voudras pas dormir avec Sirius puisqu'il…_

_- Heu…non, je ne préfèrerai pas, se dépêcha-t-elle de dire pour que Sirius ne frappa pas une autre fois son petit-ami._

_Elle ne tenait pas à le récupérer avec des bleus sur les bras parce que Sirius est un peu trop susceptible._

_- Avec Peter, c'est impensable, continua Mrs Potter sans toute fois avoir dit son dernier mot._

_- En effet, accorda les deux amoureux d'une même voix._

_- Dans ce cas, tu pourras dormir avec Remus._

_Les têtes des quatre étudiants face à elle valaient vraiment toute la peine qu'elle s'était donnée pour y parvenir et la longue conversation qu'elle devra avoir avec son époux pour le convaincre de les laisser dormir ensemble…à moins qu'elle ne le persuade du bien fondé de partager son lit avec une autre personne._

_- Comme on l'a déjà dit, j'ai le sommeil léger, commença Remus après un temps d'étonnement. Et…_

_- Je te préviens, le coupa Lily, sérieuse, si tu insinues que je pleurniche il se pourrait qu'Amy sache à quoi tu passes tes lendemains matins de plein lune !_

_- Ok, capitula-t-il à l'étonnement des trois autres. Donc comme on l'a déjà dit, James est vraiment très jaloux…_

_- Je te préviens, le coupa James sur le même ton que Lily, si tu continues il se pourrait qu'Amy sache à quoi tu passes tes lendemains matins de plein lune !_

_Remus le regarda, sceptique._

_- Donc, reprit-il, pas impressionné pour deux sous, comme on l'a déjà dit James est extrêmement jaloux et je souhaite vivre encore quelques noël si ça ne te dérange pas Natasha._

_- Bien, alors Lily, tu dormiras avec James, accorda-t-elle enfin._

_La chambre devint inhabituellement silencieuse et personne ne protesta contre cette proposition._

_- Je suis contente qu'on ait trouvé un arrangement, assura-t-elle ironiquement. Je me voyais mal renvoyer Lily chez elle ce soir parce qu'elle ne trouvait de place où dormir dans une maison possédant douze chambres._

_- Douze ?! s'étonna Lily. Mais…_

_- Elle a fait ça simplement pour nous embêter, soupira Sirius. En fait, elle voulait seulement savoir si tu voulais dormir seule ou pas._

_Lily haussa les épaules, comprenant un peu mieux pourquoi deux des maraudeurs étaient aussi taquin. Il faut dire qu'avec Natasha, ils étaient à bonne école._

_- Au faite Moony, pourquoi t'as pas pris ma menace au sérieux ? demanda James._

_- Parce que tu ne sais pas ce que je fais les matins suivant mes transformations, répondit-il simplement._

_Fin du Flash back_

Après ces vacances, James et Lily ne se quittèrent plus. Cette dernière lui apprit à danser durant les grandes vacances, et lui tint sa paroles et ne dragua plus d'autres filles qu'elle. Malgré les croyances de Momo, ils durent attendre de faire l'amour et que Lily tombe enceinte pour que Harry, poussin de son surnom officiel, ne vienne au monde.

Les habitants de Poudlard durent donc oublier les rumeurs sur la pseudo histoire d'amour entre Lily et Sirius. D'ailleurs le maraudeur demanda finalement à Mia, la meilleure amie de Lily, de sortir avec lui le dernier jour de leur Aspic au plus grand désespoir d'Anna. Et ils restèrent plus d'un an et demi en couple.

Amy ne découvrit jamais ce que Remus faisait les lendemains de pleine lune, ni personne d'autre. Lily réussit à garder le secret face aux trois autres maraudeurs.

Personne ne remit la main sur le journal intime de Lily. Il faut dire qu'après tant d'épreuve, elle décida de ne plus rien y noter à l'intérieur, mais aussi d'utiliser le temps qu'elle consacrait habituellement à écrire son passé pour vivre son présent et penser son futur. Elle cacha alors son cahier au milieu de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, dans le rayon de potion, sous les traits d'un petit livre à la couverture orangée. Et sur sa tranche, on pouvait y lire 'un livre trop convoité' en lettre verte.

Peter, quant à lui, finit par trahir ses amis. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire…

**FIN**

**Et voilà après tant de temps, mon deuxième 'bébé' est fini. Je suis un peu triste de laisser Lily et maraudeur tranquille; mais bon...**

**En tout cas, un grand merci à tout ceux qui m'ont mit un commentaire à la fin d'un ou plusieurs chapitre parce que même si ça ne se voyait pas beaucoup vous m'avez aidée à avancer et à ne pas baisser les bras. Merci aussi à tous les lecteurs. Et j'espère à bientôt avec un autre histoire. Bises!**


End file.
